Triads and Tribulations
by AmaliaIR
Summary: It was too crazy, even in a Magical world with unicorns and ghosts. It was too wild, even for someone who flew on a Dragon's back and traveled in time. - Post-Hogwarts Hermione/Draco/Harry triad fic.
1. One

**Triads and Tribulations**

 **One**

Hermione Granger cursed internally as the tower of books she was balancing on her arms tumbled down to the carpeted floor of the Ministry Library. "Fuck," she whispered, looking around to see if anyone heard her.

Sighing hopelessly, she pulled out her wand and levitated the books into the air, leaving them to trail behind her until she reached her table.

When she'd signed up for a career in Magical law, she never imagined it would mean spending two years trudging through paperwork on the most boring cases in the world.

It was all her fault, really. She could have been half way up the ladder by now, figuring out important cases and making a difference like she always dreamed of, but she'd refused any leg up the Ministry had offered in the name of equality. She was going to start at the bottom just like anybody else, and work her way up. So now here she was, reading up on any past cases where Flobberworms had defended themselves in court. She opened the first book and started reading. Even though she knew it was the right choice, she still regretted it sometimes.

The afternoon came and went and before she knew it, it was midnight.

The chair opposite her slid out as someone took a seat and she didn't even notice until a large brown hand gently laid on top of her. She jumped, letting out a small yelp.

"Woah, Hermione."

She exhaled in relief as the familiar face of Harry Potter greeted her.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" she asked, too tired to even scold him for scaring her.

He looked at her like she was a small child. "I'm here to pick you up, just like pretty much every other day. Today is Friday. You haven't left this seat all day, have you?"

She shook her head.

"And I'm willing to bet you haven't eaten since breakfast, have you," he stated rather than asked. Without waiting for an answer, he reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a banana and slid it across the table. She took it and started peeling it, knowing there was no arguing with Harry when it came to this.

"Come on, let's go get dinner." He stood up and rounded the table, holding a hand out for her.

Hermione took a bite of the banana to get some strength and then stood up. Harry laced his arm with hers, giving her the support she secretly appreciated, as she didn't think she had the strength or energy to walk without it.

"No, wait," she started, pulling back towards the table. "I have to put the books back," she insisted, concern in her voice.

Harry sighed and held onto her arm. "Hermione, nobody comes to the Ministry library but you. When you come back on Monday, the books we'll be here waiting for you, I promise. Now let's go."

Hermione nodded weakly and let Harry drag her away, though she was still seeing lines of text in her head, all running together and mixing themselves up.

"You've really outdone yourself tonight. How long were you in there for, anyway?" he asked as they walked through the empty halls of the Ministry of Magic. She caught her reflection in a window and cringed; her blouse was rumpled and wrinkled, her skirt was sideways, and her hair was more inexplicable than usual.

"I don't remember," she confessed, turning her attention back to the banana and taking another bite. She never noticed how dizzy she was until she stopped reading and by then it was too late.

"Well, I guess a restaurant is out of the question at this time of night. Do you have food at your place?"

"Of course, Harry," she scoffed. "I am a functioning adult," she added in a whisper

Harry snorted. "Hermione, Hermione. What am I going to do with you?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world," she answered in a funny voice and Harry laughed, but most likely because he thought she had gone insane.

Stepping out on the street and into the breezy May air, they stood facing each other, Harry looking at her expectantly.

"I... Don't think I can do it," she admitted, blushing. "Can you?"

Harry smiled. "Just waiting for you to ask."

With a crack, they disapparated.

.

The next morning Hermione woke up groaning loudly into her pillow. Her head was pounding and her vision was hazy. Who would have thought that eight straight hours of reading could cause such a hangover?

She freshened up in the bathroom, and then got ready to make some coffee.

The first thing she encountered after stepping into the living room was Harry crammed onto her tiny sofa, fast asleep with his face pressed into its rounded arm and his mouth slightly agape. She smiled at his crooked glasses, carefully removing them and placing them on the coffee table. Seeing him there and remembering the night before suddenly made her feel a lot better.

She made coffee and breakfast for the both of them and Harry woke up with the smell of bacon. "Morning," he murmured.

"Morning," Hermione responded over her shoulder. "Pancakes?" she asked, turning with the pan in her hand to slide the last pancake onto the stack next to her.

"Otherwise I'm not getting up." He grinned as he stretched, then went to sit with her at the kitchen table. They ate silently for a while until Hermione spoke.

"Thank you for picking up what was left of me yesterday," she said with her mouth slightly full. She usually wasn't one to forget about manners, but she was with Harry, after all.

"You're welcome. You need to be careful, Hermione. You can't keep pulling yourself this thin."

"I know, I know. I just keep thinking, the sooner I finish these silly cases, the sooner I get to do the more important ones." She cut into her pancakes with a sigh. "I don't even know if that's true anymore."

"I'm sorry. It'll get better soon." He patted her hand. Hermione could see that Harry was trying to make her feel better, but it would take a lot more than a hand pat to make her stop feeling like her job was worthless, like she wasn't living up to the potential she'd set for herself. It was soul crushing and she didn't want to think about it anymore.

"So what are you up to today?" She asked, eating the last of her breakfast.

"Oh, you know, the usual exciting life of a War Hero; visiting Ron at The Burrow and hanging out with you until I fall asleep or you kick me out, whichever happens first." He pushed his food around.

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached across the table, sticking her fork in a stray piece of his pancake and taking it for herself. "When have I ever kicked you out?"

He gave her a face of mock outrage and stole a piece of hers in return. "There's a first time for everything," Harry joked.

Hermione stared at him, he always looked so different without his glasses; he looked older, his eyes slightly smaller and his other features more pronounced. Her stomach dropped unexpectedly and she averted her eyes, suddenly finding the patterns in her syrup worth studying

"We should go out," she announced, the idea leaving her lips and bypassing her brain all together

Harry frowned. "What?"

She frowned as well. "No." But then she realized that there wasn't a reason not to. "I mean, yes. Yeah, you, Ron, and me, we should go do something tonight."

He scratched a bit of his hairline and gave her a skeptical look.. "I don't know."

"I think it'll be good for you, for us. I haven't left the Ministry in two years and you haven't left your flat in almost one." She started picking up their dishes, as if it were already decided.

"Hey, I'm here now," he defended himself, picking up the mugs she left behind and joining her at the sink.

"My flat doesn't count. It might was well be yours too." She took the cups from him and ran the hot water. "Come on, Harry. I heard these girls at work talking about this new pub in Diagon Alley. We should check it out."

He scoffed. "Since when do you want to go 'check out' pubs?"

"Since I almost died of boredom yesterday and had an epiphany," she placed both hands over her heart dramatically.

Harry laughed softly and edged her away from the sink so that he could start doing the dishes. "Alright, fine I guess it can't be that bad."

Hermione clapped her hands together excitedly. "Great! I'll call Ron as soon as he wakes up to see if he's up to it." She reached past him to grab a dish towel and wet it. "Oh! Do you think Ginny would like to come?"

"I'm pretty sure she's left with Harpies for the weekend," he replied.

"Well, it's okay. She'll come next time," Hermione started wiping down the table. The great thing about cleaning with Harry was that they both preferred to do the chores the Muggle way. It was how they first learned to do them, an old comfortable habit to fall back on.

"There'll be a next time?" he asked, one eyebrow raised and suds up to his elbows.

"There's a first time for everything." Hermione smiled and poked him in the shoulder.

Harry laughed nervously. "Actually," he started, after a few moments of contemplation, "it might be a good idea for me to go out. I don't know if I told you, but-" he paused and bit his lip, staring into the soapy water.

"What," Hermione prodded, wiping crumbs from the table into her hand.

"Well, I sort of, maybe...kind of-" He couldn't say it, he physically could not form the words.

"Harry, tell me what?" Hermione was now standing beside him, hands on her hips and lips pursed.

"Idecidedtostartdatingmen!" He was staring straight down, avoiding her reaction and blushing slightly. Hermione froze.

"Um, no. You didn't tell me," she replied, a little put out. Instantly she regretted not being more supportive.

"I mean, you already know I'm bi!" he argued, putting the last dish in the drain rack.

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I knew before you did," she muttered, tossing the rag in the sink. Harry could be so oblivious, even when it came to himself. Especially when it came to himself.

"Well… now I think I'm ready to actually date a man." He shrugged, and gave her a smile. He was much more confident now that it was out in the open. "So, yeah, I think it's a good idea to go out and meet some new people."

Hermione felt a small pang in her heart, but she smiled anyway. "Well it's about time," she joked, bumping his hip with hers to get him out of the way.

He laughed and stepped aside, leaning against the counter with his arms folded. "Hey, look who's talking," he accused her.

"What?" she defended, whipping her hair around to look at him. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" she repeated, turning back to put the syrup up. "I went out with that guy Jim a while ago," she reminded him, though she was barely audible.

"Please! He took you to lunch twice and all you did was talk about work. That doesn't count as dating," He grabbed the butter dish and put the lid back on it.

Hermione shut the cabinet door and placed her hands over her hips. "Okay, Mr. No-Dates-In-Over-A-Year, what counts as dating, then?"

Harry put the butter dish aside and turned to face her. "Kissing. Touching. Having sex."

She stood rooted and tried very hard not to blush. "That's it? That's all dating is to you?" she asked, her voice smaller than she'd have liked.

"No, of course not. But it needs to have a sexual element. At least for me," he replied, stretching his arms overhead and craning his neck. "Fuck, I am so sore."

"You can transfigure the couch, you know," she scoffed, ignoring the sliver of his stomach showing where his shirt had lifted. She sighed, admitting defeat to even herself. "Fine. Maybe I haven't dated much since Ron and I decided to call it quits."

Harry laughed. "Much? That was almost a year ago. We should both meet someone, it's a good idea. Although I don't know how many eligible men I can meet at a straight bar. Wait... Do wizards even have gay bars?"

Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes. "Of course, we've walked by plenty of them. Are you ever aware of your surroundings?"

Harry ignored her dig and walked over to the living room and started looking for his shoes. "I should get going, I have to do laundry if I want something clean to wear tonight."" He patted his chest, and then his back pockets as he looked around, squinting at the couch and floor. She chuckled and walked over to the coffee table, picking up his glasses and putting them on his face. He smiled brightly.

"Thanks for breakfast, you really need to teach me how to make those pancakes," Harry said and kissed her forehead.

"Sure. See you later." She walked him over to the door and watched him disapparate with a wave. Hermione closed the door and collapsed face down on the sofa. She groaned again, this time into the cushion.

Doubts about the night were already beginning to form in her head. For one thing it was going to take a lot of energy and effort; getting all dressed up, facing all of those people in the pub, putting up with all of the attention the three of them would inevitably draw; it was all already starting to be too much.

And then there was Harry. She wanted to see him have let loose and have some fun, she wanted him to be happy, truly. It was just that now that he'd decided to start dating, and men at that, which only increased his possibilities, well… She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was being selfish and she hated it.

The war had taken a lot of Harry, that much was to be expected, but the aftermath hit him much harder than anyone expected. For too long she watched him all but waste way, each day progressively worse than the last. It wasn't six months later that he and Ginny broke up, and he ran off on his own, travelling around Europe in some heartbreakingly languid attempt to avoid all of the expectations society was throwing at him. That too only lasted a few months, but for Hermione they were a very enlightening few months.

She had never missed anyone as much.

When he finally came back, all shaggy and scruffy and significantly more okay with his place in his life, she couldn't have been happier. They'd spent almost everyday together since, in one way or another, and although she'd only just now formally and officially admitted it to herself, she most certainly had a crush on him.

A big, fluffy orange ball landed sharply on her back, making her lose her breath. "Crookshanks," she whined, twisting around and putting him on her stomach. "You're too heavy to be doing that. Where have you been anyway?"

The cat jumped to the floor and she saw him pick up something with his mouth.

"What's that?" She pulled it from him. It was one of Harry's socks. He'd probably left it last night. Or the night before. Or the night before...

She sighed.

Balling up the sock, she threw it to the other side of the room and watched Crookshanks chase after it.

It was one sort of problem to have a crush on your best friend, it was another problem to have a crush on someone else as well.

 **A/N: Beta work by the wonderful Adrenne (** **u/6865953/0bscurum** **)**


	2. Two

**Two**

The pub was an unassuming, stone fronted building tucked into a corner of an off-shoot alley, easy to miss if you didn't know where you were going. But inside was a different story. The dining hall was spacious, with tall beamed ceilings and scrubbed wooden floors, and scattered throughout were all manner of tables and chairs. Nothing seemed to match, it was almost as if someone had just found all of it and decided to go with it. The lighting was low and soft, appealing to Hermione as soon as walked in.

She was, of course, the first to arrive, as she almost always was, so she found a table in the back and waited for Harry and Ron.

The pub was ridiculously full, and, looking around, a strange feeling began to settle in her stomach. Something definitely wasn't right, but she couldn't pinpoint what. She simultaneously felt out of place and not, and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. She looked around nervously, wondering if maybe she should get out her wand when it hit her. Everything was Muggle. The trays weren't carrying themselves, the beers were being tapped manually, and there wasn't an outrageously ostentatious robe in sight. She now recalled hearing that the pub was a themed bar, but she never imagined the theme would be... Muggles.

Hermione relaxed as she realized that she fit right in, as she'd never got used to wearing robes outside of Hogwarts. After fretting about her outfit for over an hour before deciding to throw on a nice white blouse and a pair of simple black jeans and call it a day. She'd just begun to settle in and wonder where the server was when she spotted none other than Draco Malfoy, in full Muggle attire at that, heading straight for her table.

"Well, this is a surprise," he greeted, flashing her a disarmingly charming smile "Hello Granger," he added with a bow of his head.

"Hi, Malfoy," she greeted back. She had not seen him since the beginning of the week and almost found herself missing his presence around the Ministry halls.

"May I?" He signaled to the table and she nodded.

"I didn't know you were the pub-going type," he commented, sitting opposite her..

Hermione shook her head, hoping the tiny prick of heat she felt wasn't a blush. "Usually, no. This is actually my first time here. It's... interesting." She grimaced a bit, more than embarrassed at herself.

"Interesting?" he asked with a small cock of the head.

"Well… on the one hand, I'm glad the magical community is taking an interest in Muggle culture, but on the other," she paused and looked around doubtfully. "I'm just not sure if they're making fun of it, or genuinely enjoying it."

"Oh, it's real. I've been here every night since they opened," he assured her..

"Wow," she said, surprised with how impressed she was at the place. "Who would have thought a Muggle themed pub would be so popular with witches and wizards?" she wondered, still looking around.

Malfoy shrugged, but it was a much too confident move to be genuinely causal. "I would."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes. It's my pub," he smirked, and for a moment she felt like she was back at school.

She narrowed her eyes. "You do not own this place," she challenged, her finger jabbing into the table.

He leaned back in his chair, giving her a confident look as if to say, 'Yes, I damn well do.'

She scoffed and shook her head. "It was your idea to have a Muggle themed pub in the middle of one of the busiest streets in Magical London?"

"I don't know why this is such a surprise, Granger.," he laughed, something light and nearly playful. "I am, after all, the Director of Magical Cooperation within the Department of Muggle Relations. Do we not work in the same floor?" he asked, adding the last bit in sarcastically.

"Ha ha," she deadpanned. "Not since your department apparently needed the entire tenth floor to yourselves and we were relocated to the ninth." She sighed. "My view was so much nicer up there," she complained petulantly.

"Oh yes. Sorry about that, we didn't anticipate such rapid growth. How about I get you a drink? On the house, to make up for your whole half a meter drop in view," he offered with a bright, saccharine smile, his perfect teeth shining out at her.

She crossed her arms and gave an affected sigh, complete with eye roll. "I guess I could let you make up for it." They both laughed and she relaxed, leaning forward on the table. "I'll take whatever you think it's best, you know your pub," she accepted and he stood up.

"Coming up."

Hermione watched him walk away. Who would have thought she'd ever be this friendly with Draco Malfoy? Certainly not her, but as it were, it hadn't taken her long at all to get used to his presence in the Ministry.

They had, at one point, worked on the same floor, crossing paths often in their respective lines of work, and he'd slowly but surely began to grow on her. He was like a fungus that just wouldn't go away. And at first, it irritated her to no end, how he seemed to have easily (and quite conveniently, she used to like to point out) overcome his distaste for her and Muggles alike. However as the months passed she saw that he was genuine in his search for a new path and she found herself not only commending him for it, but admiring him. It didn't help that in his journey through personal growth he'd somehow managed to find a personality she that could actually tolerate. Overall it had taken them some time, but now it seemed as if they'd both moved beyond their mutual dislike for each other and into some semblance of a friendship. In fact, in the last few months, she almost got the idea that he might even be... flirting with her.

She didn't notice, at first, as it was such a preposterous notion that it simply never crossed her mind. But when it became too coincidental to ignore she realized that she wasn't entirely opposed to it. The problem was, she was almost certain that was how Draco Malfoy behaved with everybody, so she was careful not to let her tiny crush get away from herself. After all, she also had Harry to deal with, and that was confusing enough on it's own.

He came back with a grin on his face and two identical, orange drinks. "For you," he said, placing one in front of her. He sat back down, but instead of reclaiming the chair across from her, he opted for the one right next to her, the one much closer.

"Thank you." She pulled the glass closer to her and took a sip. It was strong, but surprisingly sweet. "What is it?"

"I see you also don't frequent Muggle pubs," he joked, taking a drink of his own. "It's called Tequila Sunrise, I figured you'd like it."

She nodded and took another sip. "It's good." They were quiet for a moment, and Hermione couldn't stop her gaze from lingering on him, admiring the way Malfoy could work every outfit on existence, Muggle or wizard.

He smirked, straw between his lips as he took another drink. "So, you didn't come to sit here alone, did you?"

"Oh." For a moment there she had forgotten about her two best friends. "No, I'm waiting for-"

"Potter and Weasley? Don't worry, I'll get out of your hair." He stood up. "Not that it's easy, getting out of hair like yours." He winked and started walking away.

"You can stay," she blurted out and he turned around, cocking his head to the side. She was mortified at her eagerness. "If you want," she added casually, but it didn't help her any. "I'm sure they won't mind."

He seemed to consider it for a moment and then sat back down. "That might be fun." His smile was wicked and exciting and Hermione didn't know if she should roll her eyes or giggle. So she did a ridiculous mix of both.

She hid her embarrassment by taking another drink and the two of them spent another few moments in silence. Draco seemed to be relishing in her awkwardness.

"What's Potter up to these days?" he asked, finally breaking the silence and throwing her a bone. "I've…seen him around. He's always waiting for you." He sounded genuinely interested, and maybe it was the drink starting to take affect, but she heard herself telling way too much of the truth.

"Harry is... in between things, at the moment. He's had a lot of offers, as you can imagine, but none seem quite right for him, not right now, anyway. He's still figuring some things out," she explained, though she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Malfoy or herself.

"That sounds like a gentle way of saying he's been slacking on his ass for the past two years." He sipped his drink, but held her gaze with intensity.

Hermione blushed and stuttered.

Malfoy put his palm up and shook his head. "Don't say anything, you don't have to explain Potter's behavior for him. I imagine someone like you has enough trouble handling this situation."

She frowned. "Someone like me?"

"Don't play coy, you know what I'm talking about. You're the first person in the Ministry and the last one to leave, everyday. You've probably got a bed down in your office," he teased.

She opened her mouth to protest, but spotted Harry and Ron approaching before she could say anything. Malfoy followed her line of sight, looking over his shoulder, and he turned back to her she gave him a meaningful look, hoping he'd get the hint and stop talking about Harry.

Ron seemed confused as he neared the table and Harry froze just behind him.

"Look who I ran into," she said, giving them a tentative smile as Malfoy stood up and turned to shake both of their hands.

"Potter. Weasley," he greeted.

"Hey," Ron replied still not entirely sure of the situation, but he accepted his hand. Harry, however, just nodded quietly.

Harry was quick to take the empty seat next to Hermione, leaving Ron with no choice but the one across from her. Hermione's first thought was that she hoped Ron wouldn't make a scene, being this close to Malfoy. Her second was that she was sandwiched right between the very two men she'd been battling feelings for. Perfect.

Already anxious and now worried about uncomfortable silences, Hermione rushed to speak. "So, Malfoy was just telling me that he owns this place."

Ron looked over at him, impressed. "Really? I've just said to Harry that my dad would go nutters in a place like this." He leaned forward, completely engaged in the conversation now. "Do you also serve food? Because we took him to a Muggle restaurant for his birthday last year and it was a complete disaster. An entire Obliviation team had to come in to fix the mess."

Draco gave and amicable laugh and nodded."Sure, we serve typical pub food, from two to ten. After that it's only drinks and peanuts. Actually-" He glanced at his watch. "-we're still on time, I can get us something to eat if you'd like. We have this new item that Americans call Jalapeño poppers. Want to try it?" Malfoy offered.

Hermione watched the whole exchange unravel, concerned that at any moment the universe might rip into pieces. Ron and Malfoy being genuinely civil, friendly even, without any threat of violence hanging over them? It was the end of times.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Ron said.

Malfoy stood. "Anything to drink?" he asked.

"Uh," Ron started, looking to Harry to see what he wanted, but Harry could do nothing but stare. "Two beers," Ron said to Malfoy, who nodded. "Thanks, mate."

Ron looked around at his friends as Malfoy disappeared into the crowd of the pub. Hermione looked from him to Harry, who seemed just as shocked as she was.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry was the first one able to form words.

"What?" Ron asked, completely unphased."Did you not want a beer?"

"You and Malfoy," Hermione accused. "You were talking. Being nice. You complimented his pub. He offered you food." Hermione couldn't believe Ron was not seeing what they were getting at.

Ron scoffed. "I didn't compliment the pub, I just said my dad would like it."

"You called him 'mate'!" Harry all but shouted, his eyes wide behind his glasses. He looked a bit crazed. Hermione might have had to stifle a laugh had she not been in just as much shock.

Ron looked at her, and then at Harry, then sighed. "He comes to the shop from time to time and we talk a bit," he explained, but they still just stared so he continued. "At first it was weird, but he seemed like he really wanted to make it up for being a git to us all those years, so I felt bad for him." He shrugged. "He's an alright bloke, I guess. Plus, he spends loads of money in the shop so…" He threw a hand up, signalling that he was done and that's all there was do say. His friends exchanged yet another look.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Harry asked.

"And why does Malfoy spend so much money in a joke shop?" Hermione added.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, he has a lot of money and wants to give something back? I don't mind as long as he continues to be our star costumer."

Harry looked insistently at Ron. He definitely did not seem happy about Malfoy and Ron being on friendly terms, and even though she wasn't exactly surprised, she did think Harry was exaggerating.

Ron exhaled loudly. "I didn't tell you because I remember what you were like when Hermione told us they worked on the same floor and were 'friendly acquaintances' as she put it."

Hermione remembered too. Harry had reversed back to sixth year, behaving extremely paranoid about everything related to Malfoy, and he warned Hermione to stay away from him. Eventually he calmed down, as Hermione knew he would, and just seemed indifferent whenever Hermione mentioned anything about Malfoy.

"Yes, but you behaved the exact same way!" Harry defended.

"I know, I know. But now I see what she was talking about. He just wants people to stop seeing him as the person he was when he was younger. You don't have to like him, but there's no use in hating him, either. Percy's told me about all the things he's done in the Ministry to clean his name and make up for the past." Ron was being really calm about the whole thing and it made Hermione feel proud.

"That's very mature, Ron. And I agree, we can't keep blaming him for the mistakes he made when he was sixteen." She looked at Harry who still seemed apprehensive. Perhaps after spending some time with Malfoy Harry would start to realize that his assumptions about him were unfounded.

"I guess..." He shrugged one shoulder and sagged back on his chair.

"You'll see tonight that he's not as bad as you think. Try to have fun, Harry. That's why we're here." She ruffled his hair playfully and got a smile out of him.

"Besides, it looks like he can get us free food." Ron wiggled his eyebrows and Hermione giggled as Malfoy returned with the two beers, placing one each in front of Harry and Ron.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, still not convinced of the whole thing.

"Cheers!" Ron toasted, holding up his bottle. The rest mimicked his actions, clinking their glasses together.

"Cheers!" They repeated and each took a sip of their drink.

"The food will be out shortly, I added something else too," Malfoy said. He took big drink from his slowly warming drink and Hermione couldn't help but stare as his tongue ran across his lips when he pulled away.

She shook her head slightly and cleared her throat in an attempt not to be too obvious. "So, Ron said you go to the joke shop regularly." She took another drink from her own glass, subconsciously matching Malfoy's pace. "May I ask why?" She leaned forward on the table.

"Oh," Malfoy considered. "Part of my job is coordinating the teams that inform Muggle parents of their child's magical abilities, and bringing a couple of wizarding toys and jokes really helps to break the ice and makes us appear a lot less threatening, so I always make sure we have plenty in stock."

Hermione nodded, not expecting that answer, although she didn't know what she expected to begin with because the thought of Draco Malfoy buying Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products was absolutely ridiculous. She had to admit, though, it was very clever. She'd always thought wizards had really rudimentary and outdated methods of dealing with Muggles, and she was glad things were starting to change.

"Wow, that's," Ron started, setting his beer down. "I mean that's really great to know that our products are welcoming little kids into the magical world. You should have told us, we can give you a discount for buying wholesale… and for a good cause!"

"Well, we're still in a trial phase, but as soon as we can make it official I'll swing by with the paperwork and we can make a deal?" Malfoy asked, holding a confident hand out for Ron to shake.

"Yeah, sure," Ron agreed, slapping his hand into Malfoy's.. "But you know we won't ask you for the paperwork, so if you want to come by sooner, just do it." Ron took a big gulp of his beer and Malfoy raised his glass in grateful acknowledgement.

They drank quietly and Hermione started feeling the soft lightheadedness of alcohol in her system. It was nice, the four of them getting on like this.

"I, um..." Harry started, adjusting his glasses and getting everyone's attention. Hermione tensed, wondering if the night was about to take a dive. "I read in the Prophet that you're no longer waiting until the kids are eleven to let them know. Is that true?"

Malfoy's eyes lingered on Harry for a second and then he cleared his throat. "Not entirely, but we are assessing each case individually now. Our research has shown that some people need more time to adjust to the idea than others, and some don't even want to accept it at all. So, the sooner those children know why they're different, the better the chance we can change their parent's mind. Sometimes it's easier to let the parents know as soon as the child exhibits signs of magic, instead of obliviating them every couple of months for eleven years."

"That makes sense," Hermione agreed and Malfoy smiled in the slightest. His eyes seemed to bore into whatever person he was talking to, almost singling them out.

"I'm glad you think so. Can I get you another drink?"

She looked down and realized with surprise that her glass was empty. "Oh don't worry, when you finish yours I can get us both another round," she offered.

A waiter walked up then, carrying a plate of fish and chips and another that Hermione guessed were the jalapeño things.

Ron dived in first, stuffing a whole jalapeño in his mouth and groaning in delight. "This is amazing," he mumbled with his mouth full. There was the Ron everyone was used to.

Harry and Hermione both tried it. Harry seemed to enjoy it, although not as much as Ron.

"It's too spicy." She grimaced, and took a sip from Harry's beer.

"Too much of a wimp, Granger?" Malfoy teased. Even though there wasn't much malice in his voice she instinctively sat up straighter and raised her chin.

"Why aren't you eating, then?" She pushed the plate of jalapeño poppers towards him.

"Not my type of food," he answered a little too quickly.

"Too much of a snob, Malfoy?" She smiled, very much pleased with herself, and he smirked. She could see now how much he enjoyed this type of banter, and knowing there wasn't any lingering animosity behind it allowed her to like it, too. It seemed to be one of the only things she enjoyed at work anymore.

Well, that, and seeing Harry at the end of the day.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Harry, gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You look a bit flushed."

"She's alright, Potter. It's probably just the alcohol, right?" Malfoy answered before she could, leering at her. Did he know what he was doing to her?

"Yes, probably." She ate a few chips to occupy herself.

"What was she having?" Harry asked, leaning over to peer into her empty glass.

"Tequila Sunrise," Malfoy answered, looking on in amusement.

Harry frowned and sat back. "What's in it?"

Malfoy stretched his arm across the table and towards Harry, offering up his own drink. "I had the same, try it," he insisted.

Harry looked at the drink and then up at Malfoy. He grabbed the straw and slowly took a sip, his eyes never leaving Malfoy's, who watched him curiously.

Hermione stared at the scene in awe, time was moving slower as her eyes drifted from Malfoy to Harry and back again, feeling the atmosphere in the room shift dramatically. It was suddenly heavy, with a feeling of tension that she couldn't quite explain.

She remembered that Ron was there too, and thought that he must be as astonished as she was. But when she forced her eyes to look away from Harry and Malfoy, she found Ron completely focused on devouring the jalapeños without dying.

"It's good," Harry confirmed, his voice slightly strained. "So, it's a Muggle drink, right?"

Malfoy nodded. "Usually associated with witches. Women, that is. But I never understood how a drink could be feminine or masculine." He took his glass back and continued to drink, slowly.

"How did you know that a Muggle themed pub would be this successful?" Harry asked.

"Ron, can you help me with the next round?" Hermione interrupted, standing up and heading towards the bar without waiting for him. She had to remove herself from the situation before she had an outburst.

Ron followed her and reached the bar just as she finished the drink order. "And one more plate of jalapeño poppers," Ron called, catching the man as he left to fix the drinks.

Hermione took a few deep breaths, eyes fixed on the table across the room. Harry and Malfoy were still talking, comfortably so, and she couldn't understand a thing. Harry had just been so appalled at Ron's congenial conversation with the man, and now here he was drinking from his class and carrying on like old pals. She knew they'd urged him to be friendly, but this was taking it a bit too far.

"I think I'm gonna bring my dad here next weekend," Ron said, unaware of her internal conflict. "But just the two of us, it'll be like our father-son thing."

"That's nice," she commented. Harry was smiling at something Malfoy had said.

"And then, after he gets used to this, I can take him to a real Muggle place."

Hermione snapped back to reality. She was being rude to Ron, even if he wasn't noticing. "I think that's best. I can come along if you want, to the Muggle place, I mean. You know, explain everything and help make it easier for him." She was trying her best to sound interested, but Malfoy was over there smirking and she wanted to know what was just said.

"Yeah, thanks. He'll be so happy." They both smiled and then the bartender appeared with their drinks.

"I'll get this one," she said and paid, taking her and Malfoy's drinks.

"I'll wait for the food and take the beers, don't worry," he told her.

When Hermione reached the table, both Harry and Malfoy stopped everything and looked up at her. Now Harry was the one who looked flushed and she guessed it wasn't because of the beer.

"Here." She placed one of the drinks in front of Malfoy. He nodded, his unbelievably blonde hair brushing his forehead and making her lose concentration. She sat down next to Harry again.

"Thanks Granger," Malfoy smiled."So, how is the dull research going?"

"Well, it's-"

"I literally had to carry her to her bed yesterday because she'd spent eight hours in the library without eating or drinking." Harry had interrupted her and told on her. The nerve.

"Hey, now. Wait a minute-" she started, but before she could defend herself, Malfoy spoke.

"Did you? Well, I can honestly say I'm not surprised at all. Sometimes I have to stay after hours in the ministry and she's the only one around, wandering the dark hallways like you lot did at Hogwarts." He looked at both of them for the last part.

"We did not wander the halls at Hogwarts." She shook her head and Harry joined her.

"Please, do you think I'm stupid? You were always out of bed after hours under that invisibility cloak of yours, Potter." They both opened their mouths to protest, but Malfoy held up a hand."I'm not saying that I wouldn't have done the same if I had had one, but it was still unfair to the rest."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, trying to hide their smiles. There was no denying that they had certain privileges thanks to Harry's inheritances.

"See? You know I'm right." He smiled when they didn't protest, then leaned in. "Now, there was something that I always wondered about. Rumor has it that you also had some sort of map that showed you where everyone in the castle was, at all times..." he trailed off when he saw the guilty smiles on their faces.

Malfoy shook his head in disbelief and Harry and Hermione lost it, laughing out loud and leaning into each other. Hermione wiped the corners of her eyes in order to see Malfoy properly. He looked amused at their reaction.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, showing up with the food and beers.

"Malfoy just found out about the Marauders Map," Harry supplied, still laughing a bit.

"Oh, yeah. My brothers gave it to Harry in our third year," He said as he took his place again, popper already in one hand.

"But before that, it was my father's."

"Wait," Malfoy put his drink down and stared at them incredulously. "Are you telling me that this map has been passed down through generations of Gryffindors and no one else even knew if it was real or not? And you think Slytherin is the selfish house?"

"Yeah, like you and your mates would have shared that with the Hufflepuffs?" Hermione countered.

"We would have at least shared it with other Slytherins. I bet only the Royal Gryffindors know about this conveniently sneaky map."

Ron barked a laugh. "Royal Gryffindors?"

"Of course, anyone close enough to the Golden Trio gets to be a part of the Royal family." Malfoy gave Hermione his best seated curtesy, hand flair and all. Harry snorted.

Ron laughed harder and slammed his hand onto the table, getting everyone's attention. "Hermione, tell him about the time turner."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Malfoy stood, his chair nearly tipping over, and began to walk away, completely done with them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't control their laughter as they called Malfoy back to the table.

He walked back reluctantly. "You're all ganging up on me. Next time I'm bringing reinforcements. We have our secrets too, even if they don't involve illegal help by the entire wizarding world." He rolled his eyes and sat down, almost, almost pouting.

"A Gryffindor - Slytherin reunion. That'd be interesting. Do you think they'd be up for it?" Harry questioned Malfoy.

"It depends on who you ask. Theo would find it interesting as well, Blaise would hesitate depending on the venue, Pansy wouldn't care as long as there's alcohol involved and Daphne... well, she might need a little convincing. But we can set it up." He leaned back, looking confident. If he was this cocky without his mates, Hermione couldn't imagine what he'd be like with them.

Harry nodded. "Alright then, but we get to bring Neville and Ginny, otherwise is three against five."

"Against?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Do you think we're going to be dueling, Potter?"

Harry looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, no, but..."

Malfoy tapped his chin dramatically. "I don't know who I'd rather beat, you or Granger?"

"Hey," Ron looked offended. "What about me?"

"Don't feel too bad, Weasley. I just get a bigger thrill knowing how upset these two get when they lose." He waved a hand in their direction Hermione's mouth dropped in indignation and Harry simply shook his head profusely.

After that, a very heated discussion ensued, in which Harry and Hermione tried and failed to show that were not sore losers, and Malfoy countered every argument, with the help of a very sorry Ron, who knew first hand what they were like.

The last thing Hermione remembered with perfect clarity was Malfoy bringing her a third Tequila Sunrise.

 **A/N: Beta work by the lovely Adrenne (** **u/6865953/0bscurum)**


	3. Three

**Three**

Her eyelids felt literally stuck together. Her mouth had a sour taste she couldn't identify. And her hand was touching an arm that wasn't hers.

Hermione gasped and forced her eyes open. Through a light haze she was able to recognize Harry's black hair sticking out from under the blanket and she calmed down instantly.

Just Harry in her bed.

Her heart sped up again. Harry was in her bed.

Although Harry had been in her bed several times before, right now she couldn't think of her best friend in just a friendly manner. Seeing him lying in her bed under the blankets was doing funny things to her.

Hermione closed her eyes again and rubbed her face with her hands. Who was she kidding? Harry had absolutely no idea that she was attracted to him, and even if he did, he wouldn't just go for it. They were friends. They were lifelong friends. It was too weird.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom, trying not to wake him.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, all she could think about was how it wasn't weird at all. Not for her.

It felt right to wash her face and imagine gently waking him up. It felt right to tie her hair up and imagine holding his head on her hands. It felt right to brush her teeth and imagine kissing him.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself, frustrated that she couldn't stop imagining what kissing Harry would be like. She just wished she would have the courage to just go ahead and kiss him. Just to get it over with and see if there was any possible way for something between them to become real.

But she couldn't do that to their friendship. If there was a chance of this working, she had to talk to Harry first.

And then she remembered Malfoy.

She walked out of the bathroom in a hurry and sat on her bed, looking at Harry. She had to know.

"Harry," she spoke as delicately as she could, knowing that hearing his name usually makes him wake up startled.

"What, what?" he rushed, lifting his head and looking around rapidly.

Hermione caressed his head, shushing him softly. "It's okay it's just me."

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yes, I'm sorry to wake you up," Now she bit her tongue, feeling incredibly selfish for doing this just for her own interest. "Harry, what was that yesterday between you and Malfoy?"

He sighed and let his head fall against the pillow. "Can we talk about this later? My head is killing me."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This was a bad idea. Go back to sleep." Hermione stood up went to leave the room.

"No, no. Stay, I'm up anyway," he mumbled sleepily.

Hermione slowly made her way back, climbing on the bed and lying down next to him.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I just...couldn't stop thinking about it."

"I know, I was pretty much expecting that." He rubbed his eyes and then took a moment before speaking again.

"In the last couple of months, sometimes, when I go to the Ministry to pick you up or wait for you, I would run into Malfoy," he explained, very calmly.

Hermione wanted to ask a million questions, but she knew he would tell her, eventually.

"At first he was making fun and being all... Malfoy. You had already told us that he would approach you at work and that you thought he had changed, but it was difficult to believe it without experiencing it. Later on I saw that he was making an effort and trying to be nice, in his own way, so eventually I started to talk to him more, and for the past few weeks, every time I go to the Ministry, he's there. Without noticing, we had been having regular conversations."

Harry looked uncomfortable and she waited a second to see if he was finished.

"I don't understand," she started. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me every time we saw each other after speaking with him?"

"I was embarrassed," he admitted.

"Embarrassed? You already knew I was being friendly with him, did you honestly think I would judge you?" Hermione found it weird how tentative and nervous the question seem to come out when she asked. Like she almost didn't want to know the answer to her own question.

She was lying down on her side, looking at Harry's profile as he stared at the ceiling. He hesitated. They were never this uncomfortable with each other.

"I was embarrassed because I think..." He blushed and took a deep breath. "I think he has been flirting with me."

She thanked God Harry wasn't looking at her right then because her eyes went wide and her cheeks bright red.

"I know it sounds stupid and ridiculous and you will probably be right to tell me that I'm usually too oblivious, but... I'm telling you, he was flirting with me. And not only all those times at the Ministry, yesterday too. I don't know if you noticed though." Then he turned to face her and she was able to compose herself in time.

"Um, no. I mean, I don't know. But I still don't understand why you're embarrassed, he's the one doing it. Unless..." She left the ending open because she wasn't sure she could finish that sentence.

Harry turned to lay on his side like her, so they were facing each other. He had taken off his glasses the night before, and Hermione could look clearly into the green of his eyes, see all the things he was trying to say without words. Based on what she saw at the pub and his reaction right then, it was pretty easy to figure out the outcome.

"You like Malfoy?" she whispered almost like a breath and Harry closed his eyes tightly and nodded his head.

"Hey, it's alright," she reassured him. "It's not a bad thing. I just don't know why you couldn't tell me before. You know me, I won't judge you or make you feel bad."

She was very close to admitting that she might like Malfoy too, but she realized that it probably wouldn't make things better. In fact, it would complicate everything.

"I know. I guess I still find it hard to believe and I didn't know, well, I still don't know how to explain it. I mean, you're probably thinking 'how on earth can anyone like Malfoy?' And I don't have an answer, I just, do." He struggled to put his feelings into words and all she wanted to do was tell him how much she understood him.

"No, no. It's really okay, Harry. Is this why you decided to date men?" She asked, remembering their previous conversation.

"Yes and no. I was a bit nervous about men even before Malfoy. Him flirting just made the decision easier, but it's not like I made that decision in order to date him, that's insane. I can't date Malfoy." He laughed incredulously.

She frowned. "Why not? I thought this whole conversation was about that."

"No, it was just about explaining why we were like that last night. I just have a small crush, it will go away eventually and the good thing is that it helped make me less nervous around men, so now I can meet somebody." He sat up, putting on his glasses that were resting on the nightstand.

Hermione sat up too. "Isn't it funny that we, I mean you, Ron, and I, all had had recent and separate encounters with Malfoy? And I was the only one who didn't hide it."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Again, I'm sorry. But you have to understand, this is all very strange for me. I have no idea how you made it seem so normal for you."

"Well, I've had longer than you," she stopped talking because suddenly she remembered something. "Wait. Did you say that Malfoy has always been there, every time you go to the Ministry to find me?"

"Yeah, the elevator opens in the ninth floor and there he is, looking busy. It's incredible how he manages to seem like a completely different person than who we knew at school, but at the same time you get the feeling that's you've always known him," Harry reflected, looking calmed and relaxed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know what you mean," she agreed. She didn't know if she should voice her musings to Harry right then, but now that she thought about it, every time she ran into Malfoy at work in the past few weeks, he was always on the ninth floor, always an hour or so before she was supposed to leave, when she took a small break to get coffee, and always claiming he was there for legal advice, since it wasn't his floor anymore.

Malfoy had memorized her schedule so he would run into her and then into Harry when he came to pick her up.

Suddenly she was in urgent need of food. It was all too much to process on an empty stomach.

"Do you want me to teach you how to make my pancakes?" she offered, leaving the bed.

"You can try, but I won't promise I'll learn," he said, following her out of the room.

"You're a good learner," she complimented him.

"You're a good teacher. Thank you for not judging me. I love you, Hermione." He stopped to hug her and she melted into it, feeling Harry's strong and large body surrounding her. She never felt as comfortable or safe as she did when he hugged her.

She sighed contentedly into his chest.

"I love you too."

"Now, let's make pancakes."

.

Another day at the Ministry should feel the same as always, running around from one place to another, filing paperwork, doing research, and running errands for her bosses.

Unfortunately, the entire atmosphere had changed when she found out there was one handsome boy who waited to run into her almost every day at the same time, and then waited for her best friend as well, apparently flirting and then disappearing into the night.

Needless to say, Hermione hadn't been able to focus on work the whole day. She kept thinking about different scenarios and none of them made her feel happy. What if she was right and Malfoy was interested in her? What if she started dating him? What would Harry think?

And now wasn't a good time to tell Harry about her feelings for him, as he was now ready to date men.

Oh God, what if Harry and Malfoy dated each other?

Images of the two of them in romantic settings filled her mind. Malfoy kissing Harry. Harry touching Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy...

She splashed cold water on her face and then paced along the office bathroom. She was too restless to just sit at her desk while her mind reeled.

Aside from the obvious fact that Malfoy and Harry together was an unbelievably arousing idea, it also made her kind of sad. First time in her life that she was attracted to two different men at the same time and they also happened to like each other. What were the chances?

She slumped her shoulders and looked down at her feet. It wasn't like she could stop them from dating if that's what they really wanted. She couldn't have it all.

Her head snapped up in realization.

Could she have it all?

No, no. It was too crazy, even in a Magical world with unicorns and ghosts. It was too wild, even for someone who flew on a Dragon's back and traveled in time.

Plus, they'd never go for it.

Right?

Hermione couldn't be seriously thinking about this. It was just an ideal fantasy that would be too weird, even for her.

She glanced down at her watch, realizing she had spent so much time in the bathroom worrying that she had missed her coffee break. Might as well do it now, her entire schedule was messed up anyway.

When she stepped into the floor lobby, she knew she should have been expecting what she saw.

Harry and Malfoy stood in front of each other, discussing quite vividly about something or other and smiling. Malfoy probably waited for her and she didn't show up, and Harry was already there to pick her up.

She carefully stopped behind a column and watched them for a few seconds, noticing Harry's nervous fidgeting and Malfoy's eager tone. It had been a long time since she saw Harry smiling this much.

He uncrossed his arms from his chest and one hand reached forward, landing on Malfoy's forearm in a more than friendly gesture. Malfoy's eyes burned Harry's with one of the most powerful stares she had ever seen. She shivered involuntarily.

Alright, maybe it wasn't too crazy. Maybe it wasn't too wild. Stranger things had happened, especially when It came to her and Harry. Strange things seemed to be a regular occurrence for them.

Hermione was going to find out if she could have her cake and eat it too.

.

She walked determinedly towards them, relishing the look on their faces when they saw her. Harry's cheeks went red and Malfoy's entire demeanor turned serious and business-like. Such a good liar.

"Hello Malfoy. Harry, I finished a bit earlier today, I just need to get my things and we can go," she told them with a smile.

"Hello Granger. I'm just down here seeking some legal advice," he explained, cleaning his throat.

"Down here?" Harry asked. "I thought you two worked on the same floor."

"No, Malfoy works up on tenth," she said.

"Oh. Oh..." Hermione could see the realization on Harry's face, and she was pretty sure Malfoy was able to as well.

"Yes, thank you, Granger." He looked pointedly at her and all she wanted to do was smile wickedly, but she just nodded.

"You're welcome. I'm going to get my things, excuse me."

She turned on her heel and walked away, surely leaving the two boys in an awkward situation.

No matter how unbeliveable this sounded now, she was determined. And when Hermione Granger was determined, great things could happen.

.

"The Magic Number: A History of Polyamory Relationships in The Wizarding World," she read the cover of the book. The Ministry library might not exist for this particular purpose, but Hermione had a lot to learn and very little time. It was a matter of days before Harry and Malfoy decided to date each other, or someone else for that matter.

She took the book along with a few more on the subject. She would read them when she got home, otherwise she wasn't going to get any work done that day.

Hermione was familiar with different types of relationships, and she considered herself open minded. But never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would one day consider being in a relationship with more than one person. But if she put aside her fears and preconceptions, it felt incredibly exciting. The more she thought about it, the more it felt was a good idea.

She spent a lot of time meditating at night, nervous about actually being able to do it. Could she handle something like this? Was she willing to risk her current relationship with them to get something that could be a potential disaster? Was there any chance at all that they would even want try?

She didn't know. All she knew was that, however great it felt to imagine dating just one of them, the feeling multiplied exponentially when she thought about both of them. So she needed to do her homework and make up her mind. Fast. But first, there was something even more important.

She needed to visit the tenth floor.

The Muggle Relations Department had completely remade the entire floor. The carpeted floor was removed and shiny wooden floors took its place. The furniture was dark and elegant, every chair lined with leather, every desk decorated with the MR logo. She was jealous, though, not surprised at all. It all had the clear mark of a particularly rich Slytherin.

"Granger," came his voice. "Nostalgic? It sure didn't look like this the last time you were here."

"Unfortunately, it looks incredible. And I hate to admit it. I think I might consider switching career directions just for those armchairs." she longed for a place to sit half as comfortable as those armchairs looked.

"Are you here to steal one, or to tell me that you want to work for me?" he joked. "Because I might need an assistant..."

"Very funny. You'd be lucky to have me in your department, but I was just wondering if you had a minute to talk," she told him, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her.

"I'm free right now. How can I help you?" He leaned against the wall casually and Hermione looked around.

"Maybe in a more private setting?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Malfoy's eyebrows shot up to his forehead and she felt her stomach flip over.

"I can't wait to hear what this is about." He whispered, his voice smooth and sweet. Hermione's insides were doing acrobatics now.

Malfoy pushed himself off the wall. "Follow me." He walked towards the end of the lobby and she was right behind him, considering the multiple ways this could go depending on how much control she could have over herself.

Malfoy's office was smaller than what she had expected, but still beautifully decorated, almost organic in its disposition. It was a full circle, half of which was all window with the wonderful view she missed. The other half were shelves brimming with books up to the ceiling. Under the shelves, a long semicircular sofa stretched along the wall, making the perfect spot for curling up with a book. In the middle of it all was his desk and two chairs. Nothing more. The energy was fresh and calming, and it actually made her feel better about the whole situation.

"Have a seat." He indicated as he sat at one side of his desk. She took the other chair and couldn't keep looking around.

"Are all of these books..." she started.

"Muggle?" he finished for her. "Yes. It's my personal collection. I used to keep it at my parents' place but as you can imagine, the very foundation of the house was disturbed. The portraits wouldn't stop yelling, my family heirlooms were out of control, and my father almost perished on the spot. Although, he has been consistently ill since I started on this field of work. But that's neither here nor there." He leaned back, looking almost ethereal against the view of the London skyline.

"Yes, of course. I, um... I wanted to ask you something. It's not a big deal, really, and you can choose not to answer if you prefer. Maybe it's completely inappropriate from my part but..."

She could see him holding back a smirk, not wanting to interrupt her but thinking he knew where this was going.

"I heard some girls gossiping a while back and I don't like to partake in that, usually, so I didn't just want to assume and I was wondering if you, um, were really pansexual?"

A flash of surprise flickered across Malfoy's eyes, but then it was gone and he was back to smirking.

"Well, I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that. I don't know how those girls managed to find out, since I don't make it a public affair, but yes, Granger, I consider myself to be pansexual," he stated, not looking uncomfortable at all. If anything, he seemed even more at ease.

She nodded. "It's very interesting since it's not a term people in the magical communities tend to use, at least not here in England."

"You're correct, it's not widely popular. Is that all you wanted to ask?" He leaned forward, looking into her eyes, obviously expecting her to make a move.

"I..." She didn't know where to look that would not make her want to climb over the desk and close the distance between them. His eyes glanced down at her lips for a fraction of a second and she almost lost it. The decision was completely hers, she knew it. If she wanted to, everything could change right then. She could have what she had been longing for.

"Yes," she breathed, closing her eyes to temporarily block out the most tempting sight she had encountered in a long time. "That was all."

She opened her eyes and Malfoy was leaning back, looking a bit puzzled, but like he'd still take her if she wanted to.

"Alright. Glad I could help." His voice was hoarse and even more perfect than before. Hermione was burning from the inside out.

She stood on shaky legs. "Thank you. I'm sorry for interrupting your day."

"That's okay. Feel free to interrupt here any time." He smiled and she appreciated how safe he made her feel, even when her defenses felt crumbled.

"Goodbye Malfoy. Thank you," she called one more time as she left.

"Goodbye, Granger."

She closed the door behind her and stood frozen for a second, regaining her strength.

"Fuck..." she exhaled.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

 **Author's note: A huge shout out to divergentofhogwarts for being a wonderful beta and helping me with this story. As always, thanks for reading!**


	4. Four

**Four**

After recovering from her meeting with Malfoy, Hermione spent a few days researching polyamory relationships, three-way relationships, alternative relationships, and everything in between. Every free moment she had, she spent inside a book, instructing herself to see if this was truly what she wanted.

By the end of each day, she was even more eager now than at the beginning. It wasn't going to be an easy road, but she definitely wanted to see where it took her.

That is, if the other two were willing.

Hermione knew what the next step was. And it was one she had been dreading for months. Before even considering making this proposition, she needed to know how Harry felt about her.

She already knew he liked Malfoy. And she knew Malfoy liked her, and Harry. But this was the hardest one for her. How could she ever talk to Harry about this?

That Friday, she made sure he had no other plans and made him dinner.

"Chicken pot pie," she told him. "It's in the oven. There's also ice cream and biscuits."

"Nice. What's the occasion?" he asked, choosing a movie from her collection.

"Nothing special," she lied. "So, how is everything?"

He shrugged, walking over to the table where she was sitting. "The same. You?"

"Yes, same…" she trailed off, the knot in her stomach getting bigger from the anticipation.

He stood behind her. "You look tense. Too much reading, I suppose." He started massaging her neck and shoulders, slow and purposeful. Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to moan at the feeling of his big hands on her. It's not like she hadn't felt them before but, after so many days dreaming and fantasizing, she was definitely too sexually charged for this to be just a normal, friendly massage.

"I suppose," she repeated, unconsciously leaning into him.

They were quiet as he continued to massage her, making her forget about her previous nervousness.

The oven timer dinged suddenly and she jumped out of her trance.

"That's the food," she exclaimed and went up to get it.

Harry sat at the table as she served them both and she realized she needed to start talking if she wanted to finish before midnight.

"Harry..." She spooned some sauce on his plate. "I wanted to talk to you about something. And it's kind of big."

He looked at her curiously. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I think." She sat down and looked at her food, suddenly not too hungry. Harry was already starting to eat.

"This is weird and maybe complicated but, I want you to keep in mind that no matter what you think of this, we're always going to be alright. Always."

He put down his fork. "You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"No, nothing. I don't want you to worry, okay? Just promise me that you'll tell me the truth no matter what and know that I will always be here for you, unconditionally." She looked into his eyes, knowing that he was no less worried just because she said so.

"Of course." He nodded, pushing up his glasses. "Just like you'll always have me."

"Right. Okay. Listen, maybe is best if you let me talk first and then I'll hear whatever you have to say. Good or bad." She tried to smile reassuringly and he nodded.

Their food was going to get cold. She should have done this after. She breathed in and out and looked down at her hands.

"You are my best friend and I've always looked at you like that, and when you left for a year I was miserable. I missed you so much, and then when you came back it was like something had shifted for me and I started to realize that maybe I wasn't just seeing you as my friend anymore. I know it sounds crazy but it has come to the point where I can't keep ignoring it, and I was really dreading this because I don't want the best friendship that I have ever had to get ruined because of this." She hadn't realized a few tears had gathered in her eyes, because thinking about losing him was too much. She could feel his eyes on her as she took another deep breath.

"I don't want to lose you, Harry," she continued. "That's why I needed to say this, so I can finally work it out. You don't have to say anything, I know how big this is, believe me, I needed time to process it as well. But after you think about it, I want… no, I need you to be completely honest and do not spare me from anything just because it's me. I can take anything, you know that. So, please, please, please, just be honest and I promise everything will be normal again, I would never want to do anything to hurt us, because first you're Harry, my best friend, and that's what matters the most."

Hermione looked up, finally. Harry wasn't looking at her, he seemed to be lost in space, and she was beginning to regret this conversation.

She gave him a while, knowing how surprising this must be for him. The only sound was Crookshanks eating in the corner.

"So..." he started after what felt like hours "What does this mean? Do you like me?"

"Basically," she confirmed. He looked neutral, impossible to read.

"And, do you want to date me?"

Her mouth was ready to answer, to shout 'Yes!' a million times, but it was more complicated than that. "Well, that's the other thing. I just needed to know how you felt about this, because I know you like Malfoy and well-"

He interrupted her, "But I told you, it's just a crush, it doesn't mean-"

Now she interrupted him, "It's okay, Harry, I like him too."

His eyes widened. She covered her face with her hands for a second and then exhaled, feeling the weight leave her shoulders and settle on her stomach instead.

"What? You, you like him too?" he asked, completely taken aback.

She nodded, not sure what to expect now.

Harry stood up and started pacing. "What?" he thrw his hands up in the air. "I don't understand, what are you doing to me? How can you like Malfoy?"

"That's what's so hard to believe? Harry I just told you that I like you as well!" she exclaimed, not following him.

"I know, but Malfoy? You and Malfoy? Where is this coming from?"

"The same as you! He was flirting with me and we talk at work and eventually I started liking him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but you did the same thing, remember?"

He sighed. "This is too much. What are you trying to tell me? That you like both, Malfoy and me?"

"Yes. I like you both. But this was about you, first. I need to know what you think because this is a big deal, isn't it?"

He sat down in the sofa and she followed him, sitting on the coffee table to be in front of him.

"I don't know. I feel like I don't know anything." He threw his head back and she just wanted to comfort him.

"That's okay. You don't need to know now. But eventually, you might have something to say about it. I'm sorry to put you in this situation, Harry." For a while she genuinely wished she didn't have these feelings, if only because she knew it wouldn't be easy for him.

He exhaled softly. "It's okay. I just... I just remember when we were younger. You and Ron were always right there at the edge of something and…" he trailed off and then shook his head. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it. You and me."

She smiled a bit. "You've thought about it?"

"Of course. We've spent so much time together it was impossible not to. I think I remember feeling something for you at Hogwarts, one year or another. But I always thought you and Ron were going to be together eventually, and then there was Cho, and then there was Ginny, and then Voldemort."

She choked on a laugh. "Sorry. You make it sound like he was an ex-boyfriend."

"Shut up." He laughed too and shook his head. Hermione wanted to hug him, but realistically she knew he needed his space.

"There was never time to seriously consider you," he said, his tone back to serious.

He wasn't looking at her and she tried to find his eyes. "I understand. But now is different. Now…"

He looked up at her, green eyes calm and comforting. "Now there is time."

She felt a spark of hope lighting up until he started to look confused again.

"But you like Malfoy," he remembered.

"And you do, too," She replied.

"I guess?" He looked at her expectantly, waiting to be filled in.

She took a moment to try to think how to bring her idea up.

Breaking the silence, Hermione decided to pose a question to see how open he'd be to her idea. "Harry, how open minded are you?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you'd be willing to date women. And you'd be willing to date men." She was trying to be subtle but he wasn't getting it.

"Yes, that's what bisexual means," he stated, even more confused.

"What about both?" she inquired.

He looked at her as if she was speaking in a different language.

Clearly, she was going to have to spell it out for him.

"At the same time?" she added, anxiously fiddling with the hair-tie on her wrist.

His reaction was slow but expected. He frowned like it was the craziest thing he had ever heard in his life.

"I know how it sounds but listen to me," she urged, wanting to explain more before he freaked out.

"You, Malfoy, and me?" His voice was unnervingly calm, like he was truly doubting her sanity.

"It sounds insane to you because it's new but Harry, I have been thinking about this for a while now and I think, all things considered, is not so farfetched. We usually have preconceived notions about monogamy that makes us too judgmental to even imagine something else but actually-"

"Me, you, and Malfoy?" he repeated, interrupting her.

"Yes. Eventually. If it all works out. If you want. If he wants," she explained and Harry stood up abruptly.

"Malfoy, me, and you?" he asked, once again, shaking his head incredulously. "All together. At the same time. Dating." He was having an even more difficult time than she thought, trying to process this

"Yes," she repeated calmly, trying to be patient for his sake.

"I don't know if I can do this, Hermione. I can't believe this is serious, I'm just too..." he stopped talking, running his hands through his hair.

"I understand. I'm sorry. You don't have to say or do anything." This is pretty much what she was expecting, but it was still hard.

"Does he know? Malfoy. Have you talked to him?" He turned to her with big eyes.

"Well, no. I needed to ask you first because if you're not okay with something, anything, then it was pointless."

He and just stood there and she could almost hear his brain working.

"I have an idea. To see if this could work," she started, hoping Harry trusted her enough to continue listening to her crazy ideas. "We each go out on a date with one of the others, just two at the time. We see how we get along, you with him, me with him, and you with me. And then if it all goes well, we can try going out together the three of us. No pressure, just trying to think of it as an experiment."

"I don't know..." He looked worried again, the lines on his forehead clearly visible.

"That's fine. You can say no," she assured. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel like she was trying to convince him.

"I...I don't know," he repeated, looking anywhere but at her.

She stood up and walked up to him.

"I like you, Harry. I'm attracted to you. And I'm attracted to Malloy. You are too, right?"

He gave her a slow nod, unsure.

"Could you see yourself being attracted to me?"

"I think so. I don't know." He shook his head, frustrated.

"You take your time and think about it. I did. And Malfoy probably will." She petted his head tenderly with a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"Can I hug you?" he asked and she could already see him returning to his usual self.

"Of course. Always," she replied, opening up her arms for him.

They hugged for a full minute and it truly made her feel like everything would be alright.

"Do you want to finish eating? I'm sorry our food is cold," she said, trying to change the subject.

"We could put a warming charm on it," he reminded her and she couldn't help but chuckle and wonder why she didn't think about it before.

"If it's okay with you, I think I won't stay in tonight," he told her, braking apart and giving her a sorry look. Although she hadn't expected him to want to stay after everything, it still made her feel a bit rejected and she had to swallow hard.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I get it. Don't feel bad, I'll be okay. Thank you. I hope you don't think it was wrong of me to tell you."

"No, no," He rushed sweetly, both hands on her shoulders. "It's definitely surprising but…you did what you had to do. Thank you for being honest."

He hugged her again and then they went back to the table, eating mostly in silence. Thankfully it was comfortable.

But deep inside she knew everything had changed, and only time would tell if it was for better, or for worse.

.

The weekend was quiet and solitary. Harry hadn't dropped by, but he wrote a couple of times saying he was alright and just needed time. She already missed him, but there was nothing she could do but wait.

On Monday she tried to advance on work as much as she could, because if everything went according to plan, it was going to be a busy week.

Around ten in the morning she wrote a memo.

 _Do you have plans for lunch?_

 _H. Granger._

On the other side she wrote the location of delivery. Mr. Draco Malfoy, Head of Magical Cooperation, Tenth floor, Department of Muggle Relations.

She flicked her wand and the memo flew away to its destination. They weren't supposed to use them for personal matters but everybody always did.

She continued working and after ten minutes, a small piece of paper slipped under her door and landed on her desk.

 _Meet me at the pub in three hours._

Good. She had time to mentally prepare. She just hoped there wasn't anyone familiar eating there as well.

Three hours flew by and before she knew it she was knocking at the door of the pub. Then sign said it was closed.

Malfoy opened. "Hello, there."

"Hi. Thank you." She walked in, sighing in relief when she saw no one there.

"It's still closed, but the cook is already on duty. Thought this would be a bit more private." His smile was both mocking and charming and she didn't know how that was possible.

He led them to a table that was already set, even with wine. "I already ordered something, I hope that's alright," he said, sitting down.

"Yes, thank you." She cleared her throat. "So, how are you?"

"Excellent, thanks for asking. You?" He looked glowing and confident and compared to him she felt like a bundle of nerves.

"Good, good." She smiled and looked around, thinking about the best way to bring this up.

"You wanted to talk about something?" He supplied, probably sensing her inner struggle.

Quick and painless, then.

She nodded in agreement, wondering if she was being too obvious.

He poured them both some wine. "Does it have something to do with what we talked about last time?"

She bit her lip. "Yes. How did you know?"

He smiled arrogantly. "Just a hunch."

She almost couldn't believe she liked this idiot.

Hermione felt it was better to go straight to the point with him. He wasn't Harry. He was probably already half way there.

"What do you think about Harry?" she asked, trying to sound as confident as him.

He quirked one eyebrow. "This is about Potter, then?"

"Sort of. He thinks you've been flirting with him," she stated, taking a sip form her wine.

"Then he's not as clueless as I thought him to be." His grey eyes were serious, boring into her. And for some reason she had expected him to lie or avoid answering altogether.

Hermione started getting what talking to Malfoy was all about. You had to get on his level, you had to rise to the occasion, and most importantly, you had to be ready to win.

Thankfully, she loved winning. "So you fancy him?"

He looked like he was assessing how much to let on. "I wouldn't put it like that, but I suppose. You know, I'd really prefer if he was the one asking these questions. Why do you do this for him?"

She shook her head. "It's not for him... "

He tapped on his chin thoughtfully. "Continue."

"What do you think about me?" she asked, wondering how much she would have to say for him to get it.

Malfoy leaned back with a smile and contemplated her. "So, this is about you?"

"Sort of." She smirked. He really brought it out in her.

"I have been flirting with you," he skipped ahead.

Hermione wasn't going to let him have the upper hand. "I fancy you," she admitted without hesitations.

He seemed taken aback only for a split second. "I suppose I knew."

Although this was just a conversation, somehow it felt like a game, and she was going in for the kill.

"I also fancy Harry."

Malfoy didn't react. He held her eye contact for a long while and then blinked.

"We need food."

He rose from his seat and left for the kitchen.

Hermione wasn't completely certain, but she had a feeling she had won.

.

Lunch consisted of a simple but elegant burger, with blue cheese, caramelized onions and the most wonderful brioche bun she had ever tried.

She had never seen Malfoy eat anything with his hands before. Actually, she had barely really seen him eat before, except at Hogwarts. After a few bites, he drank half of his wine and looked at her again.

"So, just to be clear. What exactly are you proposing?"

"Trial dates. You go out once with each of us individually, and we do the same. After that, if it works, we try all together at the same time, and we go from there," she explained. Every time she thought about her plan, she liked it even more.

He mulled over her words. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Progressive," he mused. "And hot." She almost snorted. "And how does Potter feel about it?"

She really tried not to grimace. "A bit overwhelmed, I believe. But he's thinking about it, so you have all the time you need to make your decision and-"

"Oh, no. I'm in," he cut her off and she cocked her head to the side.

"What? Don't you want to reflect on it a little? Take some time?" She honestly thought Malfoy couldn't surprise her anymore. She was wrong.

"What's there to reflect on? I get to go out with you, I get to go out with him, and then I get to decide if I want to go out with both of you at the same time. There's no downside the way I see it."

Hermione really admired his assurance and determination, aside from the fact that his eagerness to go out with them was igniting a turmoil inside her chest.

"Wow, okay. We still need to wait for Harry to decide and then we should probably meet to talk about it together, if he says yes." She said a bit doubtfully.

"He will," Malfoy assured her.

"You think so?" She asked doubtfully, her mind switching back to her previous worries about Harry.

He looked pretty certain even as he shrugged. "Obviously, I can't be sure. But from what I know of him, this is too big of an adventure for him to pass up."

She smiled, the thought of Malfoy knowing things about Harry making her feel better. "I hope you're right. But what if he says no?"

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"That's a Muggle saying," she observed.

"A very good one. Eat some lunch, I'd hate to drop you off at your office half passed out," he said, pointing at her almost untouched food.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't pass out that easily."

"That's not what I heard." He pushed her plate further into her space. "So, I take it you've never been in a polyamory relationship before, right?"

"No. You?" She picked up her burger and took a bite.

"No. Have you been in a threesome?" he asked casually.

She tried not to choke as she was taken aback by his bluntness. "Err, no," she answered after swallowing.

"Someone had to say it, it's an important part that we'll have to deal with. I have been in one, once. But it was me and two women, so this would be different. I'll assume Potter's never had one and also, I'm assuming he's never been with a man before, correct?"

"Right." she sighed. "There's a lot to deal with."

"Quite a bit. And you? Are you okay, being with two men at the same time?" Malfoy seemed genuinely concerned about her answer and she appreciated it.

Hermione wasn't a Virgin, and sex was never taboo for her, but having sex with two men simultaneously was something she never thought she'd do. Still, she did her research, and she was pretty certain that she wanted to give it a go.

"I want to try, that's all I can say about it."

He smiled. "Knowing what you want it's all you need, really. Everything else, we can make it work."

They finished eating and Hermione needed to get back to work if she was going to get anything done today.

"Thanks for lunch, Malfoy, it was really good."

"Thank you for a lovely proposal. I hope I hear from you soon," he remarked as he walked her to the door.

"You will," she promised, feeling like the just settled a business meeting.

"I need to stay and take care of some things. See you later, Granger." He surprised her by leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Goodbye," She called back weakly, resisting the urge to grab him and kiss him properly.

With one last smile the door closed she was left alone, with no other choice but to go back to work.

 **Author's notes: One again, thanks to divergentofhogwarts for the wonderful beta work and the many tips! 3**


	5. Five

**Five**

It was Thursday and after so many days without seeing Harry, Hermione was starting to get worried. She knew he was okay because he still wrote to her but his messages were short and quick. He wasn't giving anything away and she was worried that it meant he was going to say no.

She realized how boring her nights were without him and she hoped that if he said no, he'd still want to hang out with her regularly, just as friends. Though, that would make it more difficult for her to forget about her feelings

But what if he said no to dating both but yes to her? What if she had to choose? Who would she choose?

She didn't want to go there. Didn't even want to think about that possibility.

"Crookshanks, when did it get so complicated?" she asked her clueless cat, who was busy licking himself.

"Probably when I decided to date my best friend and former enemy at the same time," she answered her own question.

That night she fell asleep in the sofa, clutching a book about sexual positions for three-ways to her chest and drooling into the cushion.

Her doorbell rang at around midnight, startling her out of sleep. She clumsily got up, throwing the book to the floor and almost stepping on Crookshanks.

"Harry," Hermione croaked even before opening the door and finding him standing there.

"How did you know?" he wondered with a smile.

"You're the only one who doesn't use the floo," she explained, rubbing her eyes. She also had this weird feeling that it would be him, but she didn't know how to explain it.

"Yeah, I never liked it." He shrugged.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. After an uncomfortable momento of silence, she cleared her throat and stepped aside to let him in, closing the door behind him.

He sat on the sofa and she followed, both acting a bit awkwardly. He was fiddling with this sleeves while she looked around, trying to think of something to say.

"Are you hungry? I have some leftovers from last night," she offered.

Shaking his head he declined her offer. "Not really, thanks for the offer though."

She waited for him to say or do something, but he seemed still hesitant.

He looked down at the floor frowning and Hermione remembered the book and immediately felt mortified. The book was open to a very graphic page, depicting the woman on her knees between the two men, one taking her from behind while she took the other in her mouth. Hermione blushed furiously. Harry was going to think she was some perverted freak who just wanted to get fucked by two guys

She only then noticed he blushed too, but then the corners of his mouth started turning up and he was trying to hide his smile behind his hand. Hermione felt a giggle scape her lips and they looked at each other like a pair of kids who were too amused by sex and exploded in laughter and giggles.

Harry leaned into her, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why it's so funny," he admitted.

"Me neither," she agreed and then internally appreciated the ice-breaker.

"You know, I had a piece of Voldemort living inside my head for almost sixteen years, but I don't think there has ever been someone who has been my thoughts more so than you in these past few days," he confessed softly, looking down at his hands. "Because I feel deep inside that these decisions could change my entire life, dramatically."

She listened quietly, dreading what could come next, but relishing in the way he always tried to be sweet and soft-spoken with her.

His eyes were bright when he tienes to look at her. "But I think I'm ready for a change."

She opened her mouth in surprise, feeling her insides bubble with surprise and happiness. "Really?"

Harry's smile was beautiful as he nodded. "Yes. I want to try. I trust you."

She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"I'm really happy, Harry. But I need you to know that you can still back out any time if you want." Though, she really hoped that he didn't.

"I know," he pulled away with big smile. "So did you talk to him?"

"Yes." She grinned excited, completely unable to contain her happiness. "He's in. It took him about ten seconds to decide."

Harry seemed a bit shocked. "Malfoy... Who would have thought that he'd, you know... Like us. Either of us. And much less both."

"Yeah, it's very surreal... People are going to think we are crazy, I hope you know," she warned, already thinking about their friends.

He looked at her incredulously. "I think I'm used to that by now. Might as well give them something to talk about."

"But not now?" she half asked, half stated. "I mean, I think we should keep it quiet until we figure out if it works or not."

"Yes, that's probably a good idea," he agreed thoughtfully, pushing up his glasses with one finger.

She yawned involuntarily. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired."

He smiled fondly at her. "Is it okay if I stay?"

It brought her even more joy that he was going to start staying with her again. It was ridiculous how much she had missed him this past week.

"You know you don't have to ask. I'll take the cushions to my bed, I really need to buy another pillow," she said, already grabbing some cushions.

"Actually," Harry stopped her, placing his hand over hers. "If it's okay I think I'm gonna stay out here. I kind of miss your sofa." He looked apologetic, like he might hurt her.

"Oh, of course, sorry." She didn't want him to think she assumed they were going to sleep in the same bed just because they had agreed to be more than friends. "Yes, you can stay wherever you want. Let me get you a blanket." She left for her room.

Hermione hadn't considered how things were going to change before the actual dating started. She didn't want it to be awkward, but because of her plan to date one on one first, things should probably remain the same until they talked to Malfoy and decided when to start.

She came back with a few blankets in case it got really cold.

He took them from her with a smile. "Thank you. Sorry for waking you up."

She shook her head. "I'm glad you did. Goodnight, Harry. The remote is right there if you want to watch something." She pointed to the coffee table.

"That's okay, thanks. Goodnight." He gave her a small wave and she wanted to hug him before leaving, but decided against it.

The next morning, Hermione saw the book peeking from under Harry's cushion.

.

She and Harry decided that it was a good idea for the three of them to get together, so they decided on that Friday night. Harry would stay and cook something for them while Hermione worked and invited Malfoy over.

Hermione couldn't wait to tell Malfoy, her excitement giving her a rush of energy all morning until she decided it was enough. She walked up to the tenth floor and stood outside Malfoy's office, breathing in before knocking.

"Come in," came his voice from inside, and when she did, she was greeted with the same relaxed feeling as last time, instantly calming her down and making her want to take a nap for a few hours.

And of course, Malfoy's beautiful face didn't hurt.

"Good morning, Granger." He smiled charmingly.

"Is it still morning? I feel like I've been trapped in here for days," she responded. "Maybe if I had an office like this it wouldn't feel like such a drag." She took a seat in front of him.

"That's what happens when you don't work for me." He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"What about you say 'with me' instead. You're not Minister of Magic," she informed him, because she wasn't sure he was aware of that fact.

"Not yet. Though, if I ran up against you I don't know how good my chances would be."

"I'm not interested in becoming Minister. But that's be an interesting race," she commented and Malfoy smirked.

"What's on your mind today? Are you here to offer me another irresistible deal?" he asked and she couldn't wait anymore to tell him.

"Actually...I'm here to invite you to dinner tonight, if you're free."

"Oh," He exclaimed. "You and me or...?"

She shook her head amd smile, loving how intuitive he was.

He copied her smile, leaning back. "I told you he'd come around."

She had to give him credit. "You certainly did. So, nine o' clock? At my place. Harry's cooking."

He raised one eyebrow and she pointed a finger at him. "Be nice," she instructed.

"What if he poisons me?" he faked indignation.

"Then I'll take over your job and book collection," she answered simply, standing up and heading for the door.

"I'll haunt you for all eternity," he promised. "Every time you tried to read a book, I'll be there, screaming in your ear bloody murder."

"Nice to know. See you tonight Malfoy. I'll send you my address. Oh, by the way, my floo will be closed, so you'll have to knock." She smiled sweetly.

The last thing she heard before closing the door was him groaning loudly.

.

Hermione arrived home before Malfoy arrived, thankfully, as she was able to tidy up a bit and make herself look presentable. She changed into a casual dress and twisted her hair up.

"When does he get here?" Harry asked from the kitchen, sounding a bit too serious.

"Nine. But don't worry, I told him the floo was closed so he'd be forced to walk and knock on the door."

He chuckled. "He's probably fuming."

"It smells great, by the way." She told Harry, who was cleaning up and wearing one of her aprons. "What is it?"

He shrugged. "Roasted chicken and potatoes. I don't know how to make much else."

"That's perfect. Feels like I've only been meeting you two over food. I think it makes me feel more grounded, like it is normal situation, you know." She spotted Harry's glasses on the table. "Harry, your glasses are here."

"Yeah," he said removing the apron and walking into the living room. "They were fogging up every time I opened the oven door. Hey, can you smell this shirt from there?" he asked, sniffing the collar. "I feel like it smells."

Hermione smiled. Harry was nervous.

"No, but if you want I can cast a charm on it." She took out her wand, walking closer to him and flicking it twice. "Here, you smell great."

She placed her wand on the table before smoothing out his shirt like she usually did, but now things were different between them and the mood changed. She couldn't stop and it didn't feel like smoothing out anymore, it felt like caressing. Suddenly there was tension in the air.

"That's just the food," he answered, barely a whisper since she was so close.

"No, it's you too." She looked up, locking eyes with him. He was serious but soft and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. She had pictured a moment like this thousands of times, and in her mind, she was always the one initiating. But now Harry was leaning in and she was so scared it hurt.

She squeezed eyes shut and clung onto his shirt in preparation, expecting the ground beneath her feet to disappear, but instead his lips on hers were light and barely there, like a wisp of cold air into her lungs, bringing relief and calmness to every nerve on her body.

Harry was trying, testing, using one last chance to make sure this was right and the increased pressure he put into the kiss told her he had found his answer. She finally found the will to kiss back, nipping his upper lip between hers and tilting her head to the right for better access.

A knock on the door startled them, causing them to break apart unwilling. Chests heaving they looked at the door before looking at each other. Hermione's eyes were big and round and she touched her lips unconsciously. Harry looked tense.

Malfoy knocked again. "You know, Granger, believe it or not, standing outside your door is not my favorite pastime. I'm going to send someone in tomorrow to fix your floo."

She sighed exasperated and went to open the door. He looked dashing all in black robes, as opposed to the suits he usually wore to work.

"Good evening." He flashed a sugary smile that almost looked ridiculous on him. Hermione stepped aside to let him in.

"Good evening, Malfoy. Impatient much?" she teased and he ignored her.

"Hello, Potter. Granger told me you're cooking tonight. I didn't know you could cook," he remarked.

Harry seemed to still be recovering because it took him a while to respond. "Yes, well, this is more baking than cooking as it's all in the oven. I barely did a thing."

Malfoy nodded and Hermione led him to the table. "Red or white wine?" Her voice sounded weird to her own ears and she wondered if they could tell.

"White, please." He looked around her place and frowned. "Where are all your books? I imagined your place as having books instead of walls."

"They're all at my parents'. I don't have that much room, plus, I've been meaning to build a bookcase but I haven't found the time," she replied as she fetched the wine and three glasses. Harry sat next to Malfoy and looked a bit peaky.

"Why would you build one?" Malfoy looked like it was completely unheard of. For him it probably was.

"Because the flat it's oddly shaped and I'd have to make it specifically for this. I'm not saying I'd do it by hand, but I still need the time to find the materials, measure, and transfigure everything and then bring the books from my parents. Meanwhile, I have a continually growing stack on my nightstand that's threatening to fall over me one of these nights." She uncorked the wine and poured the three glasses.

"Cheers," She held up hers and they did the same, clinking their glasses together.

The oven timer rang and Harry went to stand up.

"Don't worry, I'm already up. I'll get it." She put a hand over his shoulder and he sat back down.

"Sure? It might be too heavy," he warned and she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"Too heavy?" she repeated.

"Sorry, sorry." He held up his hands and she smiles, pleased. Malfoy was not too successfully hiding his grin.

She left for the kitchen and watched them from afar again. She was too curious as to how they interacted when she wasn't there.

"I thought you had embraced Muggle clothes and suits," Harry wondered, looking at Malfoy's robes.

"Only for work or the pub. Suits are nice, but I still prefer robes most of the time for my personal affairs," he remarked, sipping his wine.

"I guess it depends on how you were raised. Hermione and I never wear robes anymore. I always felt like I was in a costume," Harry remembered. She agreed, they never suited her.

She took the chicken and potatoes out of the oven and carefully levitated it to the table.

"The first, and last time I tried on jeans I almost fainted. Never have my legs felt so horribly abused. And for such a poor cause, they looked terrible." Malfoy claimed and Hermione scoffed.

"You are so exaggerated. It couldn't have been that bad." She placed the tray in the middle of the table and took a seat.

"There are many Muggle things I can get behind, but jeans will never be one. Trust me, it was bad," he asserted.

"It's hard to imagine there's something that doesn't look good on you," she mentioned casually and then remembered that Harry was there too. He had never heard her flirt with Malfoy. Or anyone, for that matter.

They both blushed awkwardly and Malfoy caught the interaction and smirked.

"Why, thank you Granger. And may I say that you look lovely tonight. You too, Potter," He complimented them. The bastard was deliberately trying to make things more uncomfortable.

She cleared her throat. "Harry, it looks delicious. Do you want to carve it or should I?"

"I can do it," he said, taking the knife.

"Alright. Well, I have many things I want to discuss tonight, but before, I just want to make absolutely sure that you're both comfortable and want to continue." She looked at them seriously.

Malfoy rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yes, Granger, I wouldn't have showed up if it wasn't the case."

Hermione faked gasping. "You would have stood us up? Just like that?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I would have sent a letter."

She smiled. "What about you, Harry?" Hermione placed her hand on Harry's forearm.

"I'm good." He answered simply.

"Okay. Well, we probably need a few ground rules, we can each add what we think it's necessary. I'll start…" She trailed off as she organized her thoughts.

"Merlin, Granger. You sound like you're writing a list of regulations." Malfoy commented, looking at her and then at Harry with a smile.

Harry laughed quietly. "Which she probably did," he added and the two of them snickered.

"Very clever. I didn't write a list, I just want this to go right. And that brings me to the first rule; no more last names. From now on it's Harry, Draco and Hermione." She sipped her wine.

Mal…Draco groaned. "That's too difficult. I have been using your last names for the past 12 years."

"I know, but we have to try, it'll help us feel more familiar with each other."

Harry put chicken on both their plates and Hermione started serving the potatoes.

"Hermione I can do. But give up Potter? Potter's like my pet name for him, it's not just his last name." He turned to look at Harry, his lids drooping slightly. "You like it when I call you Potter, don't you?" His voice was low and rough and Hermione saw Harry swallow.

"Um…" Harry was clearly too affected to form words.

"Nonetheless," she interrupted before Draco turned this discussion into something else. "I think we should try at least for a few weeks and after that if you both still prefer Potter, then I guess it's your choice."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. What else?"

She started eating while she thought. "Well…in order to avoid misunderstandings and jealousy, we need to be one hundred percent honest with each other, talk about the date with the person who wasn't there, ask questions, share fears, you know, be open and willing because if this isn't going to work for someone, we need to know as soon as possible."

"That makes sense," Harry said and almost burned his mouth with a piece of potato.

"Draco?" Hermione directed her attention towards him, who was busy cutting up his food.

"Sure, sure." He agreed without looking up.

"So we each go on two dates before…?" Harry asked her and she finished chewing before answering.

"I don't know what you two think, but what if we each go on four dates? For example, I take Harry out and then Draco, and after, you each take me out individually. That way, we each get to see what the other two would do on a date and see if there's compatibility," she described, hoping they didn't think it was too complicated.

Draco chimed in. "So I would take you out on my date, and then you would take me out on yours? And same with Potter? I mean…Harry. Wow, I feel like one of your Gryffindor friends." He grimaced.

Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads incredulously.

"Yes, that's correct," she confirmed. "Are you on board with that?"

"Yeah, why not," Harry agreed.

"The more dates the better," Draco declared.

"Wonderful. Now if someone would like to add or ask something…"

Draco raised his hand and she and Harry smiled at his silliness. "I have a question. Pott...Harry, was this supposed to be burnt?" He pointed with the fork at one side of the chicken.

Hermione and Harry looked at him and then at each other, silently deciding to ignore him.

"Actually, I do have a question," said Harry, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "How far are we supposed to, um….go, on the date? Like, is there a limit? Should we wait until we're all together or…?" He looked a bit embarrassed and Draco was loving it.

"Oh, um…" She actually hadn't thought about that. "I guess it depends?"

"On what?" Draco interjected. "The way I see it, it is better if we're already somehow familiar with each other individually when the time for the three-way comes. So if things naturally flow on the dates and both are willing, why stop it? At the end of the day, this is about trust and comfort, it shouldn't matter who did what first or why. It's not a contest."

Hermione was impressed and Harry seemed to be as well.

"I think you're right. As long as we don't hide it from each other, there's no point in having limits."

"Good. And how do we decide the order of the dates?" Harry inquired.

"I thought we should just choose randomly, like drawing straws and the two smallest go first," she suggested. She could already feel her hair starting to come loose and she used her hands to try and smooth it down.

Draco shrugged, and Harry nodded, both continued to eat.

"We can do it after dinner," She concluded.

The rest of the evening progressed calmly, with some childish banter from Draco about Harry's cooking abilities and Hermione's hair, and then claiming they were ganging up on him when they countered back.

They ate dessert and then sat on the sofa while Hermione looked for straws.

"Here," She offered them her closed fist with three straws sticking up in the exact same way.

They each took one and she was left with the other.

"I think it's…me and Malfoy. Sorry, Draco," Harry said, looking at the straws on their hands.

"Right. So you two go first. And Draco, since yours is slightly longer, you're taking Harry out," Hermione informed them, already imagining their date.

Draco smirked and Harry smiled. She was so excited and she wasn't even going on this date.

"After that, Harry can take me, and I can take Draco. Then we switch, Harry takes out Draco, Draco takes me and I take Harry last. Correct?" She looked at both of them and they nodded.

"So when are you going?" She directed the question to Draco who in turn looked at Harry. "You're the one planning the date, you should decide." Hermione explained to him.

He thought about it, clicking his tongue and then leaning forward. "How about tomorrow night? Are you free?" He asked Harry.

"Yes, tomorrow works." He replied.

Hermione looked between the two of them and beamed. It was all going so well.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We'll send you a picture from the date," Harry joked.

"Don't give her any ideas," Draco added, standing up. "I should go, I have breakfast with my mother tomorrow morning and then a date." He winked at Harry.

She and Harry walked him to the door.

"Are you staying over?" Draco asked Harry and she turned to look at him, remembering their kiss.

"I don't know yet…I haven't thought about it," Harry said in a neutral tone, scratching his head.

Draco smirked and then placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on Harry's shoulder.

"That's fine. Just don't forget to tell me everything. See you tomorrow, Harry. Goodnight, Hermione."

With a final smile he turned around and walked down the steps.

"Goodnight, Draco." She waved.

"Goodnight," Harry called and then Draco disapparated.

They closed the door and looked at each other.

"Are you? Staying over?" she asked maybe too hopefully and she hated herself for it. It was hard to keep her excitement contained, but she didn't want to push him.

"Maybe. I'm just not sure if we should…kiss, again. Not because I don't want to," he rushed. "But, I kind of want to wait to take you out and do everything properly. Is that okay?" He took one of her hands and she almost exploded inside.

"Of course, yeah. I can't wait." She squeezed his hand.

He looked at her hair and smiled. "You should let it free. It obviously doesn't like being caged." He reached up and removed the pins holding her hair up and it cascaded down in all directions.

"Thanks." She almost giggled. "Do you want to watch a movie? It's still early."

"Sure. Oh, I wanted to ask you about the one with the talking toys. How did they do that? It looks so real." Harry walked up to the movie cabinet and searched for it.

"Computer 3D animation. We were sixteen when that movie came out, I watched it over the summer. Well, I was sixteen, you were fifteen. I'm just realizing I'm going to be the oldest one between the three of us." She laughed, sitting down in the sofa and waiting for Harry to put the movie in.

"True. Is Draco older than me?" he asked, fiddling with the DVD player.

"Yes, almost two months." She scooted over so he could sit with her under the blankets she had brought out.

He sat with the remote and looked at her. "Are you happy?"

She couldn't begin to explain to him how much. "I am. You?"

"Me too." They smiled and then Harry pressed play.

They fell asleep together right there.

 **Author's notes: Hello and sorry for the late update. My computer died and I have been trying to save what I have already written of this story, but it will definitely keep going. Thanks to divergentofhogwarts and thank you for reading!**


	6. Six

**Six**

The next day Harry went home after breakfast so he could prepare for his date. Hermione was more nervous than him and couldn't think about anything else for the entire day. She organized, cleaned, built the bookcase, gave Crookshanks a bath, prepared work for Monday, cooked, napped, and it was only ten o' clock at night. Who knew how long their date was going to be? She may not hear anything until the next day. Maybe they would spend the night together, anything was possible.

Draco would probably be the one inviting Harry back to his place. Harry had had zero experience with men, so Draco would have to be in charge and help him, initiating the first kiss and telling him what to do. He would hold him and place Harry's hands where he wants them, encouraging him along so he wouldn't feel insecure. He would gently push Harry to lay down on his bed and climb on top of him, feeling him through his trousers and pressing their bodies together…

Hermione had let her imagination get too far and now there was no turning back. She pressed one hand between her legs and sighed relieved at the feeling.

Well, it was certainly another way to pass up the time.

It was almost midnight when there was some tapping on her window and she literally sprinted towards it, opening it so the owl could come in.

The letter was from Harry.

 _Had a great time with Draco tonight. He took me to the fanciest restaurant I've ever been in and we talked, ate, and flirted. He just dropped me off at my flat five minutes ago and kissed me at the doorstep. It wasn't as different as I imagined, and he made it very easy for me the whole time. Then he left and I'm here alone, writing this for you._

 _More details later, I'm tired and going to bed (I repeat, alone.) See you tomorrow!_

 _Love,_

 _Harry._

Hermione was giddy with excitement and immediately wrote a reply.

 _It took you five minutes to start writing to me? That must have been a good kiss._

 _I'm really glad you had fun and I'll be waiting for you tomorrow to tell me every single little thing, since I can't count on Draco to be specific about anything. Also, bring popcorn, I'm out._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

She sent the owl back with her letter and went to sleep, already thinking about the next date.

Harry and her.

.

Work was slightly better that Monday since her boss was away on business and she took over her responsibilities for the day. She classified the cases that week, dividing them up amongst the most qualified lawyers and even taking a small one for herself, even though she wasn't supposed to represent anyone just yet.

How much damage could one tiny case of underage magic do?

The case was due the next day so she started preparing for it at the library, and planned on staying there through lunch. She felt a bit guilty because if Harry knew, he'd kill her.

They had discussed his date with Draco the day before, and even though Harry was terrible at picking up cues and feelings, she was great at reading them, especially his. He really appreciated how slow and smooth it had gone, and Harry just radiated warmth when he talked about Draco's openness when it came to relationships and sexuality, and Hermione understood completely. Often uncomfortable and annoying, Draco's honesty was truly one of his best characteristics and it made you feel secure. It was still a mystery to her how he managed to develop such a peculiar characteristic, but she would probably find out in time.

But Harry was completely smitten with him and she couldn't blame him. She just hoped they could have that too.

Hermione had been taking notes and reading for a couple of hours when a certain tall blonde wearing a sharp suit interrupted her.

"Hermione, how are you today?" He took the liberty to sit down and place two bags on the table. Hermione smelled food.

"You're not eating here, right?" She pointed to the bags with preoccupation.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine myself, thank you for asking. And no, I am not eating here, _we_ are eating here." He started unpacking the bags.

"No, no, no. I'm working, see?" She signaled to the books covering half the table. "And this is a library, you can't eat here."

"Again, is not me, it's us. Harry and I are on a mission to keep you from starving yourself to death," he informed her, pulling out his wand and carefully moving every book from their table to the next one.

"Hey!" she protested, taking them back, fighting against his magic with her hands.

He continued flicking his wand back and forth with a bored expression. "We can do this all day. All my obligations are already taken care of, and the food will stay warm until we're ready to eat it. Your choice."

She stared at him furiously but knowing she had already lost. She grunted, displeased and sat back down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good. So, what do you prefer, soup or salad?" He placed two metal containers in front of her and she shrugged.

"Soup is faster." She took the one that looked like soup and grabbed a spoon. All the containers and cutlery looked expensive and beautiful, and there wasn't a speck of plastic around. Draco Malfoy definitely didn't do simple.

He took the other container for himself and started eating. "Are you really so engrossed in your work that you're not going to ask how my date with Harry went?"

She looked up from her food and saw the tiniest bit of hurt in his expression, but perfectly mascaraed as nonchalance.

"I didn't know if you'd want to tell me. I mean, you probably know that Harry did, and I just assumed…"

"You should have known that I would want to tell my version too. Who knows what Potter's been saying about me-"

"Harry," she corrected him.

"Harry. Anyway, I took him to one of the best French restaurant in London, and despite what you might have heard, it wasn't so fancy," he clarified and Hermione laughed.

Draco continued, "I got him to try escargot and he told me about figuring out he was bi. I shared my own realization with him and he gave me all of his carrots. Then we talked a bit about Hogwarts, about my work, about his lack of work, and about dating in general. We shared dessert, I paid and we walked through the park to his flat. I tested the waters to see if he wanted to kiss me and he did, so I did. It wasn't too long or too short, and then he went inside and I left." He finished the story and opened another container that appeared to have curry.

It was pretty much the same thing Harry had told her, but very methodical and structured.

"When did you realize you weren't straight?" she asked, too curious for her own good.

He finished chewing before speaking. "After the war. It obviously took me a while to disengage my mind from all the ideas and preconceptions I had about…many things." His eyes flickered to hers for a second and she understood what he meant, but before she could say anything he was speaking again. "One of them was my own sexuality, and I learned how much more there was from what I had previously imagined. For a while I just went with it and never used a label but now I find that the term 'pansexual' pretty much fits."

This was the first time they had discussed his past and she wanted to ask so many questions, but the time and place wasn't right. "I'm so glad you disengaged your mind." She smiled honestly. She was so proud of him.

"It was necessary, but thank you, I'm glad too." He smiled as well, but maybe a little sadly.

Draco was confident and self-assured most of the time, but she got the feeling that it didn't come that easily to him after the war, and he had to constantly work on it.

He made Hermione have some curry before deciding to let her get back to work.

"Has Harry told you when he's taking you out yet?" Draco asked with a strange grin.

"Um, no. Why do you look like that? Did he tell you?" she questioned him back and he shook his head.

"I don't know a thing," he claimed innocently.

He definitely did know something but there was no way he was going to tell her. She didn't know how to crack him like she did with Harry.

"It was nice having lunch with you." He stepped in and hugged her, to her complete surprise. She hugged him back, and closed her eyes, appreciating the physical contact as well as his mesmerizing scent.

"I can't wait for you to take me out," he whispered into her ear and she shivered.

"Yeah, me neither," she mumbled. Now all she wanted was to forget about work and keep hugging Malfoy until Harry picked her up. And then hug Harry too.

He let go and she almost whined.

"Bye," he smiled and walked away.

"Bye... "

She sighed. Back to work.

At least she got to see Harry at the end of her day.

But she will miss Draco. She was honestly wishing that time would go by faster, because she was tired of not being with both.

.

Although she saw Harry every day that week, he refused to tell her when the date would take place.

"I'll let you know," was all he would say.

Eventually Friday came and she knew it had to be either then or the next day. Just in case, she dressed up nicer than usual and was on high alert all day.

Hermione finished early and just sat at her desk, waiting. At exactly six o'clock, Harry showed up, looking slightly less disheveled than every other day. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was the man standing in front of her, instead of the boy she grew up with.

She had to remind herself, he was both.

He took one look at her and smiled. "It's really hard to surprise you, you know that?"

She jumped down from her chair excitedly. "Sorry. You know I don't like surprises."

He offered her his arm and she took it, feeling like a schoolgirl going on a class trip for the first time.

"Where are we going?" she wondered.

"You'll see," he promised and started leading her out.

As they left the main lobby of the Ministry, she spotted a familiar face in the distance. Draco was leaning against a wall, watching them go with a smirk. He winked at her and she blushed, but before she could tell Harry, they were out of the building.

"Hold on tight," he told her and disapparated them.

When she was able to focus her eyes again, she saw hundreds of trees, wide green grass as far as the eye could see, and a very familiar tent.

She gasped, both hands coming up to her mouth in surprise.

"This is... This," she babbled.

"This is where we were when Ron left," Harry explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "We were here for a little while, and I heard you crying so many times. It broke my heart. I didn't know what to do to help. Even though I always had faith in Ron, sometimes, I wondered what we would do if he never came back. I have never wondered that about you. You never left, and I know you never will. Every time I imagined running away, finding a new life, you were always there with me. I don't know how I would have survived those days without you, and I guess I wanted to thank you and come back here to try and turn bad memories into good ones."

Hermione had already started tearing up at the sight of the tent, but by the end of his explanation she was full on sobbing. He draped one arm over her shoulders but she turned around and hugged him, needing him close.

"I don't know what to say... This is... The most beautiful thing." She sniffed, not knowing how to explain to him what a wonderful person and friend he was.

He squeezed her even harder. "Also, it's late spring so it's nicer now than it was when we were here."

She laughed, trying to stop the tears.

They let go and he took her hand, leading her to a tree next to the tent. They sat underneath it and she felt elated by the beauty of that place.

And by Harry.

They were quiet for a while, just admiring the view and relishing in the sounds of nature and quiet.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Hermione. I'm still pretty terrified," Harry broke the silence. "Sometimes I lie awake at night and think this is too insane to work. But then I remember all the insane things we've done together and I feel better. I'm not 'progressive' like you and Draco, I don't know anything about polyamory or alternative relationships and honestly, I feel pretty boring most of the time. Draco is ridiculously interesting and has had all these crazy experiences, and you... Well, you're the most wonderful witch in the entire world. I just feel too normal for something like this and I'm afraid I won't be able to handle it..." he confessed, not looking at her.

Hermione's stomach dropped. Harry was anything but boring.

"But." He looked up at her with a soft smile. "I really trust you. If you think I can do this, then let's do it."

She smiled, relieved. "I can't promise anything, Harry. But I really like you and Draco, and I think this can work. You're such a wonderful person and more interesting than you'll ever know. Who would honestly say that Harry Potter is not interesting? You have qualities I wouldn't even dream of having, and you can handle anything you want. When you really think about it, this isn't insane at all. For me it seems only logical that you and I would get caught up in the middle of something like this."

He laughed a bit and they relaxed into each other, lying down.

"I just realized I didn't bring food or drinks or anything to do. I'm the worst date planner ever." He chuckled at his own words, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Come on, we don't need anything. I'm just happy lying down here and looking at the sky. And don't feel bad, I still have no idea where I'm taking Malfoy for our date," she admitted, scooting closer to Harry and resting her head on his chest while his closed his arm around her shoulder.

"Draco," he corrected her. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out. It won't matter how good it is, though. He'll still find a way to make fun of it."

"That's true."

They both exhaled happily.

"Remember when we tried to fish over there?" She pointed to the stream in the distance and felt Harry nodding.

"Yeah, you were terrible," he recalled and she scoffed.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing how to magically fish magical fish. They were very clever and invisible most of the time," she justified.

He shrugged. "I managed to get a couple."

"See? That's something you're better at than me." She poked him in the stomach.

"Very useful in times of war," he half joked.

She thought for a moment. "Maybe we should pretend this is a real first date, like we don't know each other."

"Sure," he agreed. "What would you do on a first date?"

"I guess ask general questions about you to get to know you better, like... What school did you go to?"

"Well, Hermione, I went to Hogwarts, have you heard of it?" He started pretending and she played along.

"Have I heard of it? I went to Hogwarts too. How strange that we never met," she faked surprise.

He hummed. "Quite strange. And what do you do now?"

"I'm pursuing a career in magical law at the Ministry. A bit boring, but necessary if I want to help underrepresented creatures fight the system in the future." She had been giving out the same answer to anyone who asked for the past two years and by now it felt like an automated response, she didn't even think about what it meant anymore. But something about her words irked her and made her feel uncomfortable, but she didn't want to deal with it right then.

"That's interesting. Do you enjoy long walks in the beach?" Harry asked, looking down at her with a mocking expression.

"How did you know? And tell me, Henry, what's your favorite color?" Her voice was high pitched and ridiculous.

He snorted and she tried not to laugh. "It's Harry actually, and my favorite color is green. What about yours?"

"Yellow. Tell me about your past relationships." She noticed he had started playing with the sleeve of her blouse, just below her shoulder, and it was amazing how natural it felt. They had done all of this before; lie down next to each other, goof around for hours, play with each other's hair or clothes, and generally be very close to one another. It made her feel like the transition from friends to lovers wasn't going to be so difficult after all.

"Just two. The first one barely lasted a week and then I dated my best friend's sister for about six months. That's it," he told her. That all seemed to happen ages ago.

"Do you know him?" he asked after a while and she nodded. Neither of them had wanted to bring up Ron, but she felt like maybe this was the right time.

"Do you think he'll hate us?" Harry wondered, putting into words what they both had probably been thinking for a while now.

"No," she answered. But it wasn't as simple as that. "I don't think he'll ever hate us, I just fear that he won't understand. Especially when we bring Draco into the equation."

Harry looked crossed. "I haven't been the best friend in the world. I mean, I dated his sister, and now his ex. It's going to be really weird for him."

"Honestly, he never really had a problem with you and Ginny. And our relationship was brief and childish. I don't think either of us would have gone through with it if we hadn't been under the threat and pressure of war, because we grew out of our mutual crush really quickly and since then we're really happy and comfortable with each other. I'm not saying is going to be easy for him but is not your fault. If anything, it's mine." She couldn't say that it didn't make her feel guilty, but she couldn't simply ignore her other feelings.

His fingers were now drawing circles on her upper arm. "These things are no one's fault. But we should probably let him know soon, before he finds out through Rita Skeeter or some other leech."

"Agreed."

He turned on his side to face her, her head now resting on his outstretched arm. "But back to you. Are you seeing anyone aside from me?"

His eyes were shining with playfulness. "Actually, I'm casually seeing this coworker," she said like it wasn't a big deal.

He grinned. "So we won't be exclusive? Oh well. I'm also seeing someone else. What about your friends? Will they like me?"

She could see where this was going. "Well, my best friend would love you. He's very smart, sweet, and protective. Also, he's famous."

"Sounds like a good fellow." His voice was hoarse and somehow they had moved even closer together than before. "My best friend is a very clever witch, I practically live with her, and we see each other every day."

They were almost breathing into each other's mouths by then. "Sounds like I need to look out for her,"

He looked like he was about to say something but then his eyes flickered to her lips and he forgot what it was. Hermione reached slowly for his glasses and took them off, placing them on the grass behind her.

They leaned in simultaneously and warmth immediately spread through her entire body the moment their lips met. Now it didn't feel like Harry was trying to find something, he had already found it and he was enjoying it.

The first time they kissed, Harry hadn't touched her at all, but now the arm that was under her pushed her closer, while his other hand gripped her upper arm tightly, though not painfully.

Both her hands were trapped between their bodies so she just kept them glued to his chest. She was completely lost on the kiss. On the way Harry gently nipped at her lips like they had done this their entire lives. On the way his light stubble scratched her chin every time they moved their heads. On her own eagerness to enjoy what she had been dreaming of doing for so many months. It was better than she could have ever imagined.

Hermione needed to feel more, so she slowly coaxed Harry's lips open and ran her tongue along the inside of his lower lip daringly. He gasped and she felt his heart speed up under her palms.

Just as deliberately, their tongues met and every last shard of nervousness she might still had vanished.

Her hands came up to his neck, caressing and making him push her even closer to him.

She didn't know how long it was but eventually he had leaned back and her body followed him, laying half on top of him. His hands moved across her back while she played with his hair, like she'd done so many times before, in what felt like other universes, because right then she couldn't imagine a reality in which she and Harry never did this.

Hermione had never kissed someone for so long. And even less without stopping for breath, without talking in between, and without feeling like it was leading somewhere.

It felt as though they were just doing it for the kiss, and nothing else mattered.

Harry grazed her lip with his teeth and she couldn't hold back a whine. At the same time, a cold breeze made her shiver, and Harry must have really noticed because the next thing she felt was an unmistakable hardness pressing up against her inner thigh.

She inhaled sharply in his mouth, digging her nails in his scalp in a, hopefully, not painful way. It had been so long since she felt that.

Harry broke the kiss and looked at her. "Fuck, I'm sorry." His voice was strained from kissing and having her on his chest.

"What?" she asked, confused, breathless, and definitely turned on.

"I don't want you to think I'm taking it too fast or that I can't control myself. It's just... You. And this is..." He seemed at a loss of words and she didn't blame him. She couldn't think too clearly right now either.

She shook her head. "I don't think that, Harry. Don't be sorry, this is...great for me too."

He looked happy and almost in awe. "Who would have thought it would be like this?"

"I would," she admitted. Sometimes she really loved being right.

"Then you should have told me sooner. A lot sooner," he joked.

"Sorry," she laughed.

They looked around, noticing how dark it had gotten.

"I think we lost track of time," she commented, still laying mostly on him with his hand on her lower back.

"Yeah. Want to head back? It's getting cold," he suggested and she agreed.

But then they looked at each other and ended up kissing for several more minutes.

Something moved in the tree above them and they both jumped, breaking apart.

"Okay, now we really should go," she said, catching her breath.

He nodded she stood up, offering her hand to help him.

Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket and tapped the top of the tent. It folded itself to almost palm-sized and he picked it up.

"We didn't even use it," he said, looking at it.

"Maybe next time," she smiled and he looked at her softly and fondly, like he did sometimes when he was happy.

She held onto his arm. "Thank you. This was a wonderful date."

As a response, Harry pushed a stray curl behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips were still locked together when they disapparated.


	7. Seven

**Seven**

"Then he took me home, kissed me goodbye, and left. We agreed that he's not going to stay over as much as before, it just makes dating a little less special if we see each other all the time."

Hermione was relating her date with Harry to Draco the next day. They were at his pub, sharing a cheese plate that he brought from the kitchen.

"You're both so noble," Draco said, spreading a soft cheese on his cracker.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she frowned and sipped her wine.

He shook his head. "Not bad, just…not what I'm used to."

"Well, you like us," she grinned. She felt so light and happy these past few days.

Draco shrugged noncommittally and she almost giggled.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Sure. It was almost surreal at first but I guess all of this still is. This wine is incredible, by the way." She took another sip. Draco had perfect taste.

"Thanks. Special reserve. Better finish it before everyone else gets here," he warned, emptying his glass.

"Why?" she wondered, and stared at his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

"The Weasleys and... Pot- Harry," He tapped his forehead triumphantly. "Won't appreciate it. Theo and Blaise know how much it's worth and will know something's up if they see me share it with you. And Pansy will devour it like she's never seen wine before in her life."

She scoffed skeptically. "Do you really think they'll suspect there's something going on between us just because of a wine?"

"What can I say, my friends know me," he explained.

"Fine." She finished off her glass and poured them both the last of the bottle and Draco called a waiter to remove it from the table.

"Will you be able to control yourself around Harry and me in front of everybody?" He clasped his hands together, like he was really sorry for putting her in this position.

"Oh my, Draco, I'm not sure, you're just so damn irresistible I'm having a hard time keeping my hands to myself as it is. It is not like I've spent months in close proximity to you without pouncing at you at every conference meeting." She fanned herself with her hand dramatically.

"While that's true... you've also slept in the same bed as Harry for years without making a move, so I suppose I trust you," he said sarcastically.

She stuck her red wine-tainted tongue out at him.

"Careful, Granger. Someone might see you." He leered at her and her heart raced.

Maybe it was the half bottle of wine, but she leaned in and her lips were moving before she got a chance to reconsider.

"While I think it's important to use our first names, I have to say… I like it when you call me Granger," she confessed, blushing.

He leaned forward on the table with a devilish smirk. "You do, huh? It's kind of sexy, isn't it?" His voice was deep and low, and she almost felt it vibrating against her chest. "That's nice to know…for the future." Draco slowly traced her fingers with his and even though it was just her hand, she felt her entire system fire up.

"So," a voice interrupted them, pulling her out of her trance. They both jumped back, away from each other and looked up at Harry, who was staring down at them, arms crossed over his chest and a sly smile. "Thankfully, I had enough sense to come in first for this exact reason. Ron and Ginny will be here any second."

She tried to hide her arousal and embarrassment at the same time. Draco had already put on his mask.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry. Nothing was happening," he mentioned in a casual manner while Harry pulled up a chair next to her.

"It didn't look like nothing," he replied, pulling at his collar and clearing his throat.

Draco leaned in again, this time looking at Harry. "Did you like what you saw?"

"Draco!" Hermione hushed him, spotting two red heads in the distance.

The siblings approached them, Ginny looking spectacular as always, and Ron sporting colorful splotches all over his face and arms.

Draco stood up to greet them, even taking Ginny's jacket and hanging it next to their table.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked Ron after kissing Ginny on the cheek. She hadn't seen her in a long time.

"New prank malfunction. You should see George," he explained, scratching his arms like a maniac.

"We should probably enlarge this table if more people are coming," Ginny suggested.

"Or, we could push two tables together like the Muggles do," Hermione chimed in.

Draco nodded. "I second that, people probably shouldn't see the owner doing magic,"

They pushed the tables together and got more chairs.

"This is exhausting," Ginny declared, claiming a seat on Harry's other side.

"You're a professional Quidditch player," Ron frowned and sat at the end of the table, next to his sister.

"Anyway..." Draco interrupted. "What do you want to drink?" he asked them while beckoning a waiter.

"Beer." Ron now scratched his face with both hands.

Ginny tried to read the list of drinks written in chalkboard next to the bar. "What's 'Pina Colada'?"

"Are you allergic to pineapple?" Draco asked her and she shook her head.

"Order it, I think you'll like it," he recommended and then looked at Hermione and Harry.

"I'll just have whatever Hermione is having," Harry said, looking at her now empty glass of wine.

The waiter arrived, carrying a notepad and a … _pen_.

Hermione almost gasped. "This is the first time in my life I've seen a wizard with a pen. It's a historic moment. Isn't it so much more convenient than quills?" she asked the waiter who now looked intimidated by her eagerness.

"Um, actually, we just transfigure the Self-Inking Quills from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to look like Muggle quills," he informed her and she deflated.

"Is that why you bought all those quills last month?" Ron asked Draco and he nodded.

"You could have gone to any Muggle shop and bought thousands of pens without having to go through the process of transfiguring them!" Hermione exclaimed, completely frustrated with these types of magical antics.

"Hey, he has his reasons, don't question it," Ron objected, looking smug.

"He's right. Self-Inkling Quills last twice as long as regular pens," Draco added and she huffed, looking sour. "Now, that was a beer, a Pina Colada, two wines and four whiskeys. Thanks, Keith."

The waiter wrote down the order and flashed them a smile before leaving.

"Four whiskeys?" Harry raised one eyebrow.

"For me, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy," Draco explained, like it was obvious.

Ginny rolled her eyes "So posh."

"You were drinking wine just now, doesn't it give you a headache to switch alcohol?" Hermione asked.

"I don't intend to get wasted so it shouldn't be an issue." He combed his hair with his hand but a few strands came back anyway. Hermione noticed Harry watching Draco intently.

Then the door to the pub opened and almost every head turned.

The three Slytherins sauntered in like they owned the place, when in fact it was a different Slytherin who owned it.

They stood out especially because they were all wearing robes unlike everyone else. Hermione hated to admit it, but they were ridiculously good looking. It couldn't be a coincidence, some pureblood families _had_ to choose their partners based solely on their looks, to create beautiful offspring that then would go on and choose another perfectly symmetrical pureblood to reproduce with.

Pansy Parkinson greeted them first, looking like she just inherited a million galleons from a dead relative.

Which wasn't all that unlikely.

"Hello," she smiled, removing her delicate scarf. Draco stood up and took it from her, hanging it next to Ginny's jacket "Long time no see, Gryffindors."

"Indeed," Blaise Zabini agreed, not smiling in the least. His whole face seemed to be chiseled out of stone.

"Actually," Ginny chimed in. "I saw you two," she pointed at Zabini and Parkinson. "On the stands at one of my games last week."

Everyone else turned to look at them, even Draco.

"Really?" he asked like it was the most interesting piece of information he had ever heard. His smile was malicious.

Parkinson rolled her eyes. "Blaise dragged me there. Final tournament or something, I didn't really pay attention. Call me Pansy, I don't appreciate my last name," She faked gagging and sat at the table's other end between Draco and Hermione. She snapped her fingers up in the air to get the attention of a waiter.

"I already ordered for you," Draco told her and she nodded.

"It wasn't the finals. It was a friendly match." Ginny frowned.

Zabini's expression didn't change. "The tickets were a gift from a business associate and he was there; it would have been rude not to attend." He sat on Ron's other side. "On the same line as Pansy, there's no reason to call me by my last name, we're not at Hogwarts anymore…thankfully."

"That's not the only reason to use last names," Draco said, smirking at Hermione's red cheeks.

It wasn't until an extended hand appeared on her field of vision that she remembered that Theodore Nott was there. He seemed to have vanished for a moment.

"Miss Granger," he greeted politely from the other side of the table, sitting between Draco and Blaise. Hermione shook his hand a smiled. "How are you Nott?"

"I'm alright, thank you for asking," he responded and then looked at Ginny, extending his hand to her as well. "Miss Weasley."

Ginny shook his hand. "Call me Ginny."

He proceeded to do the same with Harry and Ron, calling them 'mister' and sounding like a professor.

Hermione didn't remember much of Nott from school and now she understood why. Although handsome with a boyish charm, he was reserved and quiet. His presence was pretty much swallowed down by Pansy's, Blaise's and Draco's.

The waiter arrived them, carrying all the drinks.

"Whiskey again?" Pansy complained. "We had whiskey last night at Daphne's."

"Well, I wouldn't know, would I? She didn't invite me," Draco muttered.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him. "Only because you blew her off last Saturday for some 'business meeting'. Who does business on a Saturday?"

"I do," he answered without hesitating.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Last Saturday was Draco's date with Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and raised his glass. "In the spirit of new beginnings, cheers!"

Everybody clinked their glasses together, except Pansy who was already taking a sip when she noticed the rest looking at her.

"Oops," she said, not looking sorry at all, but clinking her glass nonetheless.

"So this is your pub," Blaise commented dryly, glancing around. "Not bad."

"You've never been here?" Hermione asked, confused.

"No. Although I agreed it was a brilliant business idea." Blaise was apparently a business man and Hermione wondered what kind of business someone like him could do.

Pansy put her hand on Draco's forearm and smirked. "Little Draco here was telling us you want to hear some of the Slytherin dirt."

Ron snorted and Ginny leaned in, pointing a finger at them.

"Spill it. Were you the ones who took my underpants and hung them like a flag on the Great Hall?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spoke at the same time, "What?"

Ginny turned to them. "Oh that was when you three were gone."

Pansy snickered quietly. "Busted. Draco and I did it."

"You have to admit it was good. I think I even saw Snape smiling," Draco added and Hermione thought she noticed a nostalgic tone when he mentioned the professor.

"It would have been funny if it had been someone else's. How did you even get them?" Ginny asked.

"Quidditch locker rooms. You always left everything scattered around your bag." Draco shrugged one shoulder and Pansy giggled.

"Blaise, tell them about the time in sixth year when you got drunk," Pansy said conspiratorially.

"You'll have to specify," Blaise answered, sipping his whiskey.

"Do I, really?" She raised one perfect eyebrow and smirked.

Blaise exhaled in defeat. "Alright, if I must. Theo brought some excellent brandy back from Christmas break. I drank so much that apparently, I agreed to do something that will haunt me for the rest of my days."

Hermione prepared herself to hear something ghastly and most likely not funny at all. What kind of sense of humor could a girl like Pansy have anyway?

Blaise looked at them and then lowered his gaze. "I polyjuiced into Slughorn."

There was a brief silence before everyone else erupted into laughter. Including Nott.

Zabini only smiled a bit. "They took advantage of me, I would have never done that sober."

"He barged into the fifth-year dormitories in the middle of the night to tell them that they had to do ten inches for the next morning," Draco remembered, still laughing.

Pansy tipped her glass back, finishing her drink before speaking, "He didn't even said on what, he was just mumbling 'potions, potions, you have to do ten inches on potions.'"

"Why did you even have polyjuice potion?" Hermione asked, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Theo lost a bet and had to brew it to pretend to be me and pass the Charms OWLs the year before. We had some left," Blaise explained.

"I'd say that being a Slytherin is an endless string of bets and dares," Ron commented.

"You'd be correct," Nott confirmed, swinging his glass of whiskey on one hand.

Harry opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then he closed it and leaned back.

"What?" Hermione asked him in a whisper, knowing he must have kept quiet for a reason.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. I was about to tell them about our own polyjuice experience but I wonder if it's too soon," he told her quietly, but unfortunately, not quietly enough.

Draco cleared his throat loudly and she and Harry turned to look at him with innocent faces

The three of them looked at each other only for a few seconds, but it felt like minutes, and the stubborn expression on Draco's face told them that they couldn't back down now.

Harry sighed. "On our second year, Hermione brewed polyjuice in the girl's bathroom. Ron and I turned into…" He stopped for a second and Hermione noticed everyone looking at him intently. "Crabbe and Goyle."

While Ron and Ginny laughed, the Slytherins looked confused.

"Why in the world would you want to do that?" Pansy wondered almost with disgust. Draco looked like he was trying to figure it out before Harry explained it.

"We wanted to spy on you," Harry looked at Draco who only smirked a bit. "We thought you might be Slytherin's heir."

Blaise seemed to find that amusing as he started laughing quietly.

"Well, I can't say I'm not flattered," Draco said. He had not responded in the way Hermione had thought; she imagined he'd be shocked or upset, but then he turned to look at her with something soft in his eyes and her stomach dropped.

"You were able to brew polyjuice potion on our second year?" If she didn't know any better, she'd say there was admiration in his voice.

She nodded with a smile.

"That's remarkable," Nott announced, impressed. She figured this night would not go the way she had expected.

As the evening and drinks progressed, Hermione realized that the famous Slytherin coolness could be easily melted away by alcohol.

Too easily.

Blaise was currently engrossed in a very loud conversation with Ron about Quidditch, both of them unnecessary shouting and banging on the table.

Nott seemed to be the type who got too engrossed on philosophy and politics when the alcohol started to have effect. He was trying to convince the rest of them that wizards will never accept the internet.

"I'm telling you, I'm telling you," he repeated, shaking his head.

"Our generation learnt a lot from the war and these past few years, I think you're underestimating them," Hermione argued and he laughed.

"I don't think that's possible." He almost snorted.

And Pansy apparently, once drunk enough would hit on anyone in sight. Including Hermione.

"Granger, that dress looks great on you," she interrupted the conversation, leaning forward to take a better look.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, genuinely flattered that someone like Pansy would complement her.

"But seriously it's, it's... I never knew you could hide a body like that under terrible Muggle clothes but that dress really does it justice. Why don't you stand up so we can all take a look at it?"

Hermione blushed. Now it was getting weird.

"I don't think so," she laughed nervously.

"Come on, Hermione. Give us a show," Draco insisted too and she sent him a death glare. Though, it was hard to really be mad at him when he looked so irresistibly shameless when tipsy. He was openly staring at her, eating her up with his eyes.

"See? Draco likes the dress so much he's even calling you Hermione," Pansy said, leaning into Draco and looking up at him. "That's sounds so weird coming out of your mouth."

Harry gave her a side look and they both tried to hide their smiles.

"Yeah Hermione let's go, stand up and shake it!" Ginny was all riled up after a few Pina Coladas and Pansy was loving it.

"Where were you all hiding all this time? You stupid Gryffindors are all hot. Look at Potter." Pansy pointed at Harry who seemed taken aback. "Potter, you've gotten really hot. And look at redhead over there." Now she pointed at Ron, who raised his head from his conversation with Blaise.

"Uh?"

Blaise shook his head and dismissed Pansy with his hand. "She hits on anything with a heartbeat when she's like this, it'll pass soon."

"Draco, you're gay. Doesn't he look good now?" Pansy asked him and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gay."

"I know, I know. But now that I think about it there was some other hot Weasley right?" she wondered, leaning back on her seat and nursing her whiskey.

"Charlie," Draco answered instantly and then blushed slightly at the wide-eyed look Hermione and Harry gave him.

"Yes, that one too. I think we need shots." Pansy stood up and left for the bar.

Nott had joined Ron and Blaise's conversation, quoting statistics and numbers while the other two groaned.

Ginny banged on the table suddenly. "Are you seriously advocating for the Wimbourne Wasps after what the captain said last month?"

Blaise seemed shocked for a split second but then he gained his composure back. "I'm aware that his remarks were classless and politically incorrect, but that doesn't stop him from being a brilliant player."

Hermione could recognize the almost murderous look on Ginny's face. "Classless my arse! He said that witches have no place in a real Quidditch tournament!"

"I'm not saying I agree with him!" Blaise argued.

Soon, everybody including Draco and Harry were caught up on the conversation, except for Pansy who decided to stay chatting with the bartender, and Hermione who didn't care enough about Quidditch.

She finished off her current glass of wine and looked at Harry, passionately defending his point of view while Draco tried to shut him down. They looked so good together, so fiery and intense. She just wanted to be alone with them and flirt endlessly.

A particularly wicked idea came to her mind and she almost smirked to herself.

Draco was right across from her, so she slowly reached up with her leg until she made contact with him.

He didn't flinch, but as soon as he finished talking, his eyes found hers. He was exceptionally good at keeping up appearances when needed, but she could see the glimmer in his eyes.

She moved her leg up and down, caressing his leg and making sure his attention was on her. She placed her left hand flat on the table and slowly dragged it down, never looking away from him. Draco glanced down at the movement and then back at her, curious.

Her hand was now under the table and she placed it carefully on Harry's thigh.

Unlike Draco, Harry was terrible at pretending, so he jumped slightly and then froze completely.

Hermione caught Draco's surprised look before turning to Harry, who was very awkwardly nodding along to what Ron was saying.

She noticed he was able to look at Draco, who was staring at the both of them hungrily, taking advantage of how drunk and unfocused everyone else was. Harry blushed, hard.

Hermione felt powerful, almost elated as she rubbed her hand against Harry's thigh and her ankle against Draco's leg. Having them both under her touch and attention was exhilarating and keeping it hidden made it even better.

"Isn't that right, Draco?" someone asked and he turned abruptly, trying to appear normal.

"Of course," he replied readily.

"See?" Zabini gloated.

"What does Malfoy know?" Ron scoffed.

The conversation continued, with Harry contributing again, despite being really tense as far as Hermione could tell. She held her empty glass of wine casually with her other hand and seemed to all appearances perfectly casual.

She turned around to see if Pansy was coming back, as she was the one who could notice something from her seat, but thankfully she was still in deep conversation.

When she turned back she caught Harry and Draco sharing a look. She didn't have time to wonder what it was because suddenly a hand was holding her leg up while another landed on her knee. She yelped in surprise and Ron turned to her, frowning.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

She nodded, mortified about her reaction. She let go of Harry's thigh but that didn't make him let go of hers.

"Are you sure? You look a bit overwhelmed," Draco said, resting his chin on his palm while stroking her leg under the table.

"I'm sure," she smiled sweetly, narrowing her eyes slightly at him.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Harry asked, turning to her with a fake serious expression that she could see right through.

"No, really, I'm okay. Ginny what, were you saying?" she looked at her friend, trying to stir the attention away from herself.

Ginny started talking again and Hermione was able to focus on bringing her heart rate down and try not to let them know how affected she was.

Draco's fingers were drawing circles on her ankle and Harry's hand was moving back and forth between her thigh and knee.

She had only herself to blame, really, but who knew that tasting your own medicine could be so good?

It was over too quickly, however, when Pansy arrived, clumsily levitating eight shot glasses filled with a clear liquid. Harry removed his hand and Draco carefully let go of her leg.

"Would you mind not using Magic here?" Draco asked her as she placed the shots down on the table.

"How else am I supposed to carry all this?" She objected, taking her seat again.

He simply pointed at one of the waiters with a tray and she pouted.

"Sorry." She picked up a shot and indicated for them to do the same. "This is tequila, John said you like it, Draco."

"I do, but this is not the proper way to drink it. We need limes and salt." He rose from her seat and headed to the kitchen.

"What are we supposed to do with salt?" Ron asked, grimacing.

"You have to-" She stopped herself midsentence and smiled. "You know, I'm going to wait for Draco to explain it because it'll be more fun," Hermione answered and Harry raised one eyebrow curiously.

"You spend so much time with him at work that now you call him Draco?" Ron pretended to gag. "I don't think I could ever call him something other than Malfoy."

"What about ferret, I always liked that one." Pansy smirked.

"Oh yeah," Ron grinned.

Draco came back and stood behind Harry to address everyone. She didn't know if it was deliberate or just her imagination but every movement he or Harry made seemed filled with intensity and meaning.

He reached over Harry's shoulder to place one small plate with quartered limes and another with salt.

"You need put some salt here on the back of your hand." He indicated the space between the thumb and forefinger. "You can lick it first so it really sticks."

Harry craned his neck to watch Draco over his shoulder and she couldn't decide if she wanted to see Draco licking his hand, or see Harry practically drooling at that sight.

After sprinkling the salt, he bent slightly over Harry's right shoulder again to take one of the shot glasses and a piece of lime. Without straightening up he explained the process.

"First you lick the salt, then you do the shot, and finally you bite the lime. Clear?"

"Why do we have to put saliva on our hands again?" Blaise asked, looking slightly disgusted.

"And why do I have to ruin my lipstick by sucking on a lime?" Pansy added.

"Because it's the proper way to drink tequila. Now, will you stop fucking around and do as I say?" Draco really had a way with them, because they started to comply.

Hermione laughed, finding hilarious the sight of all those Slytherins licking their hands and sprinkling salt on top. She followed the instructions too, having seen it in movies and read about it in books, but never actually doing it herself.

When everybody was ready, Draco repeated one more time, so close to Harry's ear that it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Lick. Drink. Bite."

Hermione heard Harry inhale sharply and then she watched almost in a trance as both he and Draco licked the salt off their hands, throw back their shots and then bite down on the lime, never taking their eyes away from the other. She couldn't believe no one else was watching this.

"Come on Hermione, you're the last one!" Ginny shouted, bringing Hermione back to reality. Everybody else was biting on their limes, their faces scrunched up from the sour taste.

She quickly licked the salt, did the shot, and sucked on the lime to get rid of the strong alcohol taste.

Draco had straightened up and was looking down at her with a smirk. The effect from the tequila was instantaneous, as she was already having a hard time focusing.

"You're okay there?" He asked her and she nodded, still sucking on the lime. He went back to his seat.

Pansy threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, I hate to admit this, but that was delicious. Is this another Muggle thing?" She asked Draco and he nodded. "We need to do it again! Keith, get us another round of this, will you?" She shouted at the waiter who rushed to the bar.

After only a minute, Keith was back with more shots and Hermione grabbed one, not even thinking as she sprinkled more salt on her hand.

"One, two, three!" Pansy and Ginny counted together and everybody did their shots. Hermione barely noticed that the tequila slid down her throat like water.

She looked around the table who seemed to be spinning. The Slytherins were clearly drunk, but they had had about twice as many drinks as the rest of them. Ron was very nearly falling asleep, Ginny giggled along to everything Pansy said or did, and then there was Harry, who was being blatantly obvious about staring at Draco's beautiful face.

He was truly incredibly beautiful.

Apparently, she was also being blatantly obvious, because Nott looked briefly at her before leaning in and whispering something into Draco's ear. He snickered and then whispered something back at him and Nott looked impressed.

Suddenly she started feeling too dizzy and lightheaded. Her legs were like jelly and she grabbed onto Harry's forearm and closed her eyes.

The first voice she heard, though, was Draco's.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Even through her discomfort she could sense the worry in his tone.

Harry had turned to face her and held both her hands in his. "You're very cold. What is it?"

"Nothing, just a little head rush. I'm okay," she assured them as she slowly opened her eyes. Draco had rushed to her side and looked pretty pale himself. More than usual.

"I'll take you home," he said seriously. "Let's go."

"Wait. Hermione, do you want to go home?" Harry asked her but before she could answer Draco was speaking again.

"Of course she needs to go home," Draco claimed, looking at Harry like he was insane.

"She said she was okay, what is the problem?" Harry argued, seeming angered.

"The problem, Potter, is that she's not feeling well and I'm taking her home," he raised his voice.

Harry stood up and she could recognize that look in his eyes.

He had it at Hogwarts every time Draco was around.

"Harry," she tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Harry squared his shoulders and looked up at Draco who was slightly taller. "No. The problem, Malfoy, is you. You're not even listening to her and this is not about you."

While they argued behind her she noticed that everyone else was looking at them, not fully understanding the situation. It was obvious something else was going on.

Pansy leaned towards Nott. "Am I not understanding this because I'm too drunk?" she asked him and Nott shook his head.

Hermione closed her eyes and massaged her temples for a second to gather more strength.

"Boys, enough!" she shouted as much as she could.

She slowly rose from her seat and turned to face them. "Harry, I do want to go home. Draco, I do not need you to take me." She then addressed the rest of the table. "I'm sorry for this. It was very nice to see you all again. Ron, Ginny, we need to catch up sooner. I'll call you both."

She grabbed her purse and strode away, thinking about how she was too dizzy to disapparate and would have to walk home. Maybe some fresh air would do her good.

Before the pub's door closed behind her, she heard the two familiar voices.

"Hermione, wait!"

 **Author's note: Huge shoutout to divergentofhogwarts for being a wonderful beta!**


	8. Eight

Eight.

The air was crisp but not cold, and she could already start smelling that particular freshness of summer nights. It was hard to enjoy it, though, as she could only think about Harry's and Draco's childishness. She had thought they had grown past their silly feuds, but now she wondered if maybe they would always be like this, and her idea to be in a real relationship with them seemed ridiculous at the moment.

Hermione kept walking away, even though she knew they would caught up with her any second now. She could hear their steps behind her.

"Hermione," Harry said again and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped reluctantly, too weak to fight them.

"I'm okay," she reassured them. "You can go back and we'll talk tomorrow."

They both walked in front of her, Harry looking sorry and Draco looking upset, arms crossed over his chest and ready to speak his mind. Hermione stopped him.

"Don't. I just want to go to home." She thought she wouldn't be able to disapparate without getting even more nauseated, but the desire to get to her bed was even stronger.

She took a hold of her wand inside her pocket, but Harry caught the movement and took a hold of her other hand.

"I'm coming with you," Harry said with certainty.

Draco quickly grabbed Harry's other hand, to everyone's surprise. "Me too."

Hermione sighed and disapparated the three of them back to her flat.

When they landed she almost tumbled down to the floor before they both caught her, apparently ready for something like this to happen. She didn't want them to walk her to bed but there was no stopping them. Thankfully they didn't bicker once.

"We're sorry, Hermione," Harry told her while she removed her shoes and Draco inspected her bedroom.

"Speak for yourself," Draco murmured and Harry sent him death glare.

Hermione didn't answer, merely grunted as she got under the covers, not bothering to change her clothes or remove any makeup. She stared up at them, waiting for them to leave.

"Goodnight. Sorry again. Let's go, Malfoy." Harry held the door open for Draco.

"Don't you 'Malfoy' me again, Potter," Draco snapped but his voice was now a whisper. They closed the door, finally leaving her to rest.

"You're 'Pottering' me right now!" She could hear Harry complain from outside.

She fell asleep a few minutes after, but she could swear she still heard them in her dreams.

.

The next morning, after she spent many hours tossing and turning on her bed trying to get some more sleep, she ended up failing because of how loud Crookshanks was scratching at her door.

With her head pounding she dragged herself to the door and opened it slowly. Her pet jumped to her arms and she almost dropped him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized to him. He was most likely starving, she did forget to feed him when she got home.

When she focused her eyes on the living room, she wondered if perhaps she was still dreaming.

Her sofa was transfigured into a queen-sized bed where Harry and Draco were promptly asleep next to each other. Harry was curled up on his side, his back to Draco, who took up most of the bed, face down and one arm outstretched over Harry.

Draco had obviously been the one who took the time to transfigure their clothes into pajamas, because Harry would never do that.

They looked incredibly peaceful and the exact opposite of last night. A smile tugged at her lips and she felt warm inside. But she also felt something else that she refused to call jealousy, though she didn't know what else to call it. She just wanted to be in that bed too. Her feet almost moved involuntary towards it.

Crookshanks meowed loudly. She needed to take care of her cat first.

After feeding him and changing her clothes, she considered caving in and just getting in bed with them, but she felt like that might be pushing some unspoken limit. Maybe not with Harry, but she hadn't even gone on her date with Draco yet.

But they were very clearly comfortable with each other right then.

She went into the kitchen to get breakfast going and wait for them to wake up. Who knows at what time they finally went to sleep.

Hermione put the kettle on while she toasted some bread and then hopped on the counter, waiting for everything to be ready. She remembered that Crookshanks liked to lay on the couch after eating and she wondered if he had gotten on the bed with her boys.

The thought surprised her. She didn't know when she had started to think of them as 'her' boys. She smiled to herself.

"I'd bet good money that that smile is because of me."

Draco's voice scared her and she turned her head around to find him standing at the doorway with a smirk.

"It wasn't," she lied, if only to not give him the satisfaction.

"So you aren't happy that Harry and I woke up in bed together?" He raised one eyebrow but for some reason she could only focus on how ridiculously perfect his hair was, like he hadn't slept at all.

"I am. How did that happen, exactly?" She tried her best not to sound jealous. By the look on his face she hadn't exactly succeeded.

"We started talking after you fell asleep. Well, talking might be a stretch, we argued for most of it," he explained.

Hermione frowned. "What were you even arguing about?" She would never understand them.

He shrugged one shoulder. "To be honest I don't remember. We were drunk and worked up. What I do remember is being rude to you and I'm sorry. I just got worried." He seemed sincere, and at this point she felt no anger towards him or Harry.

"I understand," she smiled. "I don't want to feel like you two are going to be arguing all the time, especially if everyone else is present, and especially if it's about me." When she thought of Ron and Ginny, her stomach dropped. They had to know something was going on, it was too obvious. But since there was no way that they'd figure out what it actually was, she had to assume they'd just think she was dating Draco. Harry worrying about her was nothing new, but Draco caring about someone else was something new to them. And to her.

He seemed to be thinking about her words as he chewed his lip. Eventually, he smiled.

"You know how unbelievably infuriating you can be sometimes?" he asked, taking a step closer.

She raised both eyebrows. "Is this how you always apologize?"

"I realized a while ago that I love to bring that out on you. And I think you know it." He was getting closer. The bread popped out of the toaster. "It's the same with Harry. Only we get angrier, maybe because you know when to stop me. He doesn't, yet. That's why we go from drawing our wands to each other's throats, to snogging in your sofa until we pass out."

Hermione swallowed thickly. Draco was right in front of her, still just a bit taller despite her being on the counter.

"If you lost control as easily as him, I would have snogged the life out of you months ago. Maybe even years. But you don't lose yourself like that, do you?" his voice was still rough from sleep and her imagination was running wild with images of him and Harry, losing control.

"You two kissed?" she asked, and wondered if that was really her voice that sounded so lustful.

He nodded and she sighed involuntarily.

Draco huffed a soft laugh. "What?"

She felt herself blushing. "Nothing, I just... Wish I could have seen it."

He continued to smile and Hermione could perfectly picture Harry's smile against his.

"You will," he promised and placed one hand on her knee, reminding her of how Harry did it to her the night before. He still smelled slightly of whiskey and it didn't turn her off as much as she thought. "Should we wake him up so I can show you?"

It was hard to imagine something turning her off right then.

His face was inches from her and it took everything in her power not to close that distance and wrap her legs around his waist. She had idealized their first kiss in her head and she wanted to take him on a proper date and wait for the right time, but now with his lips so close to her, the idea seemed absurd.

"Um..." she wasn't able to form words when his hand moved up her thigh. She was about to give in when suddenly the kettle started whistling.

She gasped in surprise but Draco wasn't fazed.

"Ignore it," he whispered, but the water vapor was starting to fog up the kitchen window and she realized how hot it was getting. She couldn't ask for a more passionate and intimate setting, could she?

Draco must have thought she had backed out since she took so long to react, so he started to separate from her. Before he could move any further away, she reached up and grabbed him by the back of the head, stopping him. His eyes lit up and he returned to his place between her legs.

Hermione took a fistful of his hair and pulled him towards her.

"I better get used to walking in on this," Harry's sleepy voice came from the entrance and she stopped on her tracks and turned her head to him. He was smiling and rubbing his eyes and she felt Draco sigh.

"That was quite an interruption, congratulations." Draco said sarcastically and she watched Harry's smile disappear and hurt take its place.

She pushed Draco away so she could hop off the counter. "God, why are you so mean?" She sent him a death glare and rushed to take Harry's hand before he walked away. "Ignore him, Harry. You're not interrupting," she assured him.

"I was joking, wasn't I? Don't you think I want him on this too?" Draco rolled his eyes dramatically.

But Harry still looked uncomfortable so she decided to change the subject, even though she really wanted to continue talking about Draco and Harry kissing.

"Are you hungry?" she directed the question to the both of them. "I was about to make breakfast."

"Sure, I'll help," Harry offered, walking further into the kitchen. Draco nodded and removed the kettle from the stove.

They all made breakfast together, wands all forgotten in the living room, and she wondered what her younger self would have said if someone told her that one day she'd be making eggs and toast the Muggle way with Harry and Draco in her flat. She would have lost her mind laughing about it.

After eating, Draco offered to do the dishes, but only if he could do it magically.

"I can't believe all the time you lose when you don't do it like this," he complained, already levitating everything to the kitchen.

"Oh, please do tell us, what do you do with your extra minute every morning?" Harry asked sarcastically and Hermione laughed behind her hand.

"I get things done, Harry. Not that you'd understand that." Draco was scourgifying the dishes nonverbally and Hermione wondered how much nonverbal magic he knew.

Harry simply laughed it off.

"I was wondering if, um... You two had anything to do today?" Draco asked, maybe hopefully and she looked at Harry who was already looking at her. They raised their eyebrows in surprise and smiled.

"It's not for a date or anything. I have to give a tour of Muggle London to a representative from Russia this Tuesday, and since you both sort of grew up in Muggle London, maybe you could help me route the tour," Draco explained and Hermione felt warmth spreading inside her chest. She knew that Harry must have experienced something similar, because he stepped in closer to Draco and kissed his cheek unexpectedly.

"Of course we'll help you, Draco," Harry said with a sugary voice as he ruffled Draco's hair playfully, and Hermione realized he was being overly affectionate to make Draco uncomfortable.

"Ugh, give it a rest, Potter. Harry." Draco pushed Harry's hand away, but it was impossible to hide the blush coloring his cheeks. Harry chuckled.

"I'm free too," Hermione added with a smile and Draco nodded.

"Good. Do you mind if I shower here?" He asked her and Hermione shook her head, stopping herself from thinking too much about Draco showering.

She walked out of the kitchen and into her room. "I'll get you a towel."

"I guess since its Muggle London I'll transfigure this pajama back into Muggle clothes." She heard Draco say.

"Harry has some clean clothes here if you want," she commented off-handedly as she returned with the towel.

Draco's smile was not mocking or flirty as usual and it threw her off.

"Of course he does," Draco whispered, almost to himself, as he looked down for a moment. But then his smile turned into a smirk and the weirdness was gone.

"There's no chance in hell that he'd want to wear my clothes," Harry chimed in before Draco could answer.

Draco turned to Harry, his eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

Hermione instantly regretted having said anything. "Do you really have to turn everything into a challenge?"

They both looked at her like she was crazy. "Challenge? What are you taking about, Hermione?" Draco asked innocently.

"Yeah, we're just talking, no one's making any challenges, or _dares_ ," Harry looked at Draco for the last part and she gave up, thinking about Draco's words from before. This is just what they did.

Since the bathroom was in Hermione's bedroom, she and Harry stayed in the living room, waiting for Draco to finish showering. They both sat comfortably on the couch with their legs propped up on the coffee table, still a bit hungover and tired form yesterday.

"I want to shower, but I don't think I have the energy," Hermione mentioned as she stretched her arms overhead. "My hair probably smells like a pub."

"Are you going to be alright, walking around London all day?" Harry asked.

She shrugged. "I want to help Draco. Plus, is not like we're not gonna stop, like for an ice cream or something."

Harry smiled. "You don't smell like a pub, by the way."

Her head lulled to the side to get a better look at him. She could see his eyes fixed on her lips and her heart jumped. Without second-guessing, she reached for his glasses and carefully removed them from his face.

When she leaned in, he stopped her, his hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Hermione," his tone indicated nothing else but seriousness and for a brief pause Hermione could only hear the shower running. "Why do you keep taking my glasses?" he asked, his voice soft.

She felt her stomach sink. "I...don't know." She glanced down because she knew he was looking at her like he didn't believe her.

Hermione had hoped he wouldn't notice because she didn't want to have this conversation. "I guess I still have a hard time dealing with this," she gathered some more strength. "You look so different without your glasses, it's like you're a different person. And for so long, every time I saw you without them, I could imagine you weren't you, so I wouldn't feel guilty about my feelings. I'm sorry. I think it just makes it easier for me to realize that…it's you."

When he didn't answer right away, she looked up. He wasn't confused like she had expected, especially after such a lousy explanation on her part, but he seemed disappointed.

"I don't want you to see me like a different person," he told her with such seriousness that she actually felt scared for a moment. Without being able to control it, she held back tears as she nodded.

He took the glasses from her hand and put them back on. "This is hard for me too. But I definitely won't be able to do it if you have to pretend I'm somebody else to kiss me."

The knot in her throat was dangerously close to bursting and she had to dig her fingernails into her palms to stop it. The last thing she had wanted to do was hurt Harry and it seemed like she had done it, to some degree. "That's not what I'm doing. Harry, I swear, I want it to be you. I just...I'm still shocked that this is actually happening, but you're right, this isn't what I want. It won't happen again because I really want it to be you. I'm sorry."

Hermione knew that Harry wasn't about to hold grudges with her, but it still pained her when he didn't smile and embraced her right away. His eyes were softer now, but his mouth was still a thin line that threatened to break her.

He put his hand over hers and she felt relief wash over her. Without waiting for anymore invitation, she pulled him into a hug and held onto him tightly, trying to convey to him how much it meant to her that he was Harry, not anyone else.

.

Draco stood quietly at the bathroom door that he didn't bother to close completely. His hair was still dripping a bit from the shower as his hands tried to stretch the collar of Harry's ridiculously tight sweater. How did Harry even fit in this thing? He was more robust than Draco, even if he was shorter.

After stepping out of the shower, he had heard Harry ask Hermione about his glasses and was able to feel the tension in the air, without even looking at them. He couldn't help but eaves drop as he got dressed, and the seriousness of the situation made him feel uneasy, as he had never heard them have any sort of discontent between them before. For him, Harry and Hermione got along like…Well, he couldn't imagine any two people that got along better than them. But he was supposed to be the odd one out, he had known it since the beginning. He would be the one drawing his wand on Harry at every possible opportunity, and he would be the one driving Hermione up the wall just because he could. This was a big part of what he enjoyed about his relationship with each of them, but he never imagined he would stand aside and watch as their own drama developed.

Draco looked at himself in the mirror as he combed his hair with his fingers, eyeing the mess of hairs on Hermione's comb with uneasiness. They had gone quiet a few seconds ago, and he imagined they must be kissing now, leaving the discussion behind. He hadn't seen them kiss yet, and part of him wanted to burst out and catch them in the act, but he sensed the moment was tender and fragile, and his presence wouldn't do any good.

So, he tied the laces of Harry's shoes and waited patiently on Hermione's bed, giving them time until he thought they've had enough.

.

They hugged for a long time, and when they broke apart, Harry didn't seem upset anymore. He smiled softly and she did the same, silently giving thanks that she hadn't wrecked this for something so silly.

Hermione hadn't noticed that she couldn't hear the water running anymore until Draco stepped out from her room. Her eyes went wide and she heard Harry take a sharp breath.

As she expected, Draco had taken Harry's words as a challenge, and determinedly wore only his clothes, from Harry's black Chuck Taylors, to the only pair of trousers that weren't jeans, all the way to the tight black sweater that had made her and Harry gasp internally. She hadn't known where to look, since everything in his upper body was highlighted so perfectly, even something as ridiculous as his forearms, so it took her a while to realize why this wonderful thing was happening in the first place.

She could see that Draco was completely satisfied with their initial reactions, so when she smiled amusedly, he frowned.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his voice making Harry snap back to reality.

"That's Harry's old sweater, from back at Hogwarts," she replied, trying to imagine how Draco chose that one out of all others.

Harry laughed softly. "That's right! I gave it to Hermione when it became too small."

Draco stood frozen, only blinking twice as he processed the information.

"I knew you were too fat to wear this. Thankfully, I am not," Draco walked over to the coffee table and picked up his wand. "Are you two ready?"

Hermione nodded and stood up, patting her pockets to make sure she had her wand as well as the flat keys. She and Draco looked down at Harry expectantly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure my fat ass will let me stand up."

Draco flicked his wand in Harry's direction, swiftly transfiguring his pajamas back into his clothes before speaking. "You know, I'm glad that the sweater was this tight, but I'm even happier that the boxer briefs weren't."

Draco immediately turned around and left for the door, leaving Harry and Hermione in a state of perpetual shock as his meaning slowly but surely sunk in. Hermione didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but she couldn't help her eyes as they found Harry's face, probably even redder than hers at the moment.

He looked equally parts embarrassed and aroused and she had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she and Harry would experience those same feelings in this relationship.

"Let's go," she said with a smile, taking his hand and pulling him up, knowing that if she didn't make the first move, he could sit there for several more minutes.

His blush had faded just a bit. "I hate him," he said without any malice as they walked out of the flat.

Hermione squeezed his hand before letting go. "I know."


	9. Nine

Nine

After brainstorming for days on what to do for her date with Draco, the answer came to Hermione thanks to Muggle technology.

After the war, The Daily Prophet had been trying to appeal to younger witches and wizards who were starting to shed the prejudices towards Muggle customs, and therefore, they decided to set up a website with the help of muggleborns. Hermione's parents got her a mobile, and she had found the extremely well-made website to be much easier to read than physical version of the newspaper. While she browsed the Culture section, something caught her eye.

"This Wednesday the L.I.M.A (London's Institute of Magical Astronomy) will offer free entrance to their grounds for everyone interested in spending a night under the stars. The event takes place to celebrate the clearest night in 250 years, the perfect moment to study, enjoy, and share the constellations with the magical world. The most renowned astronomers Britain's got to offer will be leading talks and conferences throughout the night, and the facilities are prepared to accommodate up to 500 people, providing space to camp, eat, and learn about the wonderful unknown above us."

The article continued, but Hermione had made up her mind. Wednesday was only two days away, and in the middle of the week with both her and Draco working the next day, but this seemed like an opportunity that wouldn't come again. At least, not for another 250 years.

She favorited the article on her mobile and tapped the Home button. Her screen background was a picture of Harry, Draco, and herself from yesterday. Draco was in the middle, towering over her and Harry and barely smiling. Harry had his arm over Draco's shoulder and she had hers around his middle, since he decided not to touch any of them for the picture. They had walked all over Muggle London, until the sun went down and their feet threatened to give up on them, but she hadn't felt so content and fulfilled in a while. And it was nice walking around without getting recognized; she expected Draco and Harry felt the same way. She was even able to ask a Muggle stranger to take their picture, with extreme nagging until the boys agreed, of course.

Hermione summoned a memo from her bottom drawer and proceeded to write Draco an invitation, to make sure he was available that Wednesday.

She remembered Draco had some affinity to astronomy at Hogwarts, at least not looking completely miserable in that class and having good grades. If anything, at least it would be a nice way to spend some time close to him, at night, and under the clearest night sky they will ever witness.

She only wished Harry could come along, but he'd be significantly less interested in it than Draco.

Hermione continued to work, waiting until almost the end of the day before she heard back from Draco.

"Sorry for the late response, got a lot in my plate today. I'm yours any day you want, just know that I expect you to pick me up. See you soon,

Draco."

She smiled at the memo and fold it up, keeping it inside her pocket.

.

"I like how you look in those," Harry told Hermione, half paying attention and half reading his Quidditch magazine.

"They're too tight, though. I don't think they're practical enough," she sighed and went back to her closet to pick something else.

Harry continued to read while Hermione mumbled something about needing to go shopping. It is not that Harry didn't care, but he knew Hermione had only asked him to come to her place as an excuse to see him before her date with Draco. She knew he didn't care enough about clothes to be useful in any way.

"How about a skirt?" he called from his place at her bed, trying to be somewhat helpful and calm her down.

Hermione shook her head as she pulled out another pair of trousers. "The Institute of Magical Astronomy is in the outskirts of the city, where there is less light pollution, and it's supposed to be a cold night."

Harry nodded as he put down the magazine and considered her. She was pulling out items of clothing with one hand as she waved her wand and magically folded the one she discarded. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Hermione, why are you so stressed?" He tried to keep his tone cool so she wouldn't bite his head off, but she still turned to look at him a bit manically. Her hair was all over the place and she looked too close to lying and saying nothing was wrong.

Harry tilted his head to the side and gave her a meaningful look, letting her know that he would not fall for any excuse. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I just had to choose the worst night for this date. The ministry is up to the brim with legal demands this week after the broom factory recalled its newest model all too late and hundreds of people got injured, plus, my supervisor is increasingly more dependent on me and handing me all these responsibilities, which is supposed to be a good thing," she gulped and rubbed the bridge of her nose before continuing.

"But now I'm even further away from doing what I actually want to do and helping who I want to help, I just try to keep everything from getting out of control which apparently, I'm great at doing but this is not why I took this path, and I can't believe I do not have one simple, yet practical, yet lovely pair of trousers that will make me feel like less of a slob next to Draco."

Hermione finished her rambling and Harry felt the giant urge to go and hug her. He didn't say anything, he just got up and embraced her from behind as she stared helplessly at the inside of her closet.

Hermione relaxed considerably at his touch and he knew there was nothing he could say that would make any of her problems better, they seemed like they were a long time coming, but he could make her calm down at least for today. He looked past her head, into her closet and reached around her to pick up a pair of black tights. He dangled them in front of her eyes and she huffed a laugh.

"I don't know what to say that can help you with your job. But I do know who can, and that is Draco. I would just tell you to relax because tomorrow you'll figure it out, like you always do. And meanwhile, you need to enjoy your date tonight, even if that means you don't sleep and go straight to work tomorrow, because Merlin knows you'll never call in sick." With one final squeeze he let her go and she turned around with big eyes and a soft smile.

"You're right. Thank you."

He nodded. "You should get dressed, he will never let it go if you're late."

She glanced at the clock and cursed under her breath, taking a skirt and heading to the bathroom. She didn't close the door completely and Harry could see part of her legs as she rolled the tights on. He wondered when he got the desire to see more of her, to notice all of the things he had already seen a million times, but in a different light. At first he wasn't sure it would work, thinking of Hermione in a romantic and sexual way. But the more he started to really pay attention, it was like rediscovering your favorite food when you were a child, now as an adult.

He suddenly felt like a creep and turned around, waiting for her to come out.

She walked out, wearing the simple long sleeved top she had before and the black tights under a short black skirt, she looked lovely, even when her brow was furrowed in worry.

"Do you think Draco will like it?" She asked tentatively.

Harry did something he usually never did; he smirked.

"I don't know much about Draco, yet. But if there's something I'm sure of, is that he's gonna have a hard time stopping himself from ripping those tights right off you by the end of the night."

He could literally see her pupils getting bigger and the blood rush to her face. Her lip trembled before stretching into a shy smile and Harry felt his chest expand.

He had never been so blunt with her, but he figured she could use it to help ease off her nerves, so he gathered up the courage to just say it. What was being a Gryffindor good for if not this?

"Thank you," she said in a small voice and looked down at her shoes, avoiding his gaze. to put on her shoes.

She finished getting ready and Harry was glad that at least he was useful to her in some way. They walked over to the door.

"Are you going home?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. Might stop by Ron's on the way though."

"Good. Well, I'll write to you soon. Have you got your mobile with you?"

"Oh, shit. I left it at home. But you can still write to me there, I'll see it when I get home. Have fun, yeah?" He stepped in and hugged her.

"You too. Thank you again."

When he made to let go, she held on tighter. He had wanted to kiss her since he got there, but he didn't know if it was appropriate because she was going on a date with Draco. He guessed that there was still some part of him who couldn't let go of the monogamous mentality yet, but right then he couldn't help it and just cupped her face with both hands and crashed their lips together. He swallowed her gasp of surprise and flushed his body up against hers, suddenly wishing she didn't have to go anywhere. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with more strength than ever, while his own arms snaked down to her hips, hands keeping her in place so he could push them even closer together.

Harry didn't know he had this eagerness repressed within him, but now that it was out in the open, it was hard to tone it down. He felt an urgent need to explore things with her, to find out if everything was going to be as amazing as this.

Out of nowhere, Draco's face popped into his head, and he remembered all they did a few nights ago, right in this same living room. His hands acted on their own accord, dropping lower and firmly grasping Hermione's backside without so much as a warning. Mortified, he realized what he did and stepped away instantly, not even having time to gauge her reaction.

Hermione was flustered, hair even wilder, lips swollen and parted, and she looked like the prettiest confused mess he had ever seen. He cursed himself for not being patient enough.

Harry started speaking before she had time to say anything. "I'm so so-"

"Don't," she interrupted him. "Don't apologize. There's no need." She smiled with insistent red cheeks and he couldn't help but grin too.

"Bye, Harry." She took his hand and held onto it as she walked away, eventually dropping it and disapparating in a flash.

.Hermione had never been to Draco's flat and she wondered if it had the same style and ambiance as his office. It most likely did.

She climbed the few steps and knocked softly, thrown off when he opened almost immediately.

He did a quick rundown of her from head to toes, his eyes lingering for a second before speaking. "You're late."

She frowned. "How am I late? You didn't even know at what time I was coming,"

"Well, nine thirty seems a little late for a date to me," he complained almost casually, like he didn't know what else to complain about.

"And you'll see why in a second. Let's go." She offered him her arm like a gentleman and he took it, suppressing a smile.

"By the way," she asked as they descended onto the street. "How did you know we were going to a wizarding place?" She looked at his dark grey robes that looked like they outpriced her entire wardrobe.

He smirked. "Just a hunch."

She snorted. "Alright. This place is a bit far away and I haven't been there in in a while so hold on to your precious bits," she warned him, trying to see if she could get a rise out of him.

He either didn't believe her, or didn't care. "All my bits are precious, Hermione." Draco's words echoed into the night before she disapparated them.

They landed on soft ground and the overwhelming scent of grass. Looking around, Hermione wondered why she didn't come here more often.

"The LIMA," Draco read at the entrance of a minimalistic but very modern building. It was almost entirely made of glass, so clear and clean that she was only half sure that it was there at all.

"Been reading the Daily Prophet's newsletter have we?" he questioned her with a smile and she noticed that he hadn't let go of her arm. They both looked up at the same time and as promised, everything dotted with millions of brilliant stars and planets against the darkest sky she had ever witnessed, making it all stand out splendidly.

She was literally breathless and could not look away, even when she noticed form the corner of her eye that Draco as staring at her.

"Is this how you're going to be all night? Because it'll be hard to talk to you if you're drooling up at the sky," he observed casually and she realized how much her jaw had dropped. She closed her mouth and turned her head to look at him.

"Have you no heart?" Hermione asked him, not really expecting an answer.

He shrugged. "My mother used to bring me here every summer when I was a kid. Though, I'd never seen it so bright before." He paused when she smiled. And then his expression changed. "Please tell me you didn't bring me here to show me the Draco constellation, if I have to see it one more time I'm going to scream into the night for the entire date."

"Too bad, that's all we're doing tonight. Prepare your vocal chords." Hermione started pulling him towards a hill right behind the building while Draco seemed to be deciding if she was kidding or not.

The place was buzzing with people and Hermione started to get worried that they wouldn't have anywhere to sit, but after a couple of minutes of stepping between seated groups, she found a nice patch of grass near the top of the hill. She let go of Draco's touch for the first time since they arrived and it bothered her how much she wanted to be close to him, but she needed to set up their spot nicely.

Draco watched as she pulled out a large blanket from her tiny bag, using her wand to lay it on the ground, wrinkle free. Then she fluffed a couple of small cushions, filled two glasses of wine that floated next to them and finally, a big bag of Chinese takeaway. Draco raised one eyebrow but couldn't help the smile.

"I see you get it delivered all the time at your office, but I'm betting is not half as good as the one I brought today. It's the best in Muggle London," Hermione said proudly and placed a heating charm on the food before seating down. She looked up at Draco and honestly wondered if someone like him could truly like someone like her. She didn't mean to be self-deprecating, but the way he looked right then under a sea of starts that didn't seem to be outshining him at all, made him seem otherworldly. And she had never felt otherworldly before.

"So why did you choose this particular spot? There must be a thousand conferences you're dying to get into," he commented as he sat down next to her and immediately picked up a container and a pair of chopsticks.

"Well, see." She pointed at the sky and Draco looked up. Everything was even brighter and bigger than before, if that was even possible and Hermione paused briefly at the look on his eyes. "There's an enchantment on the air above us here, we can't feel it or see it directly, but it's sort of a magical magnifying glass that allows us to look at the stars better. I thought we couldn't miss it."

Now Draco was the one practically drooling up at the sky and she felt so proud about her date idea. They ate silently for a while, only a few words when one of them noticed something and pointed it out to the other, their necks craned and eyes glassy form so much staring. Draco knew so much about astrology and she wondered if he ever studied it more after Hogwarts.

"Draco," she started, preparing herself for a conversation she had wanted to have for a long time now. "Why did you start working in Muggle Relations?"

He stopped looking at the sky and winced when his head turned to look at her, a hand rubbing his neck. He looked like he knew this was coming and was ready for it.

"I imagine you mean besides the fact that they made me?"

Hermione did mean that. Everybody knew that after the war every pure blood family had to take mandatory courses on Muggles and their culture, and depending on their involvement on the war some families even had to do different forms of community service. The Malfoys got the Muggles Relations Department, donating a big chunk of their fortune as well as their time. After their 'sentence' was up, Draco has stuck around and that's all everybody knew.

She nodded and Draco sighed. "Don't think me pretentious but, I'm good at it.

Some people think muggle relations means dealing directly with Muggles, but there's always magic involved, otherwise we wouldn't be there. I won't lie to you, if it meant all muggles and no magic, there's no way I'd be doing it. I love magic, and I work with it more than anyone I know." Hermione cocked her head to the side, eager to know more about something that Draco seemed to be so passionate about.

"I spend my days creating security spells with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so Muggles don't harm us or themselves when they encounter magic. I travel with the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes every time something related to Muggles happens. The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures meets up with me when they need to pass through Muggle territory. I get to work with the Department of Magical Education to tell little children with Muggle parents that they're magical. I'm always in close proximity with every department in the Ministry and even with other ministries." He wasn't looking at her while he spoke, but the way his voice carried out made Hermione hold her breath as she listened.

"I know I myself may not have believed it at first, but I'd dare any pureblood to tell me this isn't the most magical job in the world."

Needless to say, Hermione had never thought about it like that, but she could see that Draco had given it years of thought. She felt strangely proud of him.

"Sounds like you work a lot," was all that she could come up with. Draco smiled.

"It's basically all I do these days. I've become the Hermione Granger of my department."

It was the perfect opportunity to bring up her own work, she knew that Harry was right, and Draco could help her immensely if she asked.

Out of nowhere, he put his hand over hers and all words failed her.

"I don't mean it in a bad way," he said, looking at her strangely. Only then she realized she was frowning. He must have thought he had upset her, but really, she just couldn't understand why she couldn't feel about her job the same way Draco felt about his.

"I know, I know. You must do something else besides work, what about the pure blood socialites?" She wanted to talk about her work, but not then, not there. This was their date.

"Not much left of that, to be honest. They disbanded most of them, and rightfully so. They were excuses for pureblood extremists to get together and nothing good ever came off that."

He looked slightly ashamed as he continued. "I get together with Pansy, Blaise, and Theo every other day and some other Slytherins more rarely. You'd think someone from other houses would have tried to make peace, like you and Potter. Harry. Is not like I haven't tried making the first move."

She felt oddly bad for him then, but he didn't seem hurt at all, only a bit confused.

"To be fair, Harry was the only one who experienced actual proof of regret, by you and your mother. Others didn't," Hermione tried to explain.

He shrugged. "You didn't. And you're still here."

"Harry's words and you treating me decently was enough for me."

He gave her a half smile and then continued to look up at the stars, his hand still over hers, warm and comforting.

"Also, there's Ron too," she added as an afterthought.

"Don't remind me," he joked. "Do you want to go to some of the other spaces they've set up, take a look around?" he offered, changing the subject.

"Sure," she nodded and got to his feet, helping him stand up and pack everything.

They walked by many interesting activities, including star-chart making, astrology readings (which thankfully Draco also found to be absolute bogus), and night photography lessons.

Draco had kept their hands linked together all the time, and she was surprised at how affectionate and comfortable he was being, especially around so many people.

Hermione spotted a familiar face in the distance and instantly gasped, pulling Draco along behind a tree to hide from view.

"If you wanted to go somewhere more private, you could have just said so," he exclaimed, brushing off leaves from his robes.

"Sorry, that was my boss. I don't think it's a good idea that she sees me here at this time when there's work tomorrow," she explained, trying to rationalize her actions.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "She's here as well, we're not in school anymore, and you don't have to be Miss Perfect Behavior all the time."

"But what if she sees us together? Isn't there a rule against inter-ministry relationships?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "What? You know as well as I do that doesn't exist. Are you ashamed of being seen with me?"

"Of course not! I... I just..." she didn't know what to say and Draco's eyes were now cold and harsh, because it had become clear that she was at least somewhat embarrassed about the situation and she had honestly no good reason to be. Lots of strangers had already seen her with him today, people they didn't know but probably knew them, and the news would come out eventually. She just wasn't ready for everybody to find out yet.

"Prove it," he challenged her, stepping from behind the tree and waiting for her to do the same.

Hermione knew he was right, she was being silly. She took one step towards him, feeling relief at the way his shoulders untensed and his expression lightened.

As soon as they started to walk back though, Draco stopped in his tracks and then proceeded to pull her back behind the tree.

"What?" she almost shrieked. Genuinely scared because Draco was peeking from behind the tree and acting as irrationally as she had been.

"Nothing, nothing." He dismissed her with one hand. "Why don't we go this way, instead?" He signaled to the opposite path they had taken before and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before looking around the tree and seeing Daphne Greengrass walking past with some man she didn't know. Her jaw dropped in indignation and when her eyes found Draco's again, he looked absolutely prepared for what he knew was coming.

"You big, fat, hypocrite!" she barked and Draco winced at the volume of her voice.

"This is different!" he defended himself.

"How?" She folded her arms and waited for an answer.

He hesitated for a moment. "Daphne is the queen of gossip, if she finds out, you can be absolutely certain that the whole wizarding world will know before the sun rises!"

"I don't care, you were doing to me the exact same thing you thought was so horrible on my part. But when you do-"

He interrupted her "I know it looks bad but I can assure you this would be much worse and-"

"You are so arrogant, why are your reasons more believable than mine?" Hermione snapped, angrier now.

"That's not what I'm saying! Plus, you're the one who took us out on a date at the busiest nighttime event since The Weird Musical Festival!"

"So now I made a terrible date choice just because some of your snobbish friends might see us together? Let me tell you some-"

Hermione had to swallow the rest of the sentence when Draco pushed her back against the tree and pressed their mouths together with such speed that her brain was still reeling with anger and confusion when she felt him coax her lips open and his tongue dart across hers. After that, everything seemed to be a blur of emotions that rendered her temporarily useless, only able to focus on everything Draco was doing to her. His hands had trapped both her wrists under his grip, keeping her arms to her sides while his body pressed her against the rough surface of the tree trunk, and now he had stopped exploring the inside of her mouth to pull her bottom lip between his teeth and bite it so murderously slow that she was afraid she'd implode before he was done.

In the back of her mind, the thought that he had done this just to shut her up made her want to laugh, but he had made sure that wasn't a possibility when he shoved a leg between hers and let go of her wrists. She hadn't even noticed she had been struggling until she felt the release and her hands latched onto his neck.

Draco placed one last soft kiss on her sensitive lips before joining their foreheads together and opening his eyes. She was afraid to open hers, because he would see how much he had succeeded in affecting her. But she had no other choice.

Hermione met peaceful grey and was glad that his expression didn't seem to be mocking her, instead he was waiting for her to say something. Out of all the things she could say, she decided it was best to just follow his methods.

She kissed him again, and feeling his smirk against her lips. So she kissed him harder, her hands sliding from his neck to the front of his robes and using them to pull him against her as she sucked on his bottom lip, erasing that bloody smirk off his face. He reacted just as she expected, hungrily kissing her back, wanting to keep up with her.

This was far more aggressive of a kiss that she had ever shared with Harry, but not less nice or exciting, and although she had thought she was ready for this, nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of yearning that intensified every time he flicked his tongue against hers.

Draco's hands curled around her waist and she inhaled sharply into his mouth, giving him the perfect opportunity to let go of her lips and attack her neck, which made her arc her back off the tree and into him.

She opened her eyes briefly to witness the infinite amount of light shining down at them from between tree branches and Draco's ragged breathing was all she could hear.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered against her skin and she felt her stomach drop because this was exactly the kind of situations she wasn't good at. Her mind searched for some appropriate answer that didn't make her look stupid and wouldn't ruin the mood.

"Umm... "She pretended she was far too distracted by his actions to be able to speak, but then he took his mouth off of her and straightened himself to look at her.

"Me?" he suggested and she nodded, relieved that he provided the answer.

"Harry?" he asked again and she nodded again.

"Tell me something about him," Draco prompted and she swallowed hard. He started to kiss up her jaw, tracing his way to her ear and by then she didn't have to pretend to be distracted anymore.

But Draco was getting impatient as he hummed encouragingly and kissed her temple.

An idea managed to work its way through the fog on her brain. "He and I..." she started but had to cut herself off when Draco tightened his grip on her waist.

"Yes?"

"Before I came here, he and I kissed. He kissed me and... And... "She couldn't get herself to continue to speak, even though she knew this was something that she had to get used to if she wanted to be in this relationship. Three people required a lot more communication.

Draco got to her level again, his face so close to her she could feel every panting breath bouncing against her skin.

"Show me," Hermione heard him say and she opened her eyes, feeling her cheeks flaming hot in embarrassment.

She guessed that was better than saying it.

Her hands slowly uncurled from their tight grip on his robes and she could feel the anticipation radiating from Draco's body. Deciding not to think so much anymore she caught his lips at the same time as she reached around to grab Draco's unsurprisingly perfect ass. He jerked slightly at the unexpected touch, but then the rather hard bite on her lip told her it had been the right call.

Feeling a surge of control over him, she pulled him closer and almost moaned when his erection pressed right above her hip. Draco let go of her lip and huffed a breathless laugh.

"Did he, uh?"

She gave a small nod and then abruptly Draco took a hold of her face with both hands, making her look up at him, meeting less intensity in his eyes than she had expected. Although visibly aroused, he was all softness and warmth, keeping a composure that she almost envied, as she currently felt like she might burst into the night if he stopped touching her.

His lips parted to speak and everything seemed to be in slow motion.

"What do you want to do, Granger?"

Draco sounded like he was savoring her last name after only saying her first for so long and her mind didn't stop to think, didn't hesitate at all when she answered.

"I want to go to your place."

His only reaction was to put one hand in his pocket and before she knew it, they were under the stars no more.

.

Her first thought upon seeing Draco's bed was how grateful she was for not being at her place which was currently covered in discarded clothing options.

Her second thought was how much it looked like the transfigured bed he and Harry had slept on at her flat. Big and simple. She suddenly missed Harry very much.

"Don't think that I don't like it," Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to look up at him once again, realizing they were still very much in the same position.

"But I wouldn't have guessed you'd like it so much." he smirked.

And she was still very much grabbing his ass.

She let her hands drop to her sides, not really knowing what to do next. But Draco didn't let her wonder for too long, when he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, then on the bridge of her nose, and then on her lips. Just with one small peck, she was hooked again, not being able to stop herself from touching him, hands all over his chest, mouth all over his neck, standing on her tiptoes to reach all the wonderful parts of him that she wanted to get to know personally. There was so much to do that it overwhelmed her, and she barely noticed that he was slowly walking them back to the edge of the mattress.

Hermione wasn't sure how far she wanted this to go, all she knew was that making love bites all around his neck was not enough. Lying down as he climbed over her was not enough. His hands all over her body was not enough. Struggling to unbutton his shirt was not enough. Draco groaning helplessly into her skin was not enough.

But when she reached down, her fingers sliding along the edge of his belt, Draco froze.

"Sorry, I…" she whispered as she retracted her hand and felt a sinking weight settling in her stomach.

He shook his head almost imperceptibly. "No. I want you to," he assured, his eyes staring purposefully into hers. "But tonight, let's just do this." He emphasized his meaning by taking her hand and pressing it against his hardness as she gasped. Swiftly, he let go of her hand and with his own started sliding up her thigh until he stopped between her legs and watched her bite her own lip to muffle a moan.

Hermione didn't know what to focus on, as each thing was more intense than the other; her hand cupping him with such eagerness like she had never felt up a boy in her life; his fingers starting to move slowly through the fine fabric of her tights; or the way he stared down at her, like he wanted nothing more than let her know that this was just the beginning of something she wasn't prepared for.

Perhaps this, was enough.

 **Author's notes: Long chapter today! If at any point you feel like one pairing is not showing up enough, fear not, I will always make up for it in the following chapters. Huge thanks to divergentofhogwarts for betaing this story.**


	10. Ten

**Ten**

At seven am sharp, a loud noise woke Hermione, making her groan into the pillow when it wouldn't stop.

"Hermione, how the hell do you turn this bloody thing off?"

Her eyes snapped open at Draco's voice and only then she realized that the noise was her alarm.

Draco was sitting up, fiddling with her mobile unsuccessfully, his eyes barely open. Hermione took it from him and deactivated the alarm. He threw himself back down with a sigh of relief.

Hermione noticed that she had a text from Harry and cursed herself internally for forgetting to write to him. Especially when she just got him to start using a mobile.

She typed a quick response promising to call him later and rested her head back on Draco's pillows, which were so comfortable; she was pressed to suspect they were enchanted.

"Don't get too comfortable, my own alarm is going off in five minutes," he croaked, pointing at the clock hanging on the opposite wall.

"Why do you set it for seven o' five? That's so obnoxious." Hermione rubbed her eyes for a solid minute, during which Draco didn't answer.

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to make the brightness less intense, a blurry, topless Draco coming into focus. He was on his side, looking at her with a sly smile.

"I would tell you how _your_ perfectionism is so obnoxious, but since you look so ridiculously good waking up half naked on my bed, I'm going it let it slide," Draco remarked smoothly.

She blushed unexpectedly, clinging to the sheets covering her. She had put her underwear and top back on, but not the bra or rest of her clothes. At some point she had considered going back to her place, but Draco's arms were so tightly wrapped around her that she was forced to lie to herself and pretend it was just convenient because they had work tomorrow at the same time.

"Can I take a shower here?" she asked, suddenly shy despite the fact that she did things with Draco that she had never done on a first date.

Not that she'd had many first dates.

"Of course, there are extra towels in the drawer under the sink." He was eying her hungrily and she was almost certain he would have joined her in the shower if she wasn't acting so embarrassed by his advances.

"Alright, thanks." Hermione didn't want Draco to watch her so uncovered in broad daylight, but she sure as hell wasn't going to act too self-conscious in front of him, so she gathered all her courage and threw the covers away, walking with pretend confidence to the bathroom without looking back. She heard his alarm going off after closing the bathroom door.

She came out a while later smelling exactly like Draco did every day and she wondered if anyone would be able to notice.

He was waiting for her, already dressed and freshly showered as well.

Hermione frowned. "How many bathrooms are in this place?"

"Only two," he answered simply, knowing she must have been expecting a larger number.

"Oh." She took a moment to look around the room, as she had been too distracted to appreciate it before. It was fairly minimalistic and modern, an almost opposite of the heavily decorated antique style she had witnessed at the manor. She wondered how many other things in Draco's life were the contrary of his old life.

"Ready?" he asked, gently wiping away a droplet of water on her cheek.

She smiled. "Sure."

.

After a long and complicated day of dealing with ridiculous Ministry antics (two Muggleborn kids abandoned by their religious parents and the ministry didn't know whether to take them in or not because they were not eleven yet and Draco couldn't believe he of all people had to fight for these kid's lives just because they weren't ready for freaking Hogwarts yet.) Draco really needed to unwind.

That's why he was so glad when someone knocked at his door.

"It's open," he called and then smiled devilishly when Hermione walked in.

"We really need to stop using work memos for this. Someone will discover it eventually." She seriously needed to work on better greetings.

"What do you suggest? An owl?"

She rolled her eyes. "How about a mobile? You should get one, as head of Muggle Relations..."

Draco mimicked her eye roll. "I do have one, Hermione. I know how to do my work."

"Well give me your number then," she looked at him expectantly as she took out her own mobile.

"Umm, it's... I don't usually give it out let me just find it," he stumbled awkwardly and tried really hard not to blush as he fished out the device from the bottom of his drawer and tried turning it on, unsuccessfully

Hermione was looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"You don't know how to use it, do you?"

He bit the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms over his chest. No use in lying to her.

"Look," he started, suddenly defensive. "There are some things I can get behind. Planes, X-Ray machines, recycling. But this? This thing makes no sense! It's too smart of its own good, I don't trust it one bit."

Hermione started laughing, irritating him even further. "Sorry, sorry," she apologized, shaking her head and trying to stop. "But really, there's nothing to trust or not trust, it's pretty basic once you get the hang of it. I'll teach you."

His scowl was deadly. "Or maybe I'll get Harry to teach you, since you look like you want to bite my head off."

Right then, there was a knock at his door and Hermione frowned when Draco called out. "Come in."

Harry entered and Hermione instantly beamed. "Harry!"

He looked from her to Draco and back again, smiling softly and closing the door behind him. "Hi. I didn't know you'd be here," Harry told her and Draco watched as Harry's body visibly relaxed as he walked further into his office, immersing himself in the magical energy of the room. He loved this office more than his own house.

"I didn't know you'd be here either, I was just about to call you to see if you wanted to come to my place after," Hermione answered, and then they both turned to look at him.

Draco smiled, trying to forget about Hermione's mocking of his abilities with Muggle technology, and focus on the matter at hands. "I told you both to come here."

They looked confused for a second, but then they exchanged an amused look, probably surprised that Draco was just doing something nice and wanted to spend time with them.

"Why are you still standing? There's plenty of room, just sit wherever you want." Draco motioned to the big sofa encircling the room and stepped around his desk to join them.

He sat next to Harry, who was now between him and Hermione.

"I just thought since we've already been through half of the dating process, and everybody's been with everybody separately, we should discuss how things are going. You know, just checking in."

The look on their faces made something tighten in his chest and his stomach dropped when he realized it was happiness. They looked so bloody happy and all he had done was invite them to his office to check in on them. Hermione's lovely full lips were stretched into an honest smile that made him have flashbacks of last night, and Harry's green eyes were unusually bright and striking from behind those ridiculous glasses of him.

If Draco was completely honest with himself, he just wanted to see Harry and Hermione and interact with both of them at the same time. He was tired of the individual dates, and he had only been on two.

If he was even more honest, he wanted to smack himself on the head for thinking that the two goofy grins in front of him were the best part of his day.

"So?" he snapped, in an attempt to retain his composure. "Do you have anything to say?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, why don't you tell me about your date first?" he looked at both of them.

"You haven't told him?" Draco asked Hermione, surprised.

She shook her head. "Like I said, I was going to meet him after work and tell him in person."

The atmosphere seemed suddenly heavy, the three of them looking at each other with uncertainty and it was Harry who finally broke the silence.

"Did you, um...do it?"

Draco stared at Hermione's unstoppable blush with delight, and his smile must have been wicked because when Harry saw it, his pupils dilated. Harry looked surprised and curious, his lips slightly parted and his gaze questioning. One of the things he enjoyed the most about these two Gryffindors was the way everything affected them so much. They got angry and explosive but then soft and sensitive within the same minute, roused by words, melted by touches, and all he wanted to do was experience that intensity with both at the same time.

"Not really," Hermione replied. Draco could see how hard it'd be for her to talk to Harry about what they had done, so it was all the more reason to push her.

He scooted just a bit closer to Harry. "Tell him," Draco encouraged her and she swallowed, a nervous smile now playing on her lips.

"We just touched. Like, touched each other. And then we stayed over at Draco's and came here in the morning."

Harry had been serious up until now, when his lips turned up in a small smile. "Okay."

"I was hoping for a bit more detail than that," Draco almost groaned in frustration at how shy they could be when they were together. He hadn't really seen them on their date, but when he was alone with Harry and then alone with Hermione, they didn't seem this self-conscious.

It was probably because they had been friends for so long. More than ten years, really. It was like if he suddenly tried to hook up with Blaise, or Pansy. He shuddered just thinking about it.

At this rate, Draco realized it could take _months_ until they all finally got to have sex together. That is, if he didn't do anything about it.

"But since we're on the subject," he started. "Maybe it's better if we stop telling and start showing."

He did what his gut was telling him to do ever since they walked in his office, too desperate to keep waiting for perfect moments and trial dates.

Draco pulled Harry towards him, both hands cupping his face as he kissed his parted lips. When he heard the soft gasp coming from Hermione, it only made him kiss Harry harder, slipping his tongue in his mouth and relishing in the way the other boy started to kiss back, ignited by his advances. He could feel the heat radiating from him, his cheeks hot, his neck flushed, his hands coming to grip Draco's shoulders like a vice, and this is exactly what he wanted to feel from him, what he wanted Hermione to see, what made him want to throw all caution to the wind and continue with this crazy proposition from her.

He softly slowed down the kiss until their tongues were just moving languidly against each other, tasting warm desperation in Harry, who seemed to want to return to the fast paced devouring of their mouths. Draco wanted nothing more than to comply him, so much that he was getting ridiculously hard just by feeling Harry try to restrain himself, but he had other plans in mind and he needed to continue. He bit Harry's tongue just enough to earn a whimper from him and then he broke the kiss, pecking him once on the lips before moving Harry's head away from him, making him face Hermione.

When Draco looked at Hermione, his breath hitched in his throat. She was literally on the edge of her seat, completely immersed in watching them, her hands curled tightly around the strap of the purse she hadn't removed for some unfathomable reason. Her mouth wasn't hanging open like he expected, instead it was shut tight, her jaw tense, and her eyes wide. It was hard to tell if she was nervous, aroused, or just fascinated. But when she saw that Draco turned Harry her way, Draco watched her release the breath she had been holding and immediately lean into him, purse dropping to the floor.

Harry was the one who seemed surprised, though, as if he hadn't had time to process one kiss when suddenly he was in the middle of another. Draco wanted to laugh, he wanted at least to smirk, but all he could manage was try not to blink as Harry slowly caught on, his hands coming up to Hermione's waist as her own caressed his neck and hair. Their kiss was neither slow nor fast, it was symmetrical and equally paced, like they had connected without trying, and each knew what the other would do before they did it and reacted accordingly.

It was perfect.

He wondered if it was going to be that perfect every time. If the perfection would stick even in a mess of limbs and sweat and desire. Even in the midst of awkward movements and position shifting. Even with him in the middle.

When he was with Hermione last night, he knew she hadn't decided what she wanted to do with him. She was carried away, overcome with sensations, and Draco knew that feeling well. But he had been too busy thinking to really be there like she was. He wanted to have sex with her, hell, he would have done it right then in his pub when she first told him she was attracted to him. But he wasn't sure she really wanted to do it without Harry. So he didn't try.

It was okay, though. Maybe it was better if they waited to be all together. Maybe it wouldn't be perfect, but there wouldn't be anyone left behind.

Their kiss had picked up speed, and so did Draco's heart, beating wildly against his chest. They were two of the most beautiful people he had ever seen, and together they seemed to be more than the sum of their parts; it was like a whole new experience in beauty.

He worried for a second about not giving them enough time before his legs started moving on their own, standing up and going to sit on Hermione's other side now. She felt him and immediately placed a hand on his thigh, his stomach dropping unexpectedly. He almost didn't want to break them apart.

Almost.

Draco's hand caught Hermione's chin and when she moved away from Harry, the boy opened his eyes. Draco stared at him for a moment, licked his bottom lip and tried to send him a look that said; 'Now is your turn to watch'.

He turned Hermione's head sideways and covered her mouth with his. As soon as she parted her lips, he couldn't help the low grunt forming deep in his throat. Because now he could feel Harry on her, his scent and his taste mixed delightfully with hers, and he had no idea it would be this evident and exhilarating. Hermione gripped his thigh harder and moved her body more towards him. He wondered if she could taste Harry on his tongue too, he wondered if she found it was thrilling as he did, and he wondered if Harry was still touching her.

Curiously, he lowered the hand on her chin down her neck, making her shiver, and then lower until he met Harry's hand still on her waist. He was drawing circles there, but stopped to grab Draco's hand and place it over the curve right above Hermione's hip, and then covered the hand with his own. Draco had a hard time focusing on anything, his mind was just a swirl of different thoughts that he couldn't make sense of, but the one thing that stood out was that he had no idea how he was going to get through actual sex with them without internally combusting first.

His past sexual experiences, although entertaining and generally very pleasant, were too numbed out by the fact that he didn't know any of the people. They had been one, or two night stands at the very best, and he didn't know anything about them other than names and ages. When he started flirting with Hermione and Harry, he never imagined it could lead anywhere; it was just his way of showing confidence and honestly, getting them flustered for his own amusement.

But now he was touching them and kissing them and he couldn't believe his own goddamn luck that Hermione had come to him with such a golden opportunity, one that hadn't even made an appearance in his wildest fantasies, one that he snatched right away without even thinking about it.

Memories of the night before with Hermione flooded his brain and he was so hard it was difficult to think straight. He heard someone taking a sharp intake of breath and it took him too long to realize it had to be Harry, since he and Hermione had their mouths glued together. He opened his eyes slightly to find Harry staring hungrily at him, but it was with mortification that he realized that Harry wasn't looking at his face.

Draco felt his face flushed with embarrassment because Harry was staring at the ridiculous tent in his trousers, like he was some kind of hormonal sixteen year old, so he closed his eyes again.

He wanted to keep this going, he was too intoxicated with the feeling of having them both so closed and willing. Without mulling it over too much, he took a hold of Harry's hands and slowly dragged them up Hermione's sides and then pulled them forward, swiftly covering her breasts with Harry's hands, his own right on top.

Hermione broke the kiss with a gasp and they both opened their eyes. He almost let out a gasp of his own when he was confronted with two striking, big, black orbs. He could barely see the line of usual brown surrounding her pupils, her eyes so dark and deep, he felt like they might swallow him whole if he wasn't careful.

"I..." she shifted uncomfortably and both boys immediately removed their hands. When Hermione stood up Draco felt his stomach sink, hard.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have," he started but closed his mouth at the shaking of her head.

"It's okay, it's okay. It wasn't that, I'm just... I need to go."

Both he and Harry stared up at her in disbelief, but he was the one who spoke. "Hermione you can tells us what's wrong."

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong. I just have to go. I have work to do. For tomorrow," she explained in a rush, still looking so aroused it was hard to believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Draco frowned. "It's barely seven."

Hermione picked up her purse. "I'm sorry," she stared down at both of them. "We'll talk soon, yes?"

Draco realized Harry hadn't said a thing, and when he turned to look at him, it shocked him how sad he seemed. He thought Harry would at least be curious or concerned for her, but he wasn't even looking at Hermione, but down at his shoes.

She gave them one last apologetic look before walking out.

Harry was still silent and Draco had no idea what to say. Hermione was clearly not telling them the truth, and he must have known too. They remained like that in silence for a while and Draco couldn't help but let his eyes trail all over Harry's form, thinking how he didn't look anything like the boy he loved to hate at school. His jaw line was strong and defined, his hair was longer, his body filled out admirably, there was even the shadow of stubble coloring the lower half of his face.

Draco saw his scar then, and he found it strange how he never remembered it anymore when he thought of Harry. Even though it was his trademark, nowadays Draco usually never even noticed it. But it reminded him that this was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, England's most famous wizard, the man who defeated Voldemort.

And here he was, looking like a lost puppy because Hermione was too stubborn to be straight with them. It made him feel a strange sadness for him.

He must really love her.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's knee, trying to be comforting for once, only to have him stand up abruptly too.

"I'm gonna go, Malfoy."

Fuck no.

Draco got to his feet in a second, his hands turned into fists and his jaw firmly set.

"My name is Draco," he hissed dangerously.

Harry was rooted in the spot, his green eyes now wide in shock as he took in Draco's angered expression. They stared at each other for a moment and Draco couldn't believe he had to spell this out for him.

It was one thing for Hermione to leave in the middle of a snogging session, but he'll be dammed if he was going to let Harry start calling him 'Malfoy' like the past few weeks hadn't happened at all.

Harry looked down and very deliberately, his lips started turning up into a sad smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Draco's shoulders slumped as he relaxed somewhat. "Alright. Our second date is next, you know. You better plan something spectacular like I did. I won't settle for a crappy tent and a memory like Hermione."

Harry chuckled even though Draco's tone was completely serious.

"What's so funny? I'm not joking." Draco resisted the urge to scowl.

Harry closed the distance between them and leaned in until his lips were right next to Draco's ear. Draco shivered involuntarily.

"I promise I will blow your mind, Draco."

Before Harry got a chance to step away, Draco took a hold of his wrist to pull him closer and then embraced him in a hug.

It took Harry no time to react and he wrapped his arms around him too. Draco closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the feeling of comfort he would never admit he needed. Harry even caressed the hair on the back of Draco's head and he wanted nothing more but to lean into it and drop his head on the other man's shoulder.

Draco tried really hard not to think about why they stayed like that for so long, or if there was even an explanation other than the fact that they were _dating_ and this was supposed to be normal.

It almost scared him how normal it felt.

He remembered that Harry had wanted to go so he started to loosen his grip on him. As they broke apart, Harry slid one of his hands from the back of Draco's head to his cheek and held it there for a moment while he gave Draco a warm smile. It had been a while since Draco felt so protected, so cared for, and he had to hold his own arms firmly to his sides to keep himself from embracing Harry again. He also bit his tongue, afraid he might blurt out something ridiculous and embarrassing like _thank you._

Harry dropped his hand and stepped back. "I'll come get you for the date as soon as I finish planning it."

Draco could only nod.

Harry headed for the door. "Not that I don't know what I'm going to do, but there's a few things I need to prepare."

Draco nodded again as he watched him reach for the doorknob, only to turn around again.

"But it won't be too long. A couple of days at the most."

"Just bloody go already," Draco snapped, without any malice. He didn't miss Harry's last smile before he left, closing the door behind him.

Draco collapsed on the sofa and cursed the very air that still smelled like them. He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose and replaying the events that occurred in the last hour.

At the end, he couldn't decide if he needed a cold shower, or a hot one.

 **Author's notes: Sorry this took so long, but life is hectic. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thanks to divergentofhogwarts for the beta work! Thanks all for reading and reviewing ;)**


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

Hermione had always found it strange how the Muggle library was always emptiest on the weekends, but the opposite was true for the Magical library.

The book in front of her was a refreshing change from the usual dusty monochromatic heavyweights that wizards were so used to. She could hold it up with one hand, and the colorful pages almost made her feel better.

She basically had chosen her flat on the basis that it was almost equal distance to the Ministry and to her favorite library. However, the Muggle library had remained forgotten and she didn't visit it nearly as much as she wished. But it was Saturday and she had all the time in the world.

Especially since neither Harry nor Draco had contacted her since her awkward escape on Thursday, so she woke up early for no reason and walked a few miles to the old building; the library she knew before being a witch. Hermione knew she had always been a witch, but sometimes it was easier to imagine she had simply become one.

As she read the vinyl pages, she couldn't believe she had neglected all the Muggle literature when she researched polyamory relationships. She had read thousands of pages about the history of wizards' relationships but not one on Muggles. She had come here in hopes that something would help her.

Though, she already knew what was wrong. She just wasn't sure she knew how, or _if_ she could get over the overwhelming feeling that has settled in her gut.

The reality of what they had been doing hit her really hard when she felt _both_ their hands on her breasts, and part of her definitely wanted to keep going, but another, louder part told her it was too much, too soon.

 _If you can't even handle them touching your breasts how are you going to handle a relationship?_

A ball of fear and anxiety grew larger on the pit of her stomach at the thought and she just had to stop.

This was all her idea, and she should be able to handle it gracefully, at least more than them.

But what if she couldn't? What if she made them start this crazy, almost ridiculous adventure with her and she couldn't follow through?

Hermione knew realistically that all this pressure was just in her head and they wouldn't really blame her. But it didn't make it easier.

Disappointing but not unsurprising, the Muggle book had basically the same information as the Magical ones. Hermione sighed.

Her mobile beeped and she almost twisted her hand when she went to retrieve it from her pocket. Only two people ever texted her; her mom, and Harry.

 _'_ _Hey Hermione, sorry I didn't get in contact sooner; I was preparing the date with Draco. I'm expecting him any second now. Let's get together tomorrow yeah? Love, Harry. '_

She breathed in relief. She had thought maybe he was upset or something. She wondered what they were doing.

.

Harry heard the Floo rustling and immediately grabbed the prepared bag he had on the floor. A few seconds later, Draco was stepping out of the green flames.

He looked around as he dusted himself off. "This is much smaller than I imagined," he commented.

"Hello to you too," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," Draco said, still looking around curiously. "It's just that my mother had told me about this place and I always had a different picture of it in my head."

"Oh," Harry had forgotten that Draco wasn't just Draco Malfoy. He was Draco Malfoy _Black,_ and 12 Grimmauld Place where they now stood had belonged to the Black family for centuries before Sirius gave it to Harry. Narcissa Malfoy probably spent part of her childhood in that very living room.

"I should have invited you sooner," Harry tried to sound apologetic, but he was in a hurry. "But right now we need to take the Portkey before we miss it."

Draco's left eyebrow rose in interest. "Portkey? Where are you taking me?"

Harry smiled and took the other man's hand, placing a sickle on his palm and covering it with his own. "You'll see."

They prepared themselves to feel that familiar pull behind their navels, but after a few seconds of anticipation, it didn't come. Draco looked down at their joined hands.

"Are you sure you made it right?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I know you're rich, and I am too, but I would never use money to make a Portkey." Draco shook his head and Harry ignored him, focusing on the clock hanging on the wall.

"Ah, we still got a couple of minutes left," he announced and made to take his hand back. Before he could, Draco pulled him forward, _hard_ , making Harry crash against his body in a not so graceful fashion.

His protests were swallowed by a rough kiss that almost made him lose his balance again. Draco cradled his head with one hand while the other still held onto his hand, and his lips were frantic, almost desperate as they coaxed Harry's open, letting himself in and making Harry question his own sanity because he was sure he had gotten used to Draco's kissing by now, but this made him feel like it was the very first time.

When the Portkey activated, Harry didn't even notice, as there were far too many feeling already pulling at his insides.

.

Their feet landed on soft ground and Harry felt Draco start to pull away, but he just needed one more second to comfortably come down from a kiss like that, so he took a hold of Draco's robes, immobilizing him and nibbling at his lower lip until he was ready to let go.

They broke apart and Harry watched with delight as Draco's eyes grew in size as he realized where they were.

"This is…" he stated in shock and Harry nodded.

"Berlin's Stadium."

Draco turned to look at him, blinking a couple of times. "The Quidditch World Cup Final will be played here."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he smiled. "And it's all ours for the day."

Apparently Draco couldn't contain his grin as he looked around, taking in the immensity of the place. "How?"

Harry shrugged and tried not to sound too cocky. "Hermione would smack me if she heard… but sometimes it pays off to be The Chosen One."

Draco gave him a side look and smacked him rather weakly on the back of the head.

"Thank god I'm here when she's not," he said and then looked down at himself. "You should have told me we were coming here; I don't have my Quidditch robes."

Harry raised the rather large bag he was carrying. "All covered. Also, the last team to practice here said we could use their brooms and equipment."

Harry gave him a knowing look and Draco's jaw almost dropped. Almost.

"The French?" he exclaimed in disbelief and Harry nodded with a smile.

"Bloody hell, I hate those bastards! But they have the _best_ brooms in the entire world. No one's even allowed to buy them, my father's been trying to get me one for years."

Harry laughed at the ridiculousness if it all; who would have thought he'd be the one to give Draco Malfoy an opportunity that no amount of money could buy?

"Let's go, then! I've got to see them." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the changing rooms.

.

Hermione felt strange walking out of a library only an hour after getting there, but she couldn't get herself to be distracted by any book and she wasn't feeling any better. Maybe she just had to give it time.

She stopped by Diagon Alley on her way home to pick up some office supplies to get her through a weekend of working from home, when she stumbled into someone familiar inside Scribbulus Writing Instruments.

"Pansy," she greeted the other girl with a half-smile. "How are you?"

"Oh, hello." Pansy frowned for a moment, her enormous sunglasses riding down her nose a little before she relaxed her face. "It's so strange that we're almost close acquaintances now, isn't it? I'm good. How are you?"

Hermione nodded awkwardly. "I'm okay. I'm getting some stuff for work."

Pansy shuddered. "I hate this store, but I'm getting Theo a birthday present and he seems to adore these novelty Quills they have on special editions. He collects them."

Hermione watched the wrapped present in Pansy's hand and smiled. "Oh that's nice." She didn't really know how to interact with her, so she started to walk past her. "Well, see you later!"

"Granger, wait," Pansy exclaimed and Hermione stopped.

"You can call me Hermione." She replied, remembering that Pansy had done the same thing.

Pansy nodded. "Alright, Hermione. Can I ask you something?" Her voice was nice and sweet and Hermione wondered if it had changed over the years or it had always been like that, only in their youth Hermione could only hear the harshness in her tone.

"Um, sure?" Hermione answered, a bit nervous about where the conversation could go.

Without hesitation, Pansy asked, "What was that the other day?"

Hermione had been correct to suspect that this had to do with Draco and Harry "What do you mean?" she asked back, trying to sound confident.

Pansy rolled her eyes, or at least Hermione imagined she did; her sunglasses were so dark Hermione could barely notice anything behind them "I'm drunk, not stupid."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, confused. "You mean you were drunk?" she inquired.

Pansy shrugged. "Perhaps. In any case, don't play dumb with me."

Hermione sighed, already feeling tired and it was barely midday. "Why don't you ask Draco?"

The other girl crossed her arms over her chest and Hermione had the feeling she was losing patience. "Because I know him well enough to know that if he doesn't tell me on his own, pestering him about it it's useless. There was something weird going on that night. I just couldn't figure out if it was between you and Draco, or Draco and Potter."

Hermione had no idea what to say, but somehow that spoke way more than anything else she might have replied. Pansy's eyebrows rose very high in surprise and Hermione had never seen her express so much emotion before. Not while sober anyway.

The Slytherin girl wrapped her cold hand delicately around Hermione's wrist. "Let's go to lunch."

.

"Watch it, Potter!"

Draco used his body weight to push Harry as far away from the Snitch as possible. The broom he was on was going so fast he could barely open his eyes, but the golden glint was unmistakable and he just _knew_ he was going to get it before Harry did.

He felt familiar and almost nostalgic of his school days; the simplicity of playing Quidditch like it was the most important thing in his life, and trying to beat Harry like his life depended on it. Not like he ever succeeded anyway. Until now.

Harry suddenly was nowhere to be seen and Draco got nervous. Trust Harry Potter to learn some fantastic new maneuver only to use it against him on their freaking date. He should actually be a gentleman and let Draco win out of courtesy since this was _his_ date _._

But if he did, Draco would be outraged.

After a couple of rounds of playing one on one with just the Quaffle for scores, Draco suggested they forget everything else and just play to catch the Snitch. The stadium was unbelievably big and it was taking forever, but finally they had spotted it and it had been about half an hour of just chasing it around, one trailing after the other interchangeably. Draco was exhausted, but for once in his goddamn life he needed to get the Snitch before Harry. He was sure Harry was playing equally as hard and would not be beat easily.

The golden ball took an unexpected turn and Draco swore. "Fuck!" He made an abrupt turn too to follow it again, and saw Harry behind him, already going after the Snitch. Draco sped up as much as he could, feeling the skin in his face sting from the friction of the air. He was right behind Harry, and the fucker even looked over his shoulder and flashed him a charming smile. Draco almost felt his blood boil, his adrenaline through the roof and he sped up even faster, tilting his whole body forward, and thinking that two could play at _that_ game. He was almost side to side with Harry and he could feel his eyes on him, but he wouldn't let himself get distracted by the other man, as much as he wanted to see him too. The Snitch was right in front of them and Draco started to stretch his arm towards it, holding onto his broom for dear life with his other hand. He felt Harry's shoulder against his own, his arm outstretched too and grunting with effort.

It all happened too fast; Harry's fingers barely brushing the Snitch before Draco leaned sideways and whispered his name in his ear, making Harry turn his head to look at him. Draco winked at Harry as his lips formed a seductive smirk, and Harry was distracted for long enough for Draco to take the lead, inching forward just a bit more and wrapping his fingers around the golden Snitch. When Harry looked forward again it was too late, and Draco started to descend to the ground without looking back.

"It looks great, doesn't it?" He asked Harry, holding the Snitch for him to see once he had returned too.

Harry looked partly shocked and partly upset. "You cheated!"

Draco placed the Snitch in his back pocket. "I did not cheat. I used every little thing I had to my advantage. So did you."

"That's just Slytherin code for 'cheating'. You know I would have gotten it first if you hadn't tricked me with your…your…" He didn't seem to find the correct word and Draco snorted, amused.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, it's just a game."

Harry faked laughing, already removing his uniform. "You wouldn't have said that if you had lost." It was way too hot and Draco could see that Harry was suffocated as he pulled his shirt over his head. "At least I beat you with the Quaffle. You're a terrible Keeper."

Draco was about to argue that he was in fact _not_ a terrible Keeper, but Harry kept talking and he kept removing more pieces of clothing.

"Let's face it, in a real game with other players, something like that wouldn't have worked, there's just too much going on and you learn not to get distracted as-"

"Harry," Draco interrupted him. "What the hell are you doing?"

The other boy look taken aback by the question, but then he followed Draco's line of sight straight to his body and he looked down at himself. "What?"

Harry had removed everything but his boxers and Draco could not believe that he had to point it out to him. Draco signaled at his lack of clothing and Harry just _shrugged_.

"Oh, I just thought we were finished and heading for the showers," he explained like it was obvious.

Draco frowned. "We're not _in_ the showers, Merlin, I never took you for an exhibitionist."

Harry laughed and extended his arms out. "We're completely alone here."

Draco still thought it was completely insane, but Harry was coming closer to him and suddenly it was hard to focus on anything but his almost nakedness; his fit, sweaty, and unashamed nakedness. Harry could see Draco had gone tensed and smiled.

"Merlin, I never took you for a prude," Harry teased and Draco narrowed his eyes at him. He started removing his clothes too, eager to prove Harry wrong and have him stare at his naked form.

Draco got down to his boxers and faked total confidence. He stared Harry with a challenging expression, as if saying: _your move._

Harry caught on immediately and stepped forward, closing the distance between them and embracing Draco, hands on his hips and pulling him against his body. Draco felt himself get instantly hard and he gasped, completely startled by Harry's boldness. His green eyes were shining with determination and Draco knew it was his turn to make a move, so he leant down and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck and feeling Harry's erection against his own.

Draco tried to forget the fact that they were basically naked and grinding against each other in a very open and very public place, he really did try, but he couldn't. Harry's tongue moving against his own was a maddening distraction, but in the end he knew that he couldn't go through with _this_ here, and Harry didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

He broke the kiss and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, looking into his blown pupils. "You win. I'm a prude. Now take me to the showers."

.

The unfamiliar animosity made Hermione feel strange, but she appreciated Pansy's gesture, so before she knew it, they were sitting in a posh café she had never seen before. Pansy ordered them mimosas and quiches and removed her sunglasses, staring at Hermione in curiosity.

"Do I really need to ask you to tell me?" Pansy said, sipping her drink.

Hermione felt a knot in her throat. She didn't think she was emotionally stable enough to talk about this, and with _Pansy_ of all people. She was afraid she might break down crying, and having her witness that would be a living nightmare, so she remained quiet for a while, trying to gather her thoughts and strength all at once and hoping Pansy would take pity on her and change the subject.

The other girl sighed, feeling Hermione's reluctance to talk. "Look, I've been asking around for days and no one knows anything about what you three are doing, whatever that it. Not even your friends, and yes, before you ask, I did talk to them. All of them."

Hermione was equal parts impressed and scared. Pansy smiled knowingly.

"So I think it's safe to say I'm the only one who knows at this point, and there's clearly something bothering you about this subject," Pansy leant forward, her arms on the table. "You don't have to talk to me about it, but from my point of view, I'm your safest bet."

Pansy started eating, casually waiting for Hermione to make up her mind. She knew she had left her thinking, and Hermione was sure Pansy was just trying to manipulate her into spilling everything, but that didn't stop it from working. Sort of. Pansy already knew there was something going on for a while, and she didn't spread the rumor around like Hermione would have thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get an outside perspective on their situation.

But she wasn't really sure how much to reveal. This was Draco's friend, after all, and he clearly hadn't told her for a reason. "What do you know?" Hermione asked after taking her first sip of mimosa.

Pansy looked at Hermione, mulling over the question and probably coming up with another way to get the whole truth out of her.

"Just what I saw. You and Draco were flirting, he and Potter were flirting, and until today I didn't realize you and Potter were also flirting. I thought that was just the way you got along, but your reaction to my questions tells me there's a couple of possibilities," Pansy held up one finger, her sparkling nail polish shining in the sun. "One; you and Potter both want to be with Draco and he hasn't made up his mind yet. This was my original theory because it would be such a Draco thing to do, to drag something like this out because he enjoys the attention far too much. Besides, you're both his type and it was only a matter of time before he tried to bed one of you."

Hermione hated that she enjoyed that someone who knows Draco so much would say she's his type. And Harry too. She fought the urge to smile.

"But," Pansy continued. "That wouldn't explain why you and Potter were also into each other. He did run off after you that night too. I thought he was just being your friend, but your other friends were there and they didn't follow you. Which leads me to the other possibility." She held another finger up and Hermione gulped.

"Draco really is trying to bed you both. At the same time. And you're all into it."

Well, that was close enough to the truth, even though Draco wasn't the one to incite the madness.

Hermione nodded weakly. "Something along those lines."

Pansy looked like she had just won the lottery, her lips spreading into a delighted smile and her dark eyes shining with mirth. "This is the best story I've heard all year."

Hermione frowned. "You don't even know the story yet."

"The basic plot is more than perfect enough already. It can only get better." She took another big sip of her drink. "So if you agreed to a threesome with Draco and Potter, why are you so glum about it?"

Hermione's cheeks got red, and she knew it shouldn't be this hard to tell people that she had been the one with the idea, and that it wasn't _just_ a threesome. If they were ever going to be in a relationship out in the open, she would have to get over her embarrassment.

"Well, it's more like _they_ agreed. It was my idea," she explained and Pansy clapped her hands together excitedly and nodded for her to continue. "We're trying to date. As in, something serious. Is not official yet, we don't know if it'll work out, but I've just been doubting the whole thing lately and I'm afraid I might not be able to do it."

Pansy suddenly didn't look so happy. "What? You all want to be in a serious relationship with two other people? I think I liked this story better when it was just sex."

"Why?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused. It was a much better gossip than simply a sexual threesome.

"Because, this means it's something really serious and I can't tell anyone. Plus, this is the first time Draco has tried anything serious with anyone." Pansy looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke again. "But in all honesty, the only part that really surprises me is that _you_ were the one to come up with this. I wouldn't have suspected you had it in you."

"It doesn't surprise you that Draco, Harry, and I want to be all together?" Needless to say, Hermione was perplexed and had many more questions for Pansy. Why had Draco never been serious with anyone? And why was that a bad thing now? She just felt like she had found an endless source of information on Draco Malfoy and she wished she could find something similar on Harry, and even on herself, so she could work out all of their problems easily.

Pansy shook her head. "On deeper consideration, no. I can't speak for you and Potter because I don't know you that well. Well, except for everything Draco says about you. In school it was 'Potter this' and 'Potter that'. After he started working at the Ministry, 'Granger this' and 'Granger that', which actually proves my point." She downed the rest of her drink and seemed to have softened up enough to give Hermione a conspiratorial smile. "I always wondered who he'd finally go out with, you, or Potter. The fact that it ended up being both isn't really that weird once you think about it. It's perfect for him."

Hermione felt something painful in her chest. She should have been happy. Thrilled, even, that Draco's best friend considered the relationship perfect. _Perfect_.

But she wasn't thrilled, she was terrified. The pressure to make things work seemed to intensify, and Pansy realized she was having an internal crisis.

"Fuck Granger, calm down," she told her and only then Hermione realized she had been biting her cheek and holding back tears.

.

Berlin's Stadium showers were the biggest Harry had ever seen, but it was hard to really pay attention when he was currently pining Draco against a wall and kissing the life out of him.

Their kisses hadn't been so sexual until now and Harry was staring to lose control. He couldn't get enough of Draco's skin under his fingers, his taste on his tongue, his moans on his ears. It was driving Harry crazy, and before he knew it, he was reaching down to grab Draco through his boxers.

Draco hissed and threw his head back. "Harry…fuck…slow down," he managed to groan in between heavy pants. But Harry had no intention to slow down, in fact he wanted to go faster. The last few weeks had been a torturous slow burn for him and he was absolutely done. He wanted this, he wanted him, Harry wanted _them_.

His hand made it inside Draco's underwear and wrapped his fingers around his rock-hard erection, pulling it out of the boxers. He looked down briefly, fascinated by the sight of his hand holding Draco with such wanton.

"Harry," Draco rasped again, his hands fisting the hair on the nape of Harry's neck. He tried to pull his head back so Harry would look at him, but the boy had other plans in mind.

Harry dropped to his knees and didn't think about the fact that he had never been with a man. He didn't take his time to explore all the intriguing details about Draco's cock, he simply licked his lips and took him in his mouth, tasting a man for the first time.

The sound Draco made was _obscene_ and Harry couldn't believe how much he enjoyed it. He loved how vocal Draco was and wondered if Draco would like Harry to be more like that. He was used to keep somewhat quiet, to make his feelings internal instead of external, and had never considered how arousing it could really be to hear and be heard.

Harry bobbed his head up and down like he knew it was done, doing his best not to go too far and gag. He imagined Draco had had more experienced blow jobs, both from men and women, but right then he only cared about enjoying himself and learning as much as possible about making Draco feel good. His taste was mild, his weight was comfortable, and his hardness made Harry want to come right there and then. Harry looked up to find Draco staring at him, his mouth hanging open in awe. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as his hands kept their firm grasp on Harry's hair. He looked like he was trying to keep himself in control, but Harry wanted him to lose control entirely. He wanted him to cry out and curse and fall down to the floor from sheer ecstasy.

So Harry started to use his hands to explore Draco's body, from his fit thighs to his waist, all while still sucking on his length as hard as he could. He ran his hands down his hips and then back to take Draco's smooth ass in his hands. He knew he was up the right alley when Draco's hold on his hair tightened.

"Harry…" he whispered in a low voice and Harry loved to hear his name form Draco's mouth. "Harry," he continued, more urgently now, so Harry sped up his rhythm. "Potter!" he called before pushing him back by the shoulder, removing himself from Harry's mouth.

Harry was confused by this action, but then he realized that Draco was probably trying to call his attention, not just moan his name. Draco lowered down to his level, kneeling in front of him too.

"What?" Harry asked, eager to continue what they were doing.

Draco looked insanely turn on, his cheeks red and his breathing ragged, but he looked at Harry in a curious way, like he was concerned for him.

Draco placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Are you sure you wanna do this? Here? Now?"

Harry didn't know how much he wanted to do. He just knew he wanted to do something. No. He _needed_ to do something. Draco was there, naked and gorgeous in front of him and Harry couldn't just wait anymore.

"I don't know. All I know is that I want to touch you and feel you. Let me do it again." He emphasized his words by reaching between their bodies and stroking Draco a few times. Draco closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling before he smirked. When he opened his eyes Harry saw something there that made his heart jump.

"No." Draco pulled Harry's hand away. "It's my turn."

Harry was being pushed down on the floor by two strong hands and as soon as he laid down, his underwear was removed. He watched Draco climb on top of him, their erections brushing together and causing the most unbelievable feeling that Harry and never felt before.

Draco kissed him, _hard_ , his teeth pulling and bruising with purpose, getting Harry harder than he thought possible. Harry started to trace his hands down Draco's back but before he really could, Draco was trailing down his body, nipping and kissing the skin of Harry's chest, stomach, and thighs. Draco did take his time, though, staring at Harry's cock thoughtfully, his hands caressing all the different areas leading up to it but not touching it yet. Harry prepared himself to feel Draco; his mouth, his hand, he didn't care, he just wanted to feel him. But Draco was being too much of a tease and wouldn't indulge him that pleasure yet.

"Draco," Harry complained, trying to get him to do something. Draco merely smiled and positioned himself between Harry's legs, spreading them a bit further, and then he leaned down and placed a single kiss on the tip of Harry's cock. Harry moaned low in his throat and raised his hips off the floor, trying to get more.

Draco proceeded to kiss his way up Harry's inner thighs until he reached his balls and kissed them too. It was when he went even lower that Harry tensed up, feeling what was coming and getting nervous. He guessed he should have been expecting it, hell, he even prepared for it at his house before the date, but it still made him feel an intense anticipation. Draco noticed and tried to relax him by taking him in his hands and giving him a few gentle strokes, which Harry fully appreciated.

After a few moments Draco lowered his head again, and Harry could feel his hot breath right at his entrance before Draco kissed it. A warm feeling spread through Harry at the knowledge that Draco had kissed so many parts of him, and it made him feel unbelievably cared for. He didn't have much time to ponder on it, though, because Draco's tongue was now in direct contact with his skin and Harry gasped like he had never gasped before. The feeling was maddening and he couldn't believe he waited so long to do this.

"Fuck," he breathed out, completely unable to concentrate on anything but the intense feelings of Draco's hand and tongue. After a while, he thought he might go crazy if he didn't have more, faster, harder.

He moaned in frustration. "Please…Draco..." He took a hold of Draco's wrist and tried to make him go faster. Draco chuckled, the vibrations making Harry squirm. "I want to feel," Harry gulped, a little embarrassed about having to say it. "Your fingers…inside me."

Draco pulled away, raising his head and looking at Harry who was completely undone. Draco shook his head.

"What?" Harry asked dismayed.

"Can't. Should have brought lube," Draco responded, slightly amused at Harry's devastated expression.

Harry groaned loudly. "Isn't there a spell or something?"

Draco shrugged, his hand still moving on Harry. "Don't know. Our wands are outside with our clothes anyway."

Harry couldn't believe his own damn stupidity for forgetting something so important. He also kind of wanted to blame Draco for not having any on him, but he knew that wasn't fair. All he wanted was _more_.

"Don't worry, there'll be another chance," Draco promised. He attempted to make Harry feel better by licking Harry's length from base to tip, his lips wrapping around him at the end. His mouth was ridiculously hot and wet and Harry couldn't help jerking his hips off the floor and making Draco taking him deeper. The other boy handled it expertly and continued to suck Harry into insanity, until he was trembling with need.

Draco stopped for a second to put his own finger into his mouth, wetting it as much as he could before pressing it against Harry's entrance. Harry cried out in pleasure, wondering if Draco had changed his mind and decided to do it anyway, but Draco didn't push inside him, merely stayed circling his finger around, massaging and pressing softly while his mouth and other hand continued to work on Harry's cock.

Harry would be losing it soon, he knew. He was moaning and grunting rhythmically with Draco's strokes, his body moving underneath him without abandon, and when Draco tightened his grip and started moving just a little faster, Harry felt all of his sensations concentrate in one point, and then they released out of him as he came like he had never come before. Draco had removed his mouth from him and watched Harry hungrily, his hands never stopping until he knew his orgasm was over.

Draco softly caressed Harry's legs before pulling away completely, and Harry couldn't open his eyes for a solid minute. His body felt like it had been filled with heavy rocks and couldn't move, but he had to look at Draco, he had to make him come too. The thought gave him the energy he needed to open his eyes and sit up.

The blond was still kneeling between Harry's legs, staring at him with a serene expression as he touched himself, his hand gliding up and down his (Harry now realized) beautiful cock. The sight was enough to get him excited again, at least mentally, since his orgasm had been way too powerful.

Harry smiled. "You haven't come," he said dumbly and then cursed himself for stating the obvious.

"No, I haven't," Draco answered, his voice thick with lust. "But watching you do it has almost done the trick."

Harry moved forward, crawling over to Draco and kissing him slowly.

"Now it's my turn again."

.

Hermione had managed to calm down enough to be able to talk again, but Pansy wasn't so sure about her.

"Are you gonna be okay? Do I need to call Draco and tell him to pick you up?" she asked, sounding simultaneously concerned and sarcastic.

Hermione shook her head profusely. "No, no. He can't anyway; he's on a date with Harry."

Pansy smiled devilishly again. "Ohh, where? Can we go see them?"

"No!" Hermione shouldn't have revealed that.

"Okay, listen," Pansy snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face. "This is ridiculous. If you don't want to be with them, just don't."

"But I do want to be with them!" Hermione exclaimed before Pansy called the waiter and ordered two more mimosas. "I just don't know if I can."

Pansy sighed exasperated. "If you can't, they'll understand. Seriously, you're possibly going to be dating two of the more eligible men of our generation and you're having a crisis over it? Cry me a river, Granger."

The mimosas arrived and Hermione drank hers like it was water. She hated that Pansy was right, but that didn't make her feel more confident about her ability to date two people at once.

"You can call me Hermione," She repeated and Pansy nodded.

"I keep forgetting. Anyway, personally I wouldn't want to be in your situation. I'm extremely single or extremely monogamous for whatever reason, but that just means we're different. Like that's a surprise," she rolled her eyes. "Dating two people means there's always someone annoying you and calling you and waiting for you. It means you're needed twice as much and need to give twice your attention to them. There's two people telling you about their days and two people constantly bugging you to have sex. What a nightmare."

Hermione knew Pansy's words were meant to be discouraging, but all of that sounded strangely good to her. Those were the reasons why she had thought it was a good idea in the first place. The two men that she liked, also liking her. She could have easily spent more time deciding on one of them, but she didn't. Because she wanted both.

"And you even have to see them fucking each other too, ugh. What kind of freaks you all are with such a voyeuristic kink? I would literally slit the throats of anyone even looking at my partner the wrong way." Pansy wrinkled her nose in distaste and stabbed a piece of quiche with her fork.

Hermione barked a laugh. "I believe you."

She was incredibly lucky that the two people that she liked also happened to like each other. That kind of chemistry doesn't happen often and she had struck gold with them. They had ultimately decided to try out such a crazy idea just because they all liked each other and Hermione had never really been thankful about that. It could all have blown up in her face, with Harry rejecting her, or Draco liking Harry better, or any number of possibilities that were way more likely than what actually happened.

"Also," Pansy added after swallowing. "It's two boys, so you need to give twice as many blow jobs."

Hermione couldn't stop laughing, her face going red with embarrassment and amusement. Pansy quirked an eye brow at her.

"That's true," Hermione commented after she calmed down.

Pansy took another sip of her mimosa. "Ugh. Dealing with two boys at once? That sounds like a curse."

Hermione smiled because, how couldn't she? The more she thought about it, the easier the words rolled form her tongue. "It's more like a blessing."

.

 **Author's notes: I apologize for the late update! Thanks to the wonderful divergentofhogwarts for the beta work 3**


	12. Twelve

**Trigger warning: Recreational drug use.**

 **Twelve**

Hermione woke with a start at the sound of her cat landing heavily on the sheets of paper spread all over her bed. He was upset she had left documents and books all over and there was no place for him to sleep, so he started to push everything off the bed.

"Crookshanks!" she yelled and the cat stopped to look at her guiltily. "Now I'll have to organize it all again!"

Crookshanks meowed once and left, heading for the kitchen where he would most likely wait for his breakfast. The sun was shining brightly through her windows and Hermione stretched on her bed, looking at all the work she had done during the day after returning from her lunch with Pansy. She picked up everything and arranged it on her nightstand before going outside and hurrying to make herself some tea.

Draco had sent her a letter late at night, asking her to meet him and Harry at his pub for breakfast that next day and she was running a bit late, but overall she felt a million times better after Pansy made her realize how much she wanted to be with Harry and Draco. She couldn't wait to see them again and hear about their date.

.

When Hermione arrived, Harry was getting there too, looking freshly showered and content.

"Hermione!" he smiled and hugged her. She held onto him for way too long, missing him like he had been gone for years instead of a couple of days. When they pulled away, he took her hand without hesitating, his warm fingers interlacing with hers and Hermione suddenly felt like she was back to being fifteen, when Viktor Krum was the first boy to take her hand and make her feel butterflies swirling inside her.

They walked in and spotted Draco sitting in a booth by the end of the pub, food already laid in front of him. He was fiddling with his mobile phone, looking frustrated.

"Hello," Harry greeted him as they reached the table. Draco looked at their joined hands and then at their faces.

"Good morning," he replied. Harry and Hermione separated, each taking a seat on Draco's sides.

Hermione hugged him as soon as she was close enough, her arms wrapping around his neck. He was a bit thrown off at first, but then he hugged her back, even caressing her hair.

"How are you?" she asked after pulling away.

Draco nodded. "Good. You? Feeling better?"

Hermione smiled with a sorry expression. "Yes. Sorry about the other day. To both of you," she looked at Harry too, who seemed to have known she would get over whatever it was that she was having.

"As long as you're okay…" Harry said, looking a bit worried.

"I am. It was silly I just…" Even thinking about it now she knew she had been ridiculous and it embarrassed her having to tell them. "I got overwhelmed for no good reason and I didn't handle it very well. Again, I'm sorry."

Draco placed his hand on her knee, looking serious. "If you don't tell us when you feel overwhelmed, we have no way of knowing until you run out of the room and by then it's too late."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I did a lot of thinking and I'm all better now. Oh, and I ran into Pansy yesterday. She knows." Draco widened his eyes at her words and Harry looked like he didn't mind one bit. "She figured something was going on when we were here the other night, and then she caught me at a vulnerable time and…I ended up telling her everything."

Hermione cringed, expecting a negative reaction from Draco.

But it didn't come. He was thoughtful for a moment and then sighed.

"If someone was going to find out first, it was going to be her. At least I know she won't tell."

Harry cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, as long as we're on the subject of telling stuff," he paused and Hermione had a terrible feeling in her gut. "I figure I can't very well blame you for not talking to us if I do the same, so... I have something to say."

Harry didn't seem content anymore, in fact Hermione hadn't seen him this uncomfortable since the first time the three of them had dinner together.

"I feel like perhaps you, especially Hermione," he paused for a second and looked at her, his green eyes piercing behind his glasses. Hermione could already feel the guilt filling her body even though she had no idea what he was going to say. "Don't really think of me sexually. At least not as much as you do with each other."

"What?!" both Draco and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.

"Hear me out. I'm not saying it's true, it's just how I feel," He pushed up his glasses as he looked down at the table. "Maybe it's jealousy because you two got a lot more sexual on your first date…but I just get the feeling that your sexual chemistry is better than the one I have with either of you."

"How can you saythat when less than twenty-four hours ago we had our dicks in each other's mouth?" Draco objected, agitated.

Hermione's jaw dropped, despite Draco's crass words. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "That's why I said specially Hermione, but still, it felt as though I was initiating everything…"

Draco scoffed, offended. "Well, excuse me for not fucking you seven ways into Sunday after our first kiss and traumatizing you from ever having anything up your ass again," Draco was visibly angry and Hermione placed her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Fuck you, Draco, you know that's not what I'm saying," Harry shook his head as he scooted away from Draco. "I understand why you did it, but excuse me for having feelings."

They stared at each other quietly, the tension palpable through the air.

"Harry," Hermione spoke softly, making him shift his eyes towards her. "Why do you think that about me? The fact that Draco and I did something first has nothing to do with you, and you know it."

Harry sighed. "I know we said that each date was different and that we would do what came natural but, I think you find him more sexually attractive. I'm not blaming you, after all we were just friends, almost like siblings, for years. I understand if it's hard for you to see me as you see him." Harry motioned towards Draco, who seemed to have calmed down a bit, his posture slightly less tense.

Hermione wished she could make Harry see what she sees. "That's the thing. For you we were like siblings, but for me we stopped that ages ago. You have no idea what I think about you…I mean, I've dreamt so many times of…" She didn't know how to finish any sentence without saying something terribly embarrassing.

Draco smirked at the way Hermione was blushing. She ignored him and placed her hand over Harry's. "I just wish I could show you how much I really want you."

"Do it." Draco cut in and both Harry and Hermione turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"I will," she promised. "Just, not here and now." Hermione sighed, thinking that she should have seen this coming. "Look, maybe the idea of individual trial dates wasn't so good. Maybe we should have started just the three at the same time."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. It's not like were always going to be all together. Sometimes we'll be two at the time and we need to know that we can handle the jealousy and get along when the other isn't there."

That was Hermione's idea since the beginning, but now she wasn't so sure "Should we keep going?"

It looked like Draco was about to say no when Harry spoke first.

"Yes. If my issues are just a silly jealousy thing, then you should go on your date. It'll be good for me, to sort out my feelings about you two being together."

Draco frowned. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded confidently. "Completely. Cancelling it would defeat the purpose of testing if we can handle those types of situations. You should go and then Hermione and I will go, and we'll see how we feel after it."

Hermione wasn't convinced, but Harry seemed to be one hundred percent sure of what he was saying. "Alright."

"Agreed," Draco added. "I already know where I'm taking her anyway," he smirked and Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

Harry pointed at the untouched food in front of them "We haven't eaten anything,"

Hermione was hungry, but some things were more important. "And you haven't told me about your date."

"Of course we have. Did you not hear where our dicks were?" Draco answered, picking up a croissant.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like I'll believe Harry took you on a date just to shove your...your..." she waved her hand and tried not to blush.

Draco laughed. "Come on. You can say it. Say it."

She bit the inside of her cheek before talking. "Penis."

Harry started laughing and tried not to spill orange juice everywhere.

"For fucks sake Granger, just say dick!"

"Dick! Alright? Satisfied? Where did you even go on this date?" she demanded.

Harry finished swallowing. "I took him to Berlin, to the Stadium where the Quidditch finals will be held," he said proudly.

"And I got snitch!" Draco added quickly, smiling like a little boy. Hermione thought that before she would have rolled her eyes, but now she only felt happy for them.

"Barely," Harry murmured

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "I also made Potter come first."

Harry huffed indignantly "Barely," he repeated.

"If that was barely an orgasm I can't wait to see the real thing."

They finished their breakfast while talking and laughing, until Draco had to go meet his parents. Hermione and Harry decided to visit the Burrow, since they hadn't been there in a while.

The next week went by in a blur, with Hermione's boss returning and disrupting everything Hermione had changed in her absence in order to do it her way. She constantly felt like ripping out her hair from the frustration and stress. Combined with the fact that she barely saw Draco at the Ministry because he was traveling, and Harry was helping Ron at the store while George was sick.

Even though Harry enjoyed working with Ron, Hermione knew the joke shop wasn't really his thing. She wasn't sure what his thing was, exactly, and neither did he. That was part of the problem.

But it had been too long. Harry needed a purpose, he needed a passion, and Hermione decided that she would help him find it, even if it killed her.

On Friday afternoon right before leaving, a strange number texted her.

 _H, coukd u cume to my offic pls. D._

Hermione laughed. She was glad Draco had found a way to make his mobile work, even if it was like this.

She walked into Draco's office without knocking, already craving the soothing qualities of his confines.

"Hello there," she stopped when she saw him dressed in a sharp suit that she hadn't seen before. "Don't tell me our date is today," she asked worriedly.

"Of course not. Don't you think I would pick you up instead of asking you to come here through this strange contraption?" he held up his mobile before throwing it on top of his desk.

"Alright," she sat down. "What do you have in mind?"

Draco leaned forward. "It's about the date. I want to do something, and I need to know first if you're comfortable doing it."

Hermione's stomach dropped. "What is it?"

He scratched his cheek. "I'm guessing you've never taken MDMA before?"

Hermione racked her brains. She was sure she had heard that before.

"The Muggle drug," Draco supplied.

Oh. "Well no. Of course not."

"I have. It was a phase a couple of years ago, but I've done it only once since and I was thinking it could be an interesting experience. For both of us, together."

Hermione frowned, trying to understand him. "You want us to take a Muggle drug on our date?"

Draco nodded. Needless to say, Hermione had never imagined something like that happening.

"I want to take you to the Muggle nightclub I used to frequent, take MDMA, and dance and have a good time. You look like you need it."

She didn't know if she should be offended. She opened her mouth to retort.

"Don't answer me right now," he cut her off. "Take today and tomorrow morning to research as I know you will, and then before the sun sets, give me your answer. If you don't want to, I'll use my backup plan."

"Alright," she agreed, already planning he trip to the library on her head. "I'll let you know. But I'm texting you my answer."

He actually growled. "Whatever."

.

The desired effects of MDMA have been reported to include a sense of general well-being and happiness, increased self-confidence, sociability, empathy, inner peace, and relaxation.

Hermione read the passage again before closing the book. She had done as much research as one could do about a recreational drug in a Muggle library, and she ended up even more curious than before.

She had never considered the world of recreational drugs, even less Muggle ones. Wizards weren't exactly keen on trusting anything made by Muggles, much less something you put inside your body, so Draco must have had a really good reason for taking it, and even more than once. The good experiences seem to outweigh the bad, and even if something were to happen, she trusted Draco.

Her stomach was in knots when she picked up her mobile to text him a single word: yes.

.

Hermione and Draco walked through some London neighborhood that she had never heard of, full of bright colorful lights from the many different pubs and clubs decorating the street. The night was buzzing with activity, and so were Hermione's insides.

"How long did it take to wear off with you again?" she asked, licking her lips nervously.

Draco sensed the quiver in her voice. "About three hours. Don't worry, this is not strong at all, it's the same kind I took on my first time and it was nothing if not manageable. You'll do fine."

They arrived at their destination; a medium-sized club with no sign on the door other than a few neon lights shaped into a rainbow.

"This is a gay club, by the way. During what I like to call my 'forced internship' in Muggle Relations, they mentioned this street multiple times, as it's famous among the gay Muggle community, and since we don't have something similar, many gay witches and wizards come here, end up pissing drunk, and tend to cause a scene," he explained. Hermione looked around, trying to see if she could spot any non-muggle at plain view.

Draco continued. "I decided to come by myself. Thankfully, I didn't run into anybody I knew. I had my first kiss with a man here."

Hermione smiled, always too pleased to know and understand a little bit more about Draco.

Before going inside, Draco took her apart and pulled out a tiny plastic bag from his shirt pocket. Inside Hermione could see two small, pale blue pills bearing smiley faces. They almost looked like children's medicine. She gulped nervously.

"I promise these aren't the ones that make you randy," Draco said with a wink in an attempt to make her feel more relaxed. Hermione smiled.

He looked at her before placing one of the pills in her hand. "We're going to have fun. Trust me?"

Hermione kissed him briefly, relishing in the feeling of being able to do it anytime she wanted, now. "Of course I trust you."

She took a water bottle from her beaded bag and swallowed the pill without thinking about it again. She knew it was too soon to feel anything but she still thought soething was different.

Draco took his pill too and smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her through the double doors.

The music was not as loud as she expected, and most people were simply drinking and talking, as opposed to dancing. The place was dark with my different colorful lights coming from all over the ceiling and not much else. The minimalistic ambiance gave Hermione a good feeling and she could see why Draco would like it there.

"Should we drink something?" she asked and he seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Better not. Let's wait for it to kick in and then we can decide. Have some more water," he suggested and she did just that as they looked for a place.

They sat near the entrance on some cushiony chairs with a stool between them that acted as a table. Hermione guessed they had some time before the pills took affect so she remembered something she wanted to talk to Draco about.

She raised her voice through the music. "So, remember Harry and-"

"I'm familiar with his work, yes," He interrupted with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was going to say…remember how he doesn't have a job or really anything to do?"

"Of course, I tease him about it every single day."

"Figures. Well, I was thinking that maybe I could find him something and I wanted to see if you had any ideas-"

Before she could finish, Draco was shaking his head.

"I'd like to know what your mother thinks of your constant interrupting," Hermione huffed.

"It's a bad idea, Hermione."

"What?" She was genuinely shocked that he thought so. "How come?"

"You're brilliant, and it doesn't surprise me in the least that you'd spend every free hour at your disposal helping him find his passion, but it's not going to work. Harry needs to do this himself."

"He has been doing it himself for over two years, look how it's turning out!"

Draco laughed. "I know. But he's clearly trying to sort himself out after years of being 'the tosser who lived'. Wow, it's really hard to let go of that insult." He looked thoughtful before speaking again. "You of all people should know that. He's just finding out what he really likes."

"But it's been forever! If I could only help speed the process along…"

"I normally wouldn't bother to stop your very nice but very stubborn ass from doing anything," Hermione smiled at herself despite his words. "But this time, I will. You don't get to decide how long is too long for someone to find themselves, especially after a war. It probably took you barely any time at all; it took me a couple of difficult years; and who knows how long it's gonna take him. But he will, eventually."

It was difficult for Hermione to accept this. Scratch that, it was near impossible for her to accept it. If she could help her best friend and now possible boyfriend have a happier future, why wouldn't she?

She opened her mouth to retort when suddenly a fizzing sensation started spreading from the top of her head and down her body, like someone had cast a spell on her. She shivered and looked up at Draco with wide, slightly alarmed eyes. Draco had the same expression, but with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

"Did you feel it too?" she asked and he nodded. "It felt like someone opening a bottle of butterbeer inside my brain."

Draco threw his head back in laughter. "That's the best way I've heard to describe it. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," she confessed, but didn't fail to notice she was smiling nervously. She couldn't stop, actually, and Draco's own unusually peppy smile didn't help.

They didn't talk, just sat for a few minutes, staring at each other and feeling the drug start to take effect. It didn't scare her anymore, as she wasn't feeling too strange or out of it. A ball of energy was growing inside her and she started bouncing her leg and tapping her fingers together. Draco noticed and laughed, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh as well, feeling light and giddy.

"How do you feel now?" he asked again and she nodded eagerly.

"Good! I mean…yes, good!" she laughed again at the ridiculousness of their situation; just sitting and smiling like idiots.

She suddenly couldn't take it anymore and stood up. Draco followed suit.

"Dance?" he suggested.

"Dance."

They were one of the first couples to start dancing, but quickly the dance floor filled out and Hermione and Draco were jumping and moving around in a sea of people, all enjoying the very loud electronic music. It was lively and repetitive, and Hermione was sure it would have driven her insane in any other situation, but right then there was nothing she would rather hear. Her own thoughts were drowned out and she could only feel and move, her body begging her to release the energy building up inside her.

Her eyes were closed most of the time, but when she opened them, she was greeted with the glorious sight of Draco, colorful lights reflecting on his perfect skin as his hair fell on his face with every jump. His eyes were closed in peaceful concentration and it was so aesthetically pleasing that she felt she could look at him forever.

Hermione took his hands and watched him open his eyes as if in slow-motion. The grey seemed to have turned silver, and it was so bright that it shocked her and her mouth hung open. He seemed to be in an equal state of fascination, as he peered into her eyes just as deeply and powerfully. They stared mesmerized at each other for who knows how long. Hermione could see the way his pupils dilated, making the color just a thin ring around the black.

"Silver lining!" Hermione literally screamed over the music, not really thinking about other people.

"What?" Draco mouthed, confused.

Hermione's brain reeled, trying to string her thoughts together into something coherent.

"Your eyes!" she shouted again, making sure he could hear her. "There's silver all around your pupil, it's the silver lining!" she explained like it was the greatest discovery ever made in the history of wizarkind. Or humankind.

Draco seemed to be thinking about her words for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her. His hands wrapped around the top of her arms as he flushed his body against her and Hermione could feel everything. The warmth of his breath filling her mouth, the wetness of his tongue gliding over hers, the soft rasp of his lips. Hermione wasn't sure if she was too sensitive or if Draco was suddenly being very rough, but the kiss was almost staring to hurt. She was about to pull away when Draco did it first.

"This is my favorite song!" he yelled excitedly.

"Really?"

"No," he laughed. "But it's pretty amazing!"

They danced even more, feeling the deep bass rumble inside their chests and making their feet jump higher than before. Hermione thought that the high was at its peak as she sang the lyrics of a song she didn't even know she knew at the top of her lungs, and if she had to describe the feeling to anyone, she'd say it's like magic, and probably it was a wizard's invention that somehow leaked into the Muggle world. She imagined this is what Felix Felicis must feel like.

But the feeling of restlessness kept building up inside her and the pressure on her chest was staring to make her breathless. Hermione tried to calm herself down and close her eyes to avoid the visual stimulation of flashing lights that had been so pleasing before.

But it didn't help, and she could still see nonstop strobe colors behind her eyelids. Suddenly the music was too loud even though it hadn't changed at all and the few people around her now seemed like a hundred and they were all pressed against her and caging her in.

Hermione had no other choice but to freak out.

She took two fistfuls of Draco's shirt, but he didn't realize the desperation behind the gesture, so he continued to dance as if nothing was wrong. Hermione pressed herself against Draco, wanting to separate herself from everyone else. He smiled and hugged her close, until Hermione gathered the strength to call his name.

"Draco," she repeated when he didn't hear. He opened his eyes and looked down at her with easy eyes until he noticed the fright in hers.

"Draco, get me out of here," she asked, her voice cracking. She could almost feel the way his stomach dropped.

.

Before Hermione could blink again, they were standing on soft, wet grass. Draco was crushing her to his chest, both arms a wrapped around her.

She looked around, eyes wide and shocked.

"How did you do that? You're not holding your wand!"

It took Draco a while to realize she was right.

"I don't know," He admitted. "I just wanted to get you out and... I didn't even think of a place... It just happened."

Hermione's eyes were wider than he had ever seen them and his heart was beating wildly. He wanted to keep her close, make her feel safe.

He realized they were in a park a few blocks down from the club. It was dark and empty, but maybe that's what Hermione needed. She was breathing more steadily now but Draco couldn't calm down, he was far too worried.

"I want to lie down," she murmured. Draco rushed to remove his jacket so she could use it on the ground, but she shook her head.

"No, no. It's cold. The grass is fine."

He was about to argue but she slid from under his arms and lay down on the grass. Draco joined her, keeping his body as close as possible.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, which was soft and fragrant and perfect. The feeling of it against his face was wonderful, even if he was still feeling concerned about her.

They lay on the grass, the only sound that could be heard was Hermione's incessant biting of her cheek.

"Stop. You're gonna hurt yourself," he told her.

"Sorry. I can't stop."

Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from the streetlights. "Are you sure you're okay? How can I help you?"

She didn't answer at first, so when he forced himselt to to look at her, he was surprised to find her with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"I'm great," she answered a few seconds later. "This grass feels incredible. This is exactly what I needed. There were too many people in there."

Draco relaxed considerably. "Good. What do you want to do?"

Hermione thought for a moment, rolling into her belly and picking out small leaves from the ground.

She turned her head to look at Draco with big dilated pupils. He never thought he would see Hermione Granger look at him like that and it made him strangely happy.

"I want to go see Harry."

Draco smiled. Of course she did.

"Me too."

.

It was four thirty in the morning, but they still decided to walk to Harry's instead of disapparating, which Hermione was convinced would make her sick. It was a long walk, but time seemed to fly by in their current state.

When they finally made it, Hermione called Harry to his mobile phone, but he didn't answer.

"He's out of battery, I bet," she mentioned as she looked up at 12 Grimmauld Place

"Oh well," Draco shrugged, not really sorry. "We'll have to break in."

Hermione smirked and Draco decided that he loved it more than he had expected to. "It doesn't seem like we have any other choice."

Hermione was allowed through Harry's wards, which made sense, Draco thought, and he wondered if Harry would ever allow him too. But she still didn't want to disapparate, so apparently, climbing through the window seemed like the logical solution in her brain.

"Wait, woah!" Draco grabbed her by the waist before she could get any further. "Are you fucking delirious? I'm not gonna let you climb a bloody building!"

Hermione actually _shushed_ him. "I just want to see if I can. If you see me falling you just levitate me, come on."

She had a look on her eyes that he had seen several times before. She was not backing out of this.

Draco reluctantly let her go. She smiled before continuing her insane plan, her wand between her teeth as she stepped into the stone wall and started to ascend. Draco held his breath the entire time, watching his girlfriend holding onto window ledges ten meters in the air.

Wait. Had he just thought of her as his girlfriend? The pill they took must really be affecting him.

When she finally made it to the small balcony outside Harry's bedroom, Draco breathed in relief, his grip around his wand loosening.

"Hey, Hermione!" he shouted and she shushed him again.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Just wanted to let you know that I could see your knickers the entire time!"

She was too far up for him to notice if she was blushing, but she did flipped him off, which surprised him endlessly and made him have a laughing fit.

"Alohomora," she pointed her wand to Harry's window and opened it. She waved Draco over to follow her.

Draco couldn't believe that he was about to climb a building just to to break into Harry Potter's home with none other than Hermione Granger. These Gryffindors really had the ability to drive anyone crazy.

Hermione was waiting for him before going inside. Draco could see the sleeping form of Harry on the bed.

"Ready?" she asked him, resisting the urge to giggle, one foot already on Harry's bedroom.

"Hermione, don't you think Harry could-"

It all happened too quickly. Hermione stepped in and hit her elbow against the window, and before they could react, a yellow bolt was flying towards them. Draco threw his body forward over Hermione, but she was too quick and had already rolled over to the side, leaving Draco to fall over nothing, hitting his forehead against the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, just as another spell was fired in their direction. Hermione managed to deflect it, but it hit the window, sending broken glass flying everywhere. Draco covered his head with his arms, feelings the pieces of glass raining over him

"Harry!" she shouted again and Draco stood up on shaky legs and tried to get closer, but he was completely blinded by the third spell, heading straight to his chest.

"POTTER!" Draco cast a protective shield that illuminated the entire space, and right before the spell hit it, he saw Harry's terrified face through it. Draco wondered if maybe the spell _had_ managed to hit his chest after all, because he felt his heart break into a million pieces.

The spell made Draco tumble backwards until he hit the wall, but after his shield vanished, everything was calm.

The three of them were breathing heavily, looking at each other with various degrees of panic.

After a long silence, it was natural that Harry would be the one to break it.

"What the fuck?!" he called from behind the bed, hair tousled, no glasses, and shirtless.

Hermione started crying almost immediately, biting her lip to try and stop the tears. "I'm sorry, Harry. This was all my fault, I just..."

Draco stepped forward, rubbing his forehead where it had hit the floor. "What was that last spell? I had never seen that color on a spell before."

Harry shrugged, still trying to calm down. "I don't remember. I wasn't thinking," he looked down at his wand, his hand shaking. "I thought... I thought..."

Hermione sniffed louder and looked hesitant to approach Harry. Draco wanted to warn her that this may happen, but he was too late.

"Hermione, you're bleeding," Harry motioned towards her upper arm, which had probably been cut on a piece of glass.

She looked down at the blood trickling out. "It's nothing."

Harry's eyes moved from her face to Draco's and suddenly he looked even more terrified. "I could have killed you. Either of you. Both of you."

"Ehh well," Draco disagreed, cocking his head to the side and shrugging one shoulder. It's not like his spells were that strong.

Even though she was crying, Hermione turned to him with a murderous glare.

"What? I'm just saying..."

Harry still looked scared and Hermione was no better. Draco sighed in resignation, he would have to be the bigger man here.

He walked over to Hermione and did a quick healing spell on her arm before talking her hand and leading her to Harry.

"We're sorry," he said, taking Harry's hand as well. He was dead cold. "We should have known better than to just barge in here unannounced and through the window, no less."

Hermione shook her head. "You tried to warn me and I didn't listen. I don't know what I was thinking," she sobbed once more before throwing herself on Harry's arms. "I'm sorry."

He hugged her back, kissing her temple. "It's okay," he assured her, though Draco noticed he was still shaking slightly.

Harry looked up at Draco then, and maybe Draco misread his intentions, but he thought that Harry was asking him to come closer.

So he did, standing behind Hermione and embracing them both, his forehead and Harry's joined together over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione stopped crying and relaxed between their bodies. Harry suddenly leaned in just a bit more until he kissed Draco, softly brushing their lips together.

"Are you kissing?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled in Harry's chest.

Draco hummed in agreement against Harry's lips, delighting in the way the other man seemed to enjoy it.

Hermione suddenly started shaking her shoulders slightly and a high pitched sound escaped her mouth.

Draco and Harry broke the kiss.

"Hermione... Are you crying?" asked Harry, one hand caressing her hair.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "You're just so beautiful, both of you. I'm so happy I have you."

Draco and Harry shared a look that was simultaneously amused and tender.

"I think someone's tired," Draco commented and Harry nodded. They slowly extricated themselves from Hermione, who had stopped crying.

"What? Me? I'm alright!"

She moved to the bed anyway, lying comfortably. Hermione turned on her side and pointed her wand at the broken window.

"Reparo," she murmured, and the broken pieces started to come back together on the frame.

"So I'm guessing the date went well," Harry said, sitting next to Hermione.

Draco huffed a laugh. "I'm not really sure. What would you say?" Draco reached across Harry to poke Hermione on the waist, her back turned to them.

She didn't answer.

"Hermione?" Harry looked over her shoulder to find her completely asleep, her wand still on her hand.

"She's out," Harry declared, removing her shoes and placing her wand on the nightstand.

Draco shifted from one foot to the other. "Good. Well, I'll just floo to my place, then. I'm beat too."

He leaned down to kiss Harry goodnight, wanting to taste him one more time before leaving. A soon as their lips met, Harry grabbed Draco by the back of his head with one hand as the other curled around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

Draco gave in, placing one hand on the bed as he hovered over Harry, who was kissing him back with full force now. Draco resisted the urge to moan.

Harry pulled him even more and Draco had to put his knee on the bed in order not to lose balance. "Harry," he whispered hoarsely.

But Harry didn't answer, just continued to pull Draco closer until he fell on the bed next to him. Harry smiled against his lips before breaking the kiss and looking at him. Draco didn't have to ask to understand what Harry wanted, and he was so tired that it was hard to resist, so he only nodded weakly.

Harry turned around, lying on his side between Hermione and Draco, his back to the other man. Draco removed his shoes and scooted closer, flushing his body against Harry's back and draping an arm over him. His fingers could touch Hermione's waist as Harry was so close to her.

"I don't think it's fair that you get Hermione's hair as a pillow," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. He felt Harry's laughter through his chest.

"Next time, Draco."

Draco fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes, with visions of flashing lights and smiles.

 **Author's notes: Thanks to divergentofhogwarts for the work and support!**


	13. Thirteen

_**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! First of all I'd like to apologize for not updating in well over a year, but life and other stories got in the way. Still, I've kept thinking about this story and I know I want to finish it. Towards that end, I'm glad to say I've got three whole chapters ready to be posted! I can't promise that I'll update with much regularity now because I've also got other WIPs (including Seven Souls which is also dramionarry, and Summer that just needs and epilogue) but I will continue to write new chapters as much as I can and in the mean time if you want to interact or read more of what I write, I'm always on tumblr (amaliabones)**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter, and the really juicy ones are just about to come! Thanks for reading 3**_

 **Thirteen**

Hermione was vaguely aware that she had been asleep for longer than usual. Way longer than usual.

She woke up completely disoriented, begging her eyes for some focus before she recognized the dark color of the wooden furniture in Harry's bedroom. She remembered going with him to help him buy new things for Gimmauld's Place since he didn't care for the old pureblood decoration style. They were in the store for over an hour just deciding on the bed.

All the events of the night before started coming back to her, specially the completely unsuccessful attempt at surprising Harry.

Hermione sighed deeply into her pillow. She was still at the edge of the bed, facing away from Harry and Draco. She could hear a light snoring but was unable to identify who it was coming from.

She knew Harry had bad dreams about the war. She knew better than anyone the complicated relationship he had with sleep, ever since he was little. She had seen him wake up crying and shaking, she had heard him tell her about what happened in his dreams, and she had helped him get better, slowly, but effectively.

Still, she had insisted on climbing through his window unannounced at nearly five in the morning. _Of course_ he was going to react exactly the way he did. She couldn't believe how insensitive and thoughtless she had been.

When she finally decided to roll over, she was surprised to only find Draco there, curled up under the blanket, his mouth hanging slightly open. His pale skin and hair blended delicately with the white sheets and soft sunlight, and Hermione allowed herself to stare at him for another minute before slowly raising from the bed, careful not to wake him up. As soon as she was up, though, she immediately left the bedroom in a hurry, slightly worried about Harry. For all she knew, he might not have slept at all after what happened.

Hermione searched the bathroom and study room, but Harry was nowhere to be found. Her stomach dropped as she descended the stairs, the creaking loud under her bare feet. This house was always too big for her liking, even though she knew it wasn't meant for only one person, least of all someone like Harry. He wasn't meant to live alone in a place like this.

She made it to the kitchen, expecting Harry to be sitting down, drinking coffee and reading the Prophet, but he was met with another empty room and even more concerned feelings.

Just when she was about to turn around to keep looking, a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind. She gasped and froze, her own hands wrapping around the wrists of the person behind her. She calmed down almost immediately, though, as she logically knew that there was only one person who'd do that to her, and he was exactly the person she was looking for.

"Harry," she exhaled in relief as he lowered his hands and wrapped his arms around her. "You scared me."

He leaned his head against hers. "I thought you liked surprises?" he said in a particularly sarcastic tone.

Hermione huffed a humorless laugh. "I meant when I didn't see you in bed." She was holding onto his forearms that were wrapped just above her chest. "But since we're on the subject…I'm sorry. Again, it was a very, very stupid thing to do and I promise it'll _never_ happen again."

Harry nodded softly into her hair. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

"No." She shook her head, relaxing into his body. He was warm and still not wearing a shirt. "Where were you?"

Harry shrugged behind her, sending goose bumps down her spine. "In the bathroom."

She was so comfortable being held like this that her eyelids started feeling heavy. "I checked the bathroom."

"Hermione, there's like eleven bathrooms in this place."

Suddenly and very urgently, she remembered that she had been so worried that she forgot to go to the bathroom herself. "Sorry," she said, slowly extricating herself from Harry. "Now I need to go."

"Wait." Harry grabbed her by the crook of the elbow and pulled her towards him, not wasting another second as he held her steady by placing his other hand on her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her.

Hermione melted against him, her hands coming up to his face, feeling the light stubble on her palms as she forced her body to forget she had more important needs. Harry only kissed her for a second, though, pulling away when he felt she was about to deepen the kiss. He smiled down at her and she hoped she didn't look as affected as she felt by being kissed for less than thirty seconds. She couldn't resist giving him a quick peck on the lips before turning around and heading for the bathroom.

.

Harry heard Hermione's footsteps entering the kitchen again just as he was finishing setting three cups on a large tray, along with some marmalade, butter, and biscuits.

She eyed the food and frowned.

"I thought we could take the food up to the sleeping beauty over there and…" he trailed off when Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

Harry blushed slightly. "That was meant as an insult, but I guess there's no way to convince you of that," he said in defense, focusing his attention on retrieving the toast from the toaster. Thankfully, Hermione only chuckled and didn't say anything else.

While they got breakfast ready, Hermione filled him in on the details of her date with Draco. Harry was surprised at how much Hermione seemed to trust Draco.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, heating up water for tea. "The pill?"

Hermione considered for a moment, but in the end she shook her head. "Not really. The scary part seemed to be over as fast as it came, so I can honestly say that I enjoyed most of it. I wished I could blame it for what happened in your bedroom last night but…I was barely feeling anything by then. It was plain old me."

She sighed, looking into the steaming water. Harry knew Hermione had a hard time forgiving herself. Sure, it had been pretty terrifying waking up to two people bustling into his room in the middle of the night, but Hermione had helped him overcome most the trauma and feelings left after the war better than anyone, so he wasn't about to blame her for a small slip up.

Harry reached across the table where she stood, holding her hand. He knew she understood him perfectly without having to say anything, and her soft smile confirmed it, so he left it at that.

As they walked up the stairs, Harry with the food tray as Hermione carried the tea, he remembered what he had wanted to ask ever since he woke up.

"Hermione," he started, clearing his throat. "Yesterday with Draco…did you, um…do anything?" He wondered if it would ever stop being uncomfortable talking about this with her, and he very well hoped so, because the more days went by, the more he wanted to do more than just _talk_.

A particularly graphic dream that he had had last night came to memory.

He noticed how she slowed her steps upon hearing his question. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him without any hint of blush of awkwardness. "Nothing more than kissing," she replied easily.

Harry nodded, not knowing if the relief came from her easiness about the subject or from the fact that nothing had happened between them. He hated the prospect that he could still be jealous, even when he had trusted Hermione when she said she was attracted to him. He had spent the last few days trying to sort his feelings on the matter, and the thought of Hermione and Draco together didn't make him feel jealousy _per se_ , in fact, every time he conjured up images of them in sexual scenarios he felt the furthest thing from upset or angry. He just wondered if he and Hermione were going to be able to have that.

Draco was already awake when they entered, sitting on the bed and looking absently at the window.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted him as she placed the tray carefully on the bed. Draco looked back and forth between them with suddenly wide eyes.

"Is it someone's birthday?" he asked, and Harry didn't miss the worried edge on his tone.

"No," Hermione answered. "Why?"

"Oh," Draco relaxed. "Nothing. It's just, we always did this when it was someone's birthday."

It took a second for Harry to understand that by 'we' he meant his family. It was a strange but endearing image; young Draco and his parents eating together in bed, lounging happily in their silk pajamas while they celebrated like any other family. Harry knew Draco probably hadn't meant to share that, but he was glad that he had.

They began to eat silently, sitting cross-legged on the bed while each made their tea the way they liked it. Harry tried hard to come up with something to say, but in the end Draco beat him to it.

"How long have you been up? Did you talk about our date?" He directed the last question to Hermione, who nodded, her mouth full.

"Yes, she told me. We should all go to that club some other time," Harry said, buttering up a piece of toast.

"Did you tell him about the shag?" Draco asked and Hermione choked on her food, coughing loudly with one hand over her mouth and the other over her chest. Harry stared at her with shock not really sure of what to say. Had she…lied to him?

Draco tried to help Hermione by patting her on her on the back but she immediately slapped his hand away with a dirty look. Draco turned his eyes to Harry, who was still trying to figure out how to feel about the situation.

Hermione composed herself enough to talk. "We didn't _shag_! What the hell are you talking about?"

Draco suddenly broke into laughter and Harry had to send him the same dirty look that Hermione had.

"I was just testing the water, no need to get your knickers in a twist!" he exclaimed, raising his hands defensively. "You wanted to work on your jealous feelings, right?"

Harry would have hit him if it wasn't for the fact that he was so relieved Hermione hadn't lied to him.

"I already told him we didn't do anything," she explained, still not pleased with Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. Look, I'm always at a disadvantage here, you two know everything about each other, I think it's time you dish some of your secrets so we're on equal footing."

Harry laugh at that, knowing exactly how Hermione would react at such a request. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Draco. "What type of secrets?"

Draco shrugged, sipping some tea before answering. "I don't know. Who was your first? How many people have you slept with? Have you two done anything before this?"

"So basically you want outrsexual history," Hermione asserted.

"If it makes you feel any better, here's mine; three blokes, four girls, two of them at the same time. I was nineteen my first time."

Harry frowned. "You were nineteen?" He never would have guessed it took Draco so long to lose his virginity.

Draco scoffed. "Well, not all of us have been with our school sweethearts since we were eleven. Besides, former Death Eater isn't exactly a dating ad."

Hermione grinned. "I never thought I'd beat you to that. I was eighteen."

Draco put up a hand and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "That's as much as I need to know about your sex life with Weasley."

"You were the one who asked!"

Harry shook his head at Draco's antics and the other man sent him a pointed glare.

"How old were you? Fifteen?" Draco asked Harry, who looked up from his plate to find them both staring at him expectantly. He had told Hermione many things, but he had never talked about Ginny with her, at least not in that much detail.

"Sixteen. Room of requirement," he announced, not really knowing why he added that last bit. Draco nodded, apparently approving. Hermione didn't look like she had received any new information. At his questioning eyes, she shifted.

"Ginny told me the next day," Hermione admitted, a faint pink on her cheeks. For a moment Harry had forgotten they were friends too. How would Ginny react to them? To all of this?

His stomach lurched uncomfortably at the thought of facing not only her, but Ron too.

"Well? That's it? Neither of you have strayed from the Weasley household?" Draco asked sounding honestly disturbed.

"I have," Harry said. "One girl in Amsterdam, one in Germany." He had told Hermione about them when he got back, as they had been pretty much the only people he met during his trips.

"Thank Merlin," Draco exclaimed, turning his eyes to Hermione, who looked uncomfortable, picking apart a piece of toast with her hands.

"I haven't, unfortunately," she said, not looking up. Harry was surprised by her words, and Draco seemed too, raising a blond eyebrow at her. "Not like…I mean…ugh, whatever," she stammered. Harry had to stifle a smile. It didn't feel so weird discussing this with her anymore, not when Draco was there.

Harry looked at him as he stared at Hermione with an amused expression. The light coming in through the window seemed to make Draco's already pale skin almost glow, and Harry had the sudden urge to touch it. He compared it to Hermione's darker skin, which glowed in her own way and contrasted beautifully against Draco's. Harry's was somewhat in the middle, not as dark as Hermione but nowhere near Draco's iridescent paleness. The thought of their different skin tones made him think about their different bloods as well; Draco a pureblood, Hermione a muggleborn, and Harry a half-blood. Not that it mattered in the least to him, but it seemed like sn interesting coincidence.

Draco was currently teasing Hermione about her sexual inexperience and she, having nothing to retort, decided to attack him by tickling his sides, making Draco laugh and giggle in a way that would probably embarrass him later. He started getting his revenge by pushing Hermione down on the bed and taking a hold of her wrists with one hand as the other tickled her stomach. In her struggle she knocked over Draco's cup, black tea splashing all over the bed. They both stopped immediately, guilty looks on their faces as they stared at Harry, as if waiting for him to tell them off.

Harry paused for a second before he threw himself over Hermione, helping Draco keep her in place as they both attacked her with relentless tickles. He knocked over most of the tea and food in the process, but he didn't mind.

What was magic for anyway?

.

The past few weeks of Draco's life had been completely absurd and unexpected, but still he couldn't help but be constantly surprised at finding himself between two Gryffindors, usually comfortable and mostly happy.

After the disastrous breakfast cleanup, Hermione had insisted on watching a new movie she had apparently found on the internet, and Draco couldn't believe he really had nothing better to do than hang around Harry Potter's home with them, but apparently his life had come to that and he couldn't find it within himself to complain.

They had moved to Harry's sofa to watch the movie, and Draco barely noticed what it was about, because as soon as he settled in between Harry and Hermione with a blanket and very little light coming in from the windows, he let himself be dragged to sleep by the warmth and comfort of their bodies. Apparently he hadn't slept off last night's exhaustion just yet.

He awoke a couple of hours later, if the black TV screen was anything to go by. The other two were asleep at his sides, Hermione with her head on the arm rest while Harry had let his fall on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked at him; his slow breathing and almost drooling mouth, and couldn't help but smile. A couple of days without shaving had made Harry look _fantastic_ , and he wouldn't have guessed that he'd like him to grow a beard, but the thought made Draco's breath hitch.

He was distracted by his stomach suddenly growling. They must have been asleep for longer than he imagined.

He tried to move, planning on ordering some food while they were still asleep, so they could wake up to a nice hot meal.

When had he become such a Hufflepuff?

He ignored the thought as he carefully moved Harry's head away so he could slip from under him. Unfortunately, the other man's eyes fluttered open, so Draco stopped his movements.

"Sorry," he whispered, not wanting to wake Hermione too. "Go back to sleep."

Harry sighed contentedly as he closed his eyes, snuggling even closer to Draco, making it impossible for him to escape. Draco decided to wait until he fell asleep again so he could attempt to leave after, but Harry's breath was now very close to him, their faces almost level with each other, and Draco found it next to impossible not to lean down and kiss him.

Harry kissed him back immediately, their lips moving lazily against each other. Harry draped one arm over Draco, landing on his waist and drawing circles there as Draco's own fingers came up to Harry's jaw, tracing it up and down and enjoying the rough feeling of his stubble. Draco had not been able to help comparing Harry's kissing to Hermione after having had both a few times, and he had been surprised to find that Harry's was way softer and more delicate than Hermione. Not that she was always rough, but Harry had a tendency to keep things more tender and delicate, even if passions were running high. His lips seemed to caress Draco's in a way that no one had before, and it made Draco want to melt into him and let him do it for hours.

That is, until his grumbling stomach betrayed him.

Harry breathed a laugh into his mouth and Draco opened his eyes to look into deep green.

"Should we wake her up and get something to eat?" Harry asked, his voice low and rough from sleep and kissing.

"I don't feel like moving so much. Let's just order in," Draco suggested and Harry nodded.

After fifteen minutes or so of more kissing, they did exactly that.

.

Hermione couldn't believe they had wasted an entire day just sleeping and eating. She hadn't done that since… Well, she couldn't remember ever doing that.

Before she knew it, it was night again, and their only accomplishments had been making a mess in Harry's bed and ordering so much pizza that the delivery person must have thought they were having a party.

She hadn't even showered the whole day, despite feeling the need to as soon as she awoke that morning. She took the chance after eating, while Harry and Draco started discussing the latest Quidditch game.

Despite knowing there were several bathrooms, she chose the one in Harry's bedroom as it was the one she always used, and she scourgified her own clothes as much as she could in order to be able to use them again after the shower.

She walked out of the bathroom minutes later, feeling infinitely better and glad that at least she had managed to shower during such an unproductive day.

Hermione had not been prepared for the sight that greeted her right outside the bathroom.

Harry was sitting up on the edge of his bed, legs apart as Draco stood between them, leaning down and kissing Harry with deep concentration. Hermione smirked, thinking that they might have planned for her to find them like this.

She took slow and deliberate steps closer, trying not to let them know that she had seen them, but Harry's eyes opened and he noticed her. Hermione immediately placed a finger to her lips, asking him to play along as she crept behind Draco, pressing her body against his back and startling him momentarily.

He broke the kiss with Harry and smiled, straightening up and reaching behind his back to take a hold of Hermione's arms and wrap them around his middle. Hermione tightened her arms, laughing when she made some of his breath leave his body. Harry started kissing Hermione's fingers that were curled around the fabric of Draco's shirt, and moved up, placing small kisses along her arms. He slowly stood up, switching from Hermione's arms to Draco's chest and neck until he was level with the other man. Or, as level as he could be, since he was shorter. Hermione could now feel Harry's body against her arms, pressed between his and Draco's middles, and she took the opportunity to take a hold of Harry's shirt and pull him closer to both Draco and her.

Harry dedicated himself to kissing Draco's neck as Draco tilted his head back to give him more access. Hermione removed one of her arms from between the two men and reached to caress Draco's hair at the nape of his neck. The joined attention made Draco groan softly, his hands resting on Harry's shoulders.

Hermione could barely see from her position, Draco's broad back blocking her view, so she started to shimmy her other arm out and move around them until she could really take a look at the way Harry's mouth was attached to Draco's neck, feeling her whole body heat up at the sight. She felt at a disadvantage for not being tall enough, so she carefully started to push them back, hoping they'd get the hint and get on the bed.

She suddenly wanted nothing more than to see Draco straddling Harry's lap.

Harry sat on the bed and Hermione motioned Draco to get on top of him, which he did with a smirk and a suggestive glance that let Hermione know that he could see how much she wanted this. She couldn't help but blush.

Harry seemed slightly surprised that Draco was climbing on his lap, but Hermione didn't miss the way his breath quickened or how his hands came to rest over Draco's hips immediately. This time, though, Draco was the one attacking Harry's neck, right after biting Harry's bottom lip and making Hermione want to moan out loud, even though no one was even touching her. She could not tear her eyes away; she knew she could be participating but honestly she was content just watching.

That is, until Draco took a hold of her wrist, not even turning his head to look at her, and pulled her closer. He took Harry's glasses off and threw them to the other side of the bed before pushing Harry down with a hand on his chest, making him lie back.

Draco moved to the side to straddle one of Harry's thighs instead of both, and he pulled Hermione over so she could straddle Harry's other thigh, her left leg and Draco's right touching in the middle. Hermione looked down at Harry, who looked like he couldn't believe his own luck, one hand over Hermione's thigh and one over Draco's. Her heart was beating wildly and for a moment she remember the overwhelming feeling that made her run out last time, but she was prepared now, and she wouldn't let her nerves get in the way of what she truly wanted.

Draco's hand moved to the back of her neck, making her look into his darkened grey eyes. She felt goose-bumps all over her skin as started to pull her closer, his eyes locked on her lips, and she noticed Harry from the corner of her eye, scrambling to find his glasses before putting them on, earning a small chuckle from both Hermione and Draco. When he kissed her, Hermione couldn't believe it was barely yesterday that they had gone out, because she had missed this feeling like they hadn't been together in weeks.

Harry's sharp intake of air was like music to her ears and one of her hands traveled down, sneaking under his shirt and dragging her fingers across his chest. His skin was hot and she could feel his rapid heartbeat, which only made her feel even more excited. Draco's hand caressed the sensitive hairs at the back of her head and she leaned into it, her other hand coming up to hold onto his arm to keep herself balanced between the two men. Hermione couldn't see what Draco was doing with his other hand, but then Harry suddenly made a sound deep in his throat, his chest vibrating under Hermione's fingers, and she broke the kiss with Draco, determined to watch what was bringing Harry so much pleasure. She was not disappointed to see Draco feeling Harry through his trousers, his hand rubbing up and down over the tight fabric.

All her heat and desire were pooling together between her legs, making her squeeze her thighs hard, gripping Harry's, who apparently enjoyed the action just as much as her, if the heated look he gave her was anything to go by. She turned to look at Draco then, who was staring at Harry determinedly, as if deciding what his next move was going to be.

She would later wonder what made her focus on the wall beyond Draco and notice the time on the clock; maybe it was intuition, maybe pure coincidence, but the fact was the her eyes grew in size and a small gasp escaped her lips when she noticed how late it was.

Both men stood still, frowning at her reaction and waiting for her to explain.

"I have to go," she whispered, her voice barely working.

"What?!" Both Draco and Harry exclaimed at the same time, Harry even sitting up from the shock.

Hermione gulped guiltily, trying desperately to ignore how unbelievably gorgeous they looked right then. "I have an important meeting tomorrow and I didn't prepare, I…"

Draco seemed positively offended. "Hermione, you _can't_ be serious. Call in sick, use your vacation days, I don't care, but for once in your life please have the decency to miss work."

Harry was simply speechless.

"I can't. If it was any other day, I swear I'd do it," she started, but was rudely interrupted by a scoff from Draco. "But this is important, they can't have the meeting without me."

Draco looked like he was about to say something but decided against it, snapping his mouth shut and looking away from her.

"If you don't feel right about what we're doing, you can tell us," Harry had found his voice and his hand found hers.

She smiled sadly. "It's not that, alright? I promise. I want to stay, I…definitely wish I could but…"

Her chest felt tight at the disappointed look Harry was giving her, as well as Draco's complete indifference. She could see how they would think she was lying, as she had done it once before, but now she didn't know how to convince them she was being honest.

Draco removed himself from his position, standing up and heading for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sighed, her hands rubbing her temples for a second before she too stood up. Harry was still looking at her strangely, as if trying to get her to tell him the truth.

"I'm not lying, Harry," she promised, running a hand through his hair affectionately. "I really liked what we were doing and I want to do it again, but now I need to leave."

Harry nodded and Hermione could see that he knew that there was nothing he could say that would make her stay when she had already made her decision. He gave her a half smile and that was enough for her.

Hermione picked up her wand and purse that had laid forgotten on Harry's nightstand from night before and stopped again in front of Harry. "You have no idea how sorry I am. Please tell Draco that." She leaned in to kiss him and felt a small relief when he kissed her back.

"Goodnight," she said, pulling away with a sad smile before disapparating with a crack.


	14. Fourteen

When Draco stepped into Hermione's office that next Monday morning, she didn't know what to expect. Sure, she knew she would have to confront him sooner or later, but she thought she'd be the one approaching him.

"Hey," she tried to hide her surprise as he walked up to her desk and sat himself in front of her.

"Good morning, Hermione," he greeted in a perfectly polite tone. "Sleep well?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes briefly at him before answering, "Yes. You?"

"Yes, thank you."

He actually did look very well rested, and freshly showered to boot. She wanted to lean in closer and smell his cologne.

"Anyway, I don't mean to keep you from anything important, I just came to give you this," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pale gray envelope. She could see beautiful handwriting in dark blue. "Theo asked me to give it to you."

Hermione frowned. Theodore Nott? What could he possibly need to tell her that required such a fancy letter?

She took the envelope from Draco's hands and their fingers touched for a split second. She could tell he was watching her intently as she looked at the letter in her hands. The deep indigo ink was sparkling.

 _From: Mr. Theodore Nott_

 _To: Ms. Hermione Granger._

She carefully opened it and pulled the cream colored paper from inside, scribbled in the same sparkling ink.

 _You've been cordially invited to Mr. Theodore Nott's birthday celebration in honor of his 22 birthday_

"Apparently he was just 'delighted' with you the other day and hopes you can make it. Pansy's planning the whole thing so he told me to apologize to you for her ostentatiousness." Draco's face was calm, but Hermione couldn't help noticing some bitterness in his voice.

She grinned. "that's lovely! Did he invite Harry too?"

"More or less. Not in the same way as you," he pointed to the invitation. "But he told me to bring whoever I wanted, so I'm bringing him."

"Oh that's great then. We can all go together." She cut herself off. "I mean, no together together, but at the same time."

Draco nodded and stood up. "Well, I must get going,"

"Draco, wait." Hermione hadn't been ready tj be the one bringing up the subject, but someone had to. "You are not still mad, right? About yesterday?"

Draco's calm demeanor was slightly unnerving. "Not at all. Don't worry about it."

Hermione tried to feel relieved, but it wasn't coming naturally. "Good then…"

Draco nodded again and made to leave but she stopped him. "I was also wondering if... Harry and you... After I left…"

Draco smirked. "No. But we did something much better."

Hermiones stomach dropped.

"We planned our revenge." His smile made her heart jump in fear and she wondered if he was always this terrifying. "But I'll guess you'll know when you see it."

With that, he left her office, leaving her to stare at the closed door for a few minutes.

.

Hermione met Harry for dinner the next night, as well as Draco for lunch on Thursday, and both of them refused to talk about this 'revenge' that Draco had mentioned. He denied ever saying such a thing, and Harry claimed he had no idea what she was talking about. She usually managed to get Harry to to talk, but apparently Draco was even better at making him keep quiet.

That Friday was Theo's party, and Hermione found it necessary to send Draco pictures of some of the dresses she owned to make sure that at least one of them complied with the pureblood's party dress code. Draco had been quickly learning how to use his mobile, so she texted him pictures of different outfits until he approved.

"Now one without the dress. I'll forward it to Harry." he replied.

He was nothing if not a quick learner.

 _"I think we better leave those first impressions for real life."_ She wrote back

" _Fine. I'm meeting Harry at his place in an hour. See you then."_

.

Nott Manor was an impressive place, so Hermione was slightly surprised to find that the party consisted of very few people, most of them really young. There didn't seem to be a lot of relatives, but then again, she figured that Theo probably didn't have a lot of family.

Still, the party was just as fancy as she had expected, especially knowing that Pansy did the decorations. The door complimented their looks as she, Draco, and Harry walked in., and then Draco disappeared as soon as he spotted familiar people, leaving her and Harry alone in a room full of Slytherins. They should get used to it; they were dating one.

Hermione spotted Theo, so she and Harry went over to congratulate him and hand over a present. Harry had begged her to write his name on the card too, since he hadn't had the sense to get him anything.

"I hope you don't already have it," Hermione said as Theo opened the thin box containing a rare Australian quill with an ostrich feather.

Theo smiled, which was still something strange to see for Hermione. "I don't. This is a lovely quill. Thank you, Hermione. Potter."

"Thank you for having us," Harry said as he accepted one of the floating champagne flutes that had stopped to hover next to him. He passed one to Hermione and another to Theo.

Harry held his glass up so she and Theo did the same. "Cheers!"

Hermione made the mistake of looking at Theo then, and noticed that his eyes never left hers as they all clinked their glasses together and then sipped some champagne. She shook her head, trying to remove the awkward feeling that had settled in her chest.

When a hand landed on her shoulder, she hoped it was Draco. Instead, she was faced with the flawless eye-make up of Pansy.

"Hello Grang- I mean Hermione," Pansy greeted her before her eyes went to Harry. "Oh I see you brought Potter with you." She smiled delightedly, giving Harry a small wave which he awkwardly returned.

"Actually, it was Draco," Hermione replied without thinking, and then her mouth snapped shut. Pansy smiled even wider, apparently loving the way in which Hermione had screwed up. Of course it made sense that she was the one to invite Harry, and now Theo would wonder why Draco would bring Potter to his birthday Party.

Pansy got in between Hermione and Harry, throwing her arms over their shoulders. "Well, it was very rude of Draco not to show you to the coats' room. Let me take you there."

Hermione smiled quickly at Theo before Pansy guided them away, to a small hall that led to a door that also complimented their coats before they entered the room.

"We should have talked about what to say if someone asked why you're here," Hermione said worriedly.

Harry looked tense as he removed his coat. "No one asked! You simply blurted it out!"

Pansy snickered. "Relax, Potter. Theo probably doesn't even care, in any case he'll just think that Draco has the hots for you, which is pretty easy to figure out anyway."

"Pansy, please don't make it worse," Hermione told her, taking off her coat and hanging it up. "I just hope that Draco won't make a big deal out of this."

Draco walked in then, startling Harry and Hermione, but not Pansy.

"You obviously haven't dated him long enough," Pansy said under her breath.

Draco sent her a death glare. "What are you three doing here?"

"You didn't even show them where to leave their coats, what kind of boyfriend are you?"

"In here I'm no one's boyfriend, remember?" Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Please stay out of this Pansy, I don't want to hear you getting involved with anything that happens between the three of us tonight, alright?"

Pansy's mouth was in a very thin line, her jaw tight as she nodded.

"Good. Now can you please come out? This looks strange." Draco turned around and exited, without as much as a glance towards Harry or Hermione. Pansy raised one eyebrow at them but then remained quiet, holding the door open politely for them to walk out.

The party ended up not being as uncomfortable as Hermione would have imagined. She had some amazing food delicacies, as well as probably the most expensive champagne of her life. She and Harry stuck together for most of the party, though eventually Theo took her to introduce her to some people while Harry remained seated next to the food table.

Since Theo did nothing more than invest his family money and collecting antiques, most of the people he knew were also collectors from different parts of Britain, so the conversations turned out to be quite interesting.

"My sister owns a seventeenth century wand that has a core made from a dodo feather," a young man named Brian said, earning a gasp from Hermione.

"I didn't know dodos were magical creatures!" she exclaimed.

Brian shook his head. "They weren't; the wand is absolutely useless, but when the birds were brought to Europe, some wizards made wands with their feathers and sold them at a very steep price claiming it had new exotic qualities."

Although Hermione would never dream of becoming a collector herself, all of that trivial information was fascinating to her, and she talked to Theo and his friends for a long time, even as the party slowly begun to die out, most of the people leaving. She was so engrossed in a conversation about wizarding cookbooks that she didn't realize it was only her and Theo.

Until he placed a hand on her knee, that is.

Hermione froze completely, her eyes looking down at his hand before going back up to Theo's. He was perfectly calm, a soft smile on his face as he waited for her reaction.

"Um, Theo?" she said with uncertainty.

"Hermione?"

She couldn't think of a better excuse, so she simply stood up from the sofa. "I'm going to see how Harry is doing, excuse me."

Hermione walked away, trying not to seem too crazed, but she was very shaken up. She had imagined Theo might like her, but she never would have guessed that he would make a move, and now she needed to find Harry.

Unfortunately, Harry seemed to be in a complicated situation as well.

Tracey Davis was clinging to Harry's arm, laughing and spilling small amounts of wine from her glass. Harry looked uncomfortable as he tried to pry her way, but she was clearly way too drunk. He looked up and found Hermione staring, and Harry pleaded with his eyes for some help.

Before Hermione could get there, though, Pansy took a hold of Tracey, admonishing her for not knowing how to hold her alcohol. Harry smiled gratefully at Pansy before Hermione led him away, to the coats' room.

"Did you see how she was all over me?" Harry whispered as they entered. "We barely exchanged two words, I'm not even sure I remember her!"

Hermione nodded, trying to be sympathetic but her issue was simple more important. "I think Theo likes me."

Harry looked shocked. "What?"

Pansy opened the door but only poked her head in. "Sorry about Tracey, Potter. She's had a crush on you since school, I should have known she'd do this."

"It's alright. Thank you."

Pansy nodded and was about to close the door again when Hermione called her.

"Yes?"

Hermione didn't want to make any assumptions, so it was better to ask. "Do you happen to know if perhaps...Theo might-"

"Fancy you?" Pansy finished her sentence. "Yes, I knew."

"What?!" a voice from outside the door made Pansy jump. She turned around and Draco opened the door completely, brushing Pansy to the side and stepping in.

"Theo fancies you?" Draco asked Hermione, his voice a few octaves higher.

Pansy closed the door behind her. "Yes, Theo fancies her."

Draco turned to look at Pansy. "And you _knew_?" Pansy nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You told me to stay out of it," she said very slowly. Draco looked like he was biting his tongue. "But now that we're on the subject, Tracey is crazy into Potter and she was slobbering all over him moments ago. Bye."

Pansy gave them a small wave before exiting, leaving the three of them in a tense silence.

"She wasn't exactly slobbering," Harry said with a shrug.

Draco seemed to be buzzing with anger. "Who do they think they are? _Me_?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest "They don't know about us, you can't really blame them."

"How would they know, he ignored us the whole party."

Hermione and Draco turned to look at Harry after he spoke. He was looking down at the ground, his hands in his pockets. Hermione felt Draco tense up even more, but she found it hard not to agree with Harry.

Draco's mouth was open and he looked on the verge of saying something, but then his shoulders slumped and he hung his head slightly, one hand coming up to run through his hair.

"You're right."

Draco started walking away rather fast, so after looking at each other for a moment, Harry and Hermione followed him out.

The party was basically over, only Pansy, Blaise, Tracey, Theo, Daphne, and her sister Astoria remaining. Draco stood in the middle of the room, all eyes on him, and when Hermione and Harry walked in, Theo stood up, looking at Hermione.

"Listen you clueless brutes, I have something to tell you," Draco announced. Hermione could see Pansy smiling.

"I'm dating Potter." The only person who seemed surprised was Tracey, who pouted. " _And_ , I'm dating Granger." Draco looked at Theo after speaking and it was the first time Hermione had ever seen Theo looked genuinely shocked.

The same could be said about the rest of the Slytherins, except for Pansy of course. They all looked like the wanted to ask a million questions, but Draco held one hand up. "This is not an invitation for discussion. If this information leaves this house, I'm murdering every single one of you."

Pansy rolled her eyes in response and Draco walked over to her. "Sorry for being a git earlier."

"And?" Pansy asked with a knowing look.

"And you planned an excellent party. You can plan my next one."

She beamed and Draco squeezed her hand before going to where Harry and Hermione stood, pretending not to notice everyone's gazes. He took both their hands, smiling at them. Hermione smiled back and Harry looked like he couldn't believe Draco had told all his friends.

"Theo," Draco said to his friend, who still looked confused. "Harry birthday mate. _Stay the fuck away_."

Without another word, they disapparated.


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

They landed on Harry's bedroom but Draco didn't immediately let go of them. He looked slightly embarrassed, but also really content.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

But it was all Hermione needed. She hugged him from the front while Harry did from behind, and she took a fistful of Harry's shirt to pull him closer.

"Hey, be careful. You're going to ruin my pureblood costume," Harry told her from over Draco's shoulder.

Draco's chest shook with laughter.

"Take it off, then," Hermione heard herself saying.

Draco and Harry froze. Hermione had meant it more as a joke than anything else, but the sudden tension in the room made it clear that they all had other things in mind.

After a brief silence, Draco moved, breaking free of their hold. "That reminds me," he said and he led Hermione by the arm to the settee at the foot of Harry's bed. "It's time for revenge."

Hermione's heart started beating wildly, and she looked at Harry who was sighing.

"It's not revenge." He stepped closer, looking at Hermione apologetically. "It's just this silly thing that-"

"Don't ruin it!" Draco interrupted, looking pointedly at Harry. "If you don't want to think of it as revenge, fine, I guess we're just plain evil."

"Maybe _you_ are," Harry murmured.

Hermione shook her head. "Can anyone tell me what's happening?"

Draco put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and pushed her down to sit. "You can't leave this spot."

"Excuse me?" she said with a frown.

"Yes you can," Harry told her.

"And," Draco continued, completely ignoring Harry. "You can only watch." He turned around and started dragging Harry away from Hermione. Harry looked back at her and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

She had been slightly scared at first, but now she was mostly amused and somewhat expectant of what could be coming.

Draco closed the door and turned to look at Harry with a smirk.

"We're the only ones here," Harry told him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He stepped closer to Harry and immediately started playing with his hair, one hand trailing down to Harry's neck and making Harry shiver.

Hermione sat up straighter.

Harry looked a bit reluctant, but he locked eyes with Draco and Hermione could see all the things they were communicating just like that. Draco could think she and Harry had a special bond because they'd known each other for a long time, but the way Draco was able to connect with them so fast and deeply, as if they hadn't at one point been enemies really impressed Hermione. She wondered what would have happened all those years ago if they hadn't been on opposite sides of the war.

Draco joined his forehead with Harry's as he continued touching his hair, neck, and side of his face. He was being very gentle and careful and Harry seemed to relax into it, his hands coming up to rest on Draco's shoulders. Harry leaned into Draco and Hermione thought they were finally going to kiss, but Draco turned his face to the side and started whispering into Harry's ear. Hermione would have given anything to know what it was, but she didn't dare interrupt and ask.

Harry's eyes closed and Draco kissed the spot right under his ear and the continued to trail down, Harry giving him more access. When Draco reached Harry's collarbone, his hands slid down to unbutton the first button of Harry's shirt and Hermione's heart skipped a beat again.

But Draco didn't keep unbuttoning, he cupped Harry's face and waited for a couple of seconds, but Harry's eyes were still closed.

"Look at me," Draco whispered and it was then that Hermione realized this was her 'punishment'. They, or Draco more accurately, wanted her to sit and just look at them doing all kinds of stuff until she caved.

Hermione laughed internally. Draco didn't really know her and how stubborn she could be if he thought she was going to cave first.

Harry opened his eyes and for a split second he just stared back, but then he threw himself on Draco, making him stumble a few steps back with a kiss that apparently took Draco aback as much as Hermione. She could feel the thrill he was feeling too as she watched Harry literally push Draco back against the door with an intense determination she didn't know he had in him. Though, she shouldn't be surprised Harry was great at leading, but seeing him take control of the situation was doing all kinds of things to Hermione and without realizing it she was on the edge of her seat.

Harry's hands were bunched around Draco's shirt right above his hips, pinning him to the door while Draco ran his hands down Harry's back. Hermione had a harder time seeing the kiss now because she was facing Harry's back, but by the way they were moving against each other, or the way Draco tilted his head to the side and pulled Harry closer to him, she could tell the intensity was only going up. Hermione saw one of Harry's hands sliding up Draco's body, his sides, his chest, his neck, and then to the back of his head, where he pulled Draco by the hair and made him expose his neck.

Harry bit down. Draco gasped. Hermione trembled.

Hermione barely realized how close she was to falling off the settee, or how tight she was balling her fists, she could only focus on the two men across the room, and how much she wanted to stand closer where she could really appreciate all the noises Draco was making or the electricity coming off Harry. Right then Draco opened his eyes and he looked at Hermione from over Harry's shoulders. That simple act made Hermione's breath get caught in her throat, but she didn't know what Draco was enjoying the most; what Harry was doing to him, or watching Hermione suffer his 'revenge'. The cheeky bastard even smirked.

Hermione would not break that easily. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, even though all she wanted to do was kiss his ridiculous smug face. She buckled down mentally because she knew Draco played dirty.

And she couldn't wait to see it.

Draco finished the job he had obviously planned before and his hands slipped further down until he grabbed Harry's arse while not looking away from Hermione. She acted as though it had no effect on her.

But it obviously had an effect on Harry who almost growled and attacked Draco's mouth again. Hermione couldn't believe how good they looked together.

Draco broke the kiss to whisper into Harry's ears again and Hermione really needed to remember to later ask what sort of things Draco said because it was clearly egging Harry on, probably challenging him in that strange dynamic of theirs. Harry was practically grinding on Draco and it was doing all sort of things to her, especially between her legs. She crossed one over the other and prayed that Draco couldn't tell how hard she was pressing her thighs together.

But Draco was too preoccupied with letting Harry remove his shirt.

Draco removed his hands from Harry's behind to let the shirt fall to the floor and then immediately started pushing Harry back, his hands on his chest. Draco led them until Harry hit the back of the armchair right in front of Hermione, no doubt so she'd have a better and closer look at all the action. Harry stumbled and put his hands back on the headrest to balance himself. Draco immediately seized the opportunity and trapped Harry with both his hands over his and then smiled. Hermione felt as though she was the one being trapped and her stomach dropped when she saw Harry's shoulders tense. Draco leaned down slowly and then very deliberately grazed his lips against Harry's, moving from side to side and then up and down, openly and shamelessly teasing him and looking ridiculously good while at it and making Harry groan.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Draco to stop being so obnoxious, but she managed to stop herself just in time. Draco's eyes flickered towards her for a moment as if he could sense her desperation too.

But Harry wouldn't take it quietly like she was doing, and he surprised both Draco and Hermione by breaking free from Draco's grasp, grabbing him by the upper arms, and turning them both around so Draco was the one backed against the armchair. Draco's eyes were wide with surprise and wanton and he didn't waste any time with teasing as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him hungrily. Harry traced the sides of Draco's naked torso which probably was as soft as it looked, and for a split moment he opened his eyes to look at Hermione and his cheeks flushed.

Hermione was starting to wonder how long they were planning on keeping this up before she could jump in there too. She knew she could actually just stand up, walk over and they both would gladly embrace her, but then she'd be losing to Draco.

Did she really care that much?

This time, it was Harry who broke the kiss to lean into Draco's ear and whisper something, and maybe it was because she'd known him for so long or because he had just been looking at her, but Hermione thought she knew exactly what he was saying.

As if on cue, Harry pulled apart from Draco and faced Hermione. Her heart jumped to her throat when she realized that Harry was coming to get her, but then Draco caught him before he could go any further. He whispered something else to Harry and then in a very dirty but extremely arousing move, he cupped Harry through his trousers. Harry gasped and looked like he wanted to both murder and shag Draco mercilessly, something that Hermione could understand perfectly.

In a swift movement, Harry took Draco by the hips and spun him around so his back was to Harry. And just when she thought she couldn't possibly be any more turned on, Harry pressed his hand between Draco's shoulder blades and _bent him over_ the back of the armchair.

They just kept surprising each other and who knew when it would end. Draco had obviously said the right hung to bring out this side of Harry, but Hermione was very, _very_ glad she got to see it.

And she was also _very_ wet.

Harry leaned over Draco, whose entire body seemed to have blushed in response to Harry's bluntness, and began kissing his neck and shoulders slowly. Hermione wanted to burn this image in her mind forever, she wished she could show it to them so they'd see how great they looked, she wished she could keep it in secret and recall it every time she missed them or every time she felt like…

That was it! That was the answer! She knew exactly what she had to do to get out of her situation and still win.

But she wasn't sure she had the nerve to do it.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Draco moan and her mind was made up. It was the only way.

Hermione's entire body had been burning up for a while now, but since she had been too busy staring in awe at the two men in front of her she hadn't really felt embarrassed at all. But now, as she uncrossed her legs and shakily placed a hand on her thigh, she knew her face was flaming red. She had never done this in front of someone else, but if there was a good time, place, and people to start, this was it.

She closed her eyes, temporarily blocking the brilliant sight in front of her so she could focus her courage on hiking up her dress high enough to slip her hand between her thighs and press two fingers against the fabric covering her. Hermione cursed herself for being so stupid and not doing this sooner because it felt _absurdly_ good. She had to bite back a moan and her other hand curled around the edge of the settee, and she wondered if they had heard or seen her yet, of maybe they were so caught up in themselves that they hadn't noticed what she was doing and she'd need to be louder to get their attention.

She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Hermione moved her fingers a couple more times and took a deep, shaky breath before opening her eyes. She was almost startled to find Draco openly staring at her from his place leaning over the armchair. His eyes were boring into hers, but she could tell they'd just been between her legs, and his mouth hung open as he held the headrest with both hands.

Harry hadn't noticed, he was trailing down Draco's back, leaving kisses along his spine, so Hermione held Draco's gaze without flinching and she even had the audacity to kick off her heels and spread her legs a little more, letting Draco see her arc her back as she rubbed her fingers slowly on herself.

"Harry," Draco whispered breathlessly, not taking his eyes away from Hermione. Harry didn't listen and continued running his lips all over Draco's skin. "Harry," Draco repeated louder, but Harry didn't react. "Potter!"

Harry's head snapped up. "Wha-" he cut himself off when his eyes landed on Hermione, his glasses lopsided and his hair sticking up everywhere. And to think that just a few hours before Draco had managed to tame it down for the party.

Hermione saw the exact moment Harry realized what she was doing and even though it was definitely one of the top ten most embarrassing moments of her life, it was also incredibly exciting. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she loved the powerful feeling of having the both of them stare at her like that and knowing that she had managed to beat Draco at his silly little game didn't hurt either. She bet he'd never thought she'd do something like this.

Draco inhaled sharply and then groaned. "Not fair." He looked over his shoulder at Harry. "How are you even _harder_ now?"

Harry just kept looking at Hermione.

Draco straightened up, making Harry do the same. "Come on Potter, focus, she hasn't won yet," Draco said, though Hermione thought his husky voice betrayed him.

He reached behind for Harry's hand and boldly placed it over his own very obvious erection. Hermione's breathing quickened and Harry looked very confused as he looked back and forth between Hermione and down Draco's body, but finally Draco helped him by turning his head around and kissing him. More focused now, Harry started running his hand up and down the outline of Draco's hardness. Hermione thought that in normal circumstances she could have come about five times now. But these were not normal circumstances and she had to hold herself off, even though she had never been in such an arousing situation in her life.

Hermione slipped her hand inside her underwear and couldn't help whimpering this time, but that made Harry and Draco break their kiss to look back at her.

"Fuck it," Draco said, and he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along over to Hermione.

She stopped, moving her hand to rest in her thigh as she looked up at them breathlessly. Draco offered him his other hand and she took it, getting to her feet in front of him.

"You win," he whispered before he finally, _finally_ kissed her. Hermione thought she'd feel better about beating him, but all she cared about was that he and Harry were close to her. Draco let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and giving enough space to Harry to slip in behind her. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her shoulder delicately.

Hermione broke the kiss with a gasp as she felt both Harry's and Draco's hardness and she dug her nails into Draco's chest.

"Harry." She looked over her shoulder and he responded by kissing her as one hand came up to her jaw to hold her in place. Hermione felt Draco lower his head to kiss her exposed neck and she shivered violently.

"Unzip me," she told Harry between kisses.

"What?" he asked as though he wasn't really paying attention.

She moved her shoulders in indication. "My dress."

"Oh." Harry finally broke the kiss and let go of her to focus on her back.

Hermione looked back at Draco, who had the strangest look on his face. It was soft and warm but with a bit of disbelief mixed in. It reminded Hermione of the way Ron used to look at her after he was surprised with her behavior.

"You're such a sneaky Slytherin," Draco told her with a small shake of the head.

Hermione smiled. "And you're becoming a soft Gryffindor."

"Shut up." He kissed her again and Hermione felt his warmth pour into her. After a few seconds she realized that her zipper was still up, and that Harry's hands were sort of shaky on her upper back.

She bit Draco's bottom lip before pulling away from him and spinning around to face Harry.

"Hi," she said and took both his hands into hers.

"Hi," Harry replied, glasses still crooked and a smile that wasn't totally convincing.

"Are you alright?" Hermione felt bad for maybe rushing or pushing Harry to undress her, just because she was ready didn't mean he was too.

Harry nodded. "I just… It suddenly dawned on me that this is happening."

"We can slow down. Or stop altogether," she reminded him and brushed away a few unruly curls from his forehead.

"Definitely not," Harry said firmly and then stopped. "Unless you or Draco want to."

"Nope," Draco said from behind Hermione and started working on her zipper. She and Harry chuckled.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled genuinely this time and kissed down from her forehead to her lips. "Me too."

Draco started sliding her dress down her body until it stuck around her hips. He sneaked his arm around her and trailed his fingers up to her breast and Hermione sighed into Harry's mouth. Harry pulled away and leaned down until his lips were level with her nipple and Draco's fingers and she thanked her past self for not wearing a bra. Hermione's stomach was fluttering madly and she desperately needed some friction between her legs again. Harry was kissing all around her breast, and when she looked down, he had taken one of Draco's fingers into his mouth and it made Draco thrust up against her.

Hermione was melting from the inside out.

"Bed," Draco grunted as he started pushing Hermione to walk forward. She held onto Harry as he walked back and then sat on the bed.

Hermione wasn't sure how they wanted to proceed, but her first order of business was to push down her dress the rest of the way and step out of it. She watched as Harry's eyes roamed her body and then looked up at her. His green eyes were familiar, but the look in them wasn't and it was enough to make Hermione want to drop to her knees.

Which she did.

But before she undid his trousers she looked up at him. "Is this okay?"

Harry nodded as he pushed up his glasses, so Hermione ran her hands up his thighs and took in a slightly nervous breath. It'd been so long since she was this intimate with anyone and this was Harry. Her Harry. No matter how many times she thought about this moment, it was still somewhat strange.

Thankfully, Draco taking a seat next to Harry and snogging him senseless was really helping in making her feel less on the spot. She almost thought he was doing it on purpose and she couldn't be more grateful.

Harry made little sounds and movements as Hermione tried to (carefully) free him from his rather tight trousers and underpants, but Draco didn't let him go one second. When she was finally able to wrap her hand around Harry's hard and breathtaking erection, she didn't want to hesitate and make herself more nervous, so she simple leaned in and pressed her lips against the smooth flesh. Harry hissed and Hermione felt a hand on her head caressing her hair but when she looked up she was surprised to see it was actually Draco. She ventured to lick up and down and taking Harry into her mouth slowly and before long there was a second hand lightly pulling and stroking her hair and she opened her eyes to look up once more. This time, she found them not kissing but looking at her, Harry breathing rather heavy while Draco seemed mesmerized and Hermione felt a rush of feelings for them, both sexual and not. There were so many things she wanted to do to show them this, but they couldn't possibly do all of them during just their first time.

But there was always time.

Hermione was pulled to her feet by Harry, who immediately grabbed her face to kiss her and leaned back, making them both fall onto the bed. He was no longer holding back and made her head spin as he nipped, bit, and sucked on her bottom lip and tongue and she had keep herself focused on not rushing anything because _fuck,_ she could feel him, warm and wet from her mouth, pressed against her with only the fabric from her underwear separating them. All the wanted to do was make Draco remove her knickers so she could lower herself into Harry, but she knew it was better to take their time.

"Shirt," she whispered when Harry gave her a chance to breathe and when she finished undoing the buttons, she pulled him up to sit with her on his lap so she could slide the shirt off his shoulders. In this position, Hermione could feel the entire length of Harry's hardness on her inner thigh and she couldn't help herself as she thrusted against him, making them both moan.

Despite feeling this good with Harry, Hermione was curious about Draco's whereabouts, since she hadn't felt him near her since Harry got her on the bed. She looked over her shoulder and was very pleasantly surprised at finging him standing in front of the bed, completely naked and with a hand wrapped around himself. He looked half embarrassed and half sheepish, but more than anything, ridiculously turned on.

She and Harry stared at him for a few seconds before he started looking uncomfortable. "Remove your glasses and trousers, Potter."

Hermione shook her head in amusement. "Stop being so bossy and come here, _Malfoy_."

She reluctantly climbed off Harry and sat next to him so he could finish removing his clothes. Draco walked up to her, and she stopped him before he could get on the bed so his flushed cock was level with her face. He tensed up, but Hermione reached and put her hand over his own and she moved it up and down, watching curiously and relishing in the way exhaled and tightened his grip. She was about to lean down on him when a hand on her thigh startled her. Harry had finished undressing and sat close to her, moving his fingers dangerously close to the center of her wet underwear. Harry had listened to Draco and left his glasses somewhere, and his eyes were so filled with lust that she hardly recognized him for a moment, but she couldn't bring herself to care when he was starting to press his fingers right where she wanted it the most.

Harry leaned down and Hermione thought he might kiss her, but he was actually reaching for Draco and when he kissed the tip of his cock just as Draco's and Hermione's hands exposed it back, she thought she might just die right there. Harry moved his lips along the shaft, kissing and niping delicately everywhere he could while Draco and Hermione continued moving up and down, and Draco looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. When Harry's fingers remained still for a moment, probably because he was focusing on so many things at once, Hermione grinded against him, just needing _more_. Harry responded by pushing her underwear out of the way and slipping his fingers in, which made Hermione throw her head back and moan rather loudly. Her cheeks were burning, she knew they were both watching her, but all she cared about was keep feeling as good as she was feeling then. She felt as though she'd been on the edge for hours now, even though it hadn't really been that long.

"Don't finish her off just yet, Harry," Draco breathed out and smiled. "You'll get your chance later."

Hermione wanted to ask what the hell Draco was talking about, but she didn't get a chance before he removed her hand from himself and also pushed Harry away. He leaned down and kissed her softly, but too quickly as he then push her down to lie on the bed and dropped to his knees. Hermione's stomach fluttered nervously but excitedly, specially when Harry lied next to her and began kissing her so slow and comfortingly. She felt Draco hooking his fingers on the waistband of her underwear and she rose slightly off the bed to help him slide it down, and prepared herself to feel that gentle touch pushing her legs apart and then…

Hermione didn't realize she had buried her hands on Harry's hair until she pulled, hard. Feeling Draco's tongue between her legs was surreal in itself, but also having Harry's tongue inside her mouth pushed the experience to dream-like. This couldn't possibly be real.

And yet, her dreams were never this intense.

Harry pulled away. "Fuck, Hermione...you're so beautiful."

She managed to laugh a little. "You're one to talk," she cut herself off to groan because Draco wasn't messing around down there. "You and Draco. You look unbelievable together."

Harry smiled and pushed some of her hair out of her face. "I think we all think that when we see the other two together." He emphasized his point by looking down Hermione's body at Draco. So far she hadn't looked down because Harry was kissing her, but when she did she felt an obscenely loud noise escape her. Not only was Draco quite literally buried in between her legs, with his eyes closed and looking peaceful as he flicked his tongue against her, but Harry was also touching himself.

She threw her head back down, arching her back and reaching down to take a hold of Draco by his hair.

She could feel Harry looking at her. "We could stop any moment you want, you know?" he said.

Was he kidding? "Do I look like I want to stop?"

"Well not now," Harry said, his voice laced with amusement. "But maybe later, if you don't want to…go all the way."

Hermione was about to tell him that she was prepared to go any sort of way as long as he and Draco were on board too, but she was suddenly overcome with such an intense buildup of sensations that she barely had time to think about the fact that she was going to come before it happened. Harry kissed her exposed neck as she arched her whole body and lost herself in the orgasm for who knows how long. She was dimly aware of hands and lips on different parts of her body as her other senses started to return, but for a while all she could do was lie there with her eyes closed and try not to melt into a puddle.

"You broke her," Harry said, obviously to Draco. Hermione had to laugh at that.

"No. She lives." Draco seemed to be lying on her other side now, and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Now it's your turn."

Hermione opened her eyes then. "What?"

Draco looked at Harry briefly before looking at her. "What?"

"What do you mean his 'turn'?" she asked, not liking the way this was bringing her down after her previous high.

Draco shook his head. "I didn't mean Harry, I meant… You two."

Hermione turned her head to look at Harry, who seemed uncomfortable, and then back at Draco. "Is that what you were talking about before? When you said 'you'll get a chance later'?"

When Draco didn't immediately answered, she sat up and Draco and Harry followed. "Did you two _plan_ our first time?"

"You mean besides Draco's clearly staged 'revenge' from before?" Harry asked in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

"We didn't plan the whole thing," Draco told her, sounding defensive. "I just thought it'd be best if you and Potter- I mean, Harry, did it first."

"And I told Draco that _we_ didn't get to decide that. You do." Harry placed a hand on her knee, looking too serious for Hermione's liking.

She had too many thoughts on her head, mainly the fact that they had discussed this when she wasn't there like some kind of cavemen.

She took a deep breath and tried not to come off as too angry. "It sounds like you two think that the question of who gets to fuck me first it's important."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head and interrupted him. "It isn't. Why should that matter? Why is it even a topic of discussion but which of you two gets to fuck the other first isn't?"

"Because we already know Harry's going to fuck me first," Draco answered easily.

Harry leaned forward to look at him with a frown. "We do?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't understand why you're mad. You and Harry are clearly supposed to share that first and I'm okay with that."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't care which of you fucks me first. You should know that about me by now." She turned to Harry. "And it's not like I'm the only one who gets to decide just because I'm the woman, that's ridiculous." She turned back to Draco. "You need to stop thinking of yourself as a side piece or someone we just invited along for the ride. You're an equal part of this." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her feet. "I don't want to go on if you keep thinking like that."

In the following silence Hermione could practically feel Draco's struggle with himself, and in the end he sighed deeply and dragged both hands over his face.

"I'm sorry." He hung his head, not looking at them. "This is hard for me."

"It doesn't have to be," said Harry. "Hermione and I are as new to this with you as we are with each other. We don't have any sort of advantage and to be honest, half the time you seem more comfortable than us."

Draco huffed a laugh. "That's because I'm a good actor and you two are gullible."

Hermione lifted Draco's chin to look him in the eyes. "I know we said we should communicate a lot, but we don't have to plan our sex according to _turns_. I think if we follow our instincts we'll be naturally fair."

"I just thought you two would like your first time to be with each other."

"Does he think we're virgins?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Aren't you?" Draco smirked and Harry flipped him off.

Hermione got to her feet, suddenly a lot less self conscious. "Oh, and if you two ever discuss my 'sexual decisions' without me again, I'll cut off your balls and feed them to each other."

Harry looked stricken and Draco shivered.

"Oh God," Harry said horrified as he looked down Draco's body. "That turned him on. What is wrong with you?"

And indeed, Draco seemed to have recovered completely from being brought down before. Hermione's stomach dropped at the sight.

"Shut it. Who knows what kind of sick shit you're into?" Draco scoffed.

"You." Harry scooted closer and Hermione just had time to see Draco smile before they kissed.

Such beautiful idiots.

She walked around and bed and climbed on the other side, sitting on her knees behind them. She threaded her fingers through Draco's hair as she kissed Harry's shoulders, adoring the way she could see their kiss from so close, feel their building desperation as their hands started touching everything they could; arms, chest, thighs, stomach, until Draco made the final move and wrapped his fingers around Harry's erection. Before Harry could copy Draco's actions though, Hermione did it first, surprising Draco as he broke the kiss.

"Is this alright?" she asked, unsure of her grip in such an unusual position.

Draco nodded and Hermione tried to mimic the rhythm he had going for Harry, which seemed to be very well received. She was entranced by the feeling of closeness between the three of them; exchanging heat and breaths, sharing their private sounds and expressions of pleasure, the scent of different colognes and sex mixed in the air.

Hermione's insides were on fire again.

She leaned closer to Draco, feeling like this was the perfect moment to say what was on her mind.

"You should…" she trailed off, suddenly slightly embarrassed. "Teach Harry and I how to touch you properly."

She made sure Harry heard her too, and even though Draco grunted in response, it was Harry who moaned an enthusiastic, "Fuck, _yes._ "

Hermione turned her head to catch Harry's lips. He was so gorgeous to her like this; completely unashamed and willing.

When they pulled apart, Draco was looking at them and his cheeks were definitely a bit more reddened, but he had a determination in his eyes that was thrilling to Hermione. Draco made to move, so she scooted away and gave him some space and so did Harry, though reluctantly because Draco had to take his hand off him.

"Wait," Draco said looking at Harry seriously. "Do you have lube?"

Harry's face fell and he opened and closed his mouth a few times as if trying to come up with an explanation.

Draco laughed and shook his head as he got to his feet. "I brought some. You need to step up your gay game."

Harry gave Draco a dirty look while Hermione hid her smile behind her hand. While she was excited to do this with Harry and Draco, she was also nervous. She didn't know if they expected or even wanted her to do the same things they did to each other, but she really wanted to do it. She knew she might never make Harry feel as good as Draco could, or even meet Draco's expectations at all, but if they let her she was very eager to try.

Draco retrieved a bottle from his dress robes and returned to the bed looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "This isn't a class, alright? You just… Do what feels right and I'll tell you if you're fucking up."

"Sounds like a class to me," Harry murmured, hiding behind Hermione's hair.

Draco got back in bed and leaned back against the headboard as he placed the bottle on the bed next to him. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, shy and unsure.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Draco said and pulled Hermione brusquely onto his lap so she was straddling one of his legs. She would have complained except that it turned her on more than it annoyed her, so she simply kissed him and tried to relax. Draco ran his hand from her neck to her arm, giving her goosebumps all over her side before he took a hold of her hand. He slowly guided her up his thigh until she instinctively cupped his balls. Draco exhaled softly into her mouth and his hand hovered over hers as she touched him for a moment before he pushed her hand further down and made her press her fingers on the soft skin of his perineum. He pulled his hand away and broke the kiss, breathing fast again even though it'd just been a few seconds.

Hermione pressed her fingers in slow circles and kissed down the side of Draco's face and neck as she held onto his shoulder with her other hand. She felt Harry coming closer and his hand settled on her thigh when he and Draco began kissing, and then when she pulled away from Draco to look at them, Harry turned his face and kissed her. She couldn't believe how much she liked this; having the both of them so close, touching and tasting one after the other, know they enjoyed each other as well...she hoped this never ended.

Harry worked his way down her body, nipping and kissing her neck, breasts, stomach and then...Hermione released her breath when Harry moved onto Draco, pulling his cock into his mouth and taking both Draco and Hermione by surprise. Draco hissed and thrusted up his hips, which also made Hermione gasp as she realized how much contact there was with Draco's thigh between her legs. She and Draco shared a look of surprise before they both looked down at Harry, who was working his head up and down Draco's length. Draco grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair with one hand and with the other he reached for the bottle of lube. Hermione caught this and promptly took the bottle from him, moved off his thigh to kneel between his legs, and made him bend his knee so she could have more access. Draco looked like he didn't know who he'd rather look at, but turned on beyond his mind.

Hermione smiled at him and then poured some lube on her fingers, feeling more bold but still hoping to do this right. Harry licked Draco's tip as he watched her and she got a sudden urge to slide her hand between her legs and touch herself again, but some matters were even more important. She carefully pressed a finger to Draco's entrance, feeling around and watching his reactions, from the way his breath hitched to how his eyes seemed to burn her with intensity. She didn't want to rush things, so as she kept exploring with her finger she leaned down and when she was close enough Harry moved to catch her lips just above Draco's throbbing hardness and Draco gasped, his hand closing almost painfully on Hermione's shoulder.

Harry kissed her hard and deeply and she whimpered in his mouth, feeling all of his excitement mix with hers and making her lightheaded. When he pulled away she managed to focus enough to actually dare and push her finger slowly inside Draco, who threw his head back against the pillow and then nodded, his eyes closed tightly. " _Yes_."

Harry almost jumped on him, throwing half his body over Draco and snogging the life out of him while Hermione watched raptly, trying different things on Draco to see what worked best. She carefully added another finger after enthusiastic nods from him, and meanwhile Harry's hand trailed down Draco's body and then took a hold of him. He started stroking him rather fast, unrestrained, as if he could tell this is exactly what Draco needed, which turned out to be exactly right because Draco started making little noises and pushing down onto Hermione. She pressed harder, fascinated and entirely too excited for something that wasn't being done to her. Draco was _shaking_.

"Fuck," he panted, pulling away from Harry but still holding onto him. "Harry...Harry, fuck me."

Harry stopped moving and so did Hermione, and for a second she thought Draco hadn't meant to say that out loud because he blushed so hard she could practically feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

And elsewhere.

But before Draco could even blink, Harry was moving and Hermione could see that he very much intended to do as he was told, so she carefully pulled out her fingers and gave Harry all the space he needed. He looked very driven and in command, and it briefly reminded Hermione of how great a leader Harry can be.

He grabbed Draco by the shoulders, pulling him up to sit and then immediately pushed him forward so Draco had to hold himself up with his hands on the mattress. Hermione sat by the foot of the bed, her heart racing just by watching Harry take control of everything, settling himself behind Draco and pulling him up by the hips, swiftly putting Draco on his hands and knees without a second of hesitance, and even wandlessly summoning the lube. Draco's mouth was hanging open in breathless awe and Hermione knew inside he was just as smitten as she was. She almost wished she was the one on her hands and knees in front of Harry, but she was also too excited she got to watch this.

Hermione crawled up the bed and sat back on her heels in front of him, cupping his face and looking into his eyes. "You look ridiculously good," she told him and Draco smiled before she kissed him.

She could tell Harry was easing himself into Draco when Draco pushed against her slightly and made a strangled sound on the back of his throat. Hermione slid her tongue in his mouth, wanting to taste his pleasure, his need, all his emotions as he felt Harry fuck him for the first time.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Harry breathed out and Hermione had to see him too. She felt like she was on a tennis match and kept looking back and forth between the two of them, never able to decide who to watch.

She broke the kiss with Draco and sat up a little to see the way Harry was digging his fingers into Draco's hips, his eyes closed and his jaw hanging open. He was thrusting slowly, almost experimentally, and it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen. This sexual experience had surely ruined her for all others.

She looked back at Draco. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Draco shook his head. "Not yet," he said, his body moving back and forth as Harry pushed harder and faster. "Won't last."

Hermione was a mess. The tension in the room was building by the second, with Harry grunting and Draco cursing under his breath, plus the visual stimulation was killing her and eventually she found no other alternative but to touch herself again.

Draco gasped when he opened his eyes and saw her kneeling in front of him with her hands between her legs and with a strangled noise he shifted to hold himself up with just one arm as his other hand began stroking his impossibly hard cock. Hermione moaned unrestrained, which made Harry open his eyes too.

Harry was so focused on Hermione and making her feel like he was burning a hole through her with his stare that for a moment he didn't realize Draco was also touching himself, but as soon as he noticed, he reached and pushed Draco's hand away.

"Stop," Harry told him.

Draco went from looking shocked, to indignant, to turned on. He looked over his shoulder at Harry and glared at him, his cheeks impossibly red. Harry smirked and gave a particularly hard thrust.

Draco arched his back and grunted. "Fuck you, _Potter_."

"You will," Harry answered, completely out of breath and digging his fingers harder into Draco's hips.

Hermione could see how much closer and closer they got with each thrust, with every whimper and murmured swear, and the feeling of tension elevating by the second was intoxicating. She wanted nothing more than to finish alongside them, even though she felt like she could be done at any moment now, but still she moved her fingers following the same rhythm that Draco and Harry had, and tried to keep herself close to the edge, feeling the heat rising at her core and making her tremble.

She reached to touch Draco with her other hand, his soft hair, his blushed face, and she traced her finger along his bottom lip. Draco bit her and her breath hitched at the sight, so much that she had to lean in and kiss him again. He was so much more desperate than before, kissing her hungrily and fervently, and she thought that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer like this.

Draco moaned in her mouth and the sound was so maddening she found herself pulling back and forcing her fingers to stop moving. Her heart was beating out of control.

When she opened her eyes, she saw why Draco had made the sound. Harry had finally given in and was stroking Draco in his hand, leaning over the length of Draco's back as he kissed the nape of his neck. Hermione had thought they couldn't look more beautiful, but she had clearly been wrong.

She took this opportunity to get close to Harry, who she felt had been too far for too long. She threaded her fingers through his messy curls and his head rose, giving her a half smile. Hermione kissed him too, and allowed herself to resume her own stroking, almost melting with relief when she pressed firmly against her clit.

"Harry," Draco's choked voice called their attention and she and Harry separated, both looking at Draco who seemed to be shaking with pleasure and effort. "I…" he closed his eyes tightly and his mouth went slack, letting the words get lost.

Harry hissed through his teeth and a split second later he was biting Draco's shoulder and thrusting against him erratically, muffled cries trying to escape him.

Harry's and Draco's faces synchronized in intense bliss and it was absolutely captivating; she was able to pinpoint the exact moment it was about to happen, and then indeed Draco was coming and she was sure Harry too, and she was so enraptured by it that she almost forgot to push herself over the edge too.

Almost.

It barely took her a second and she was joining them, feeling the release bursting out of her. The world went black, her mind went blank, and all the sounds went loud and vivid. As the let herself fall back down on the mattress she could no longer distinguish which cries were hers, Harry's, or Draco's, but she couldn't care less, all that mattered was what was happening to the three of them at the same time, and that she hoped it never ended.

But it had to. And as it did, she began to recognize one of the ongoing moans as hers, and then she realized that they were _onl_ y hers because the boys probably finished before her, and her mind finally began to come back to her.

She was able to open her eyes, though not without difficulty, and found both Draco and Harry staring at her, breathless and enthralled before Draco collapsed down on the bed, Harry inevitable following on top of him.

It was all deadly quiet and still, Hermione couldn't even make herself get in a more comfortable position to look properly at the mess of limbs that were Harry and Draco, but at least she could see Harry's lazy smile as he glanced back at her, and Draco's face completely buried in the sheets. He wiggled his body a bit without making a sound, but it was clear he wanted Harry to stop crushing him. Harry sighed before gathering the strength to push himself off the bed and then off Draco, rolling onto his back next to him. Draco made a small noise that might have been a 'thanks', and then he turned his head to face them, his eyes closed.

Hermione hadn't imagined that their first time would be like this. There were so many potential combinations that the three of them could do that guessing just one without planning it wasn't that easy, but all the possibilities filled her with anticipation, and hope, and plain love.

"Hermione," Draco said, his voice tired.

"Hmm?"

"Come kiss me."

Hermione laughed even though she didn't really want to move. "Why don't _you_ come kiss _me_?"

Draco exhaled loudly and shifted his face an inch. "Harry. Kiss me."

"You just don't want to move."

Draco whined. "You're both so fucking selfish. Somebody kiss me."

"You kiss me!" Hermione demanded.

"No, Hermione, kiss _me_ first," Harry added with a smile and Draco glared at him.

"Bloody Gryffindors," he murmured under his breath.

As if on cue, both Harry and Hermione threw themselves at Draco's sides. He pretended to be annoyed but smiled anyway.

"Kiss me."

"Kiss me."

"Kiss me."


End file.
